The Wedding
by Flames101
Summary: JJ's in a new environment, with a new job and new co-workers. Is it time for a change in JJ's relationship status too? Will thinks so, what does she think?- Hotch/JJ/Will triangle. Complete.
1. PreWedding 1

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back with a brand new story that I'm really excited about! I've had some Criminal Minds writers block lately, but it's definitely cured now.

This story takes place after JJ leaves the team and centers around my two favourite characters to write (JJ and Hotch, of course) and it's about the choices you have to make once you've come to realize that life isn't exactly going the way you thought it would. Right now it's going to be split up into pre-wedding chapters and post-wedding chapters and at the moment, I'm not sure if I'll be switching back and forth or keeping everything in chronological order. So, stay tuned. But, hopefully you'll enjoy it regardless.

Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds!

**Pre-Wedding 1:**

**

* * *

**

"Oh no, no Henry," JJ yelled from her position on a park bench to her two, almost, three year old son on the playground. "Henry, stay away from that… _puddle_."

_Too late._ Her little boy was having a field day with a puddle of water left over from the heavy rains they'd gotten two days ago.

She heard laughing from beside her and she turned to her present companion.

"Don't laugh," she said, shaking her head sternly at her former boss.

Hotch gave her a grin that she had been seeing more often now that she was out of the BAU offices. "Hey, you laughed at me when Jack did the same thing some five minutes ago…"

His grin was infectious and she couldn't help returning it. "Ugh… now I'm going to have to give him a bath. Do you know how hard it is to get little boys into a bath?"

He gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Right… Jack… the little boy who has a play-date with my son once a week…" she said awkwardly.

Hotch just chuckled at her misstep, she joined in as well.

She'd been out of the BAU for a little more than a month now and, though she missed it terribly, she had to admit she was settling into her new job nicely. Well, at least the job part of it. JJ still found herself comparing her new co-workers to her old ones. And let's just say her new boss, _Ms_. Angela Bishop, had even less in common with Hotch on top of gender.

"Speaking of baths…" Hotch segued.

JJ looked at her watch. Time to get home. "Yeah, maybe we should get these guys out of here and into a bath before they catch a cold… Jack, Henry!" JJ called.

They watched on as Jack, realizing they were being summoned, took the younger boy's hand and led himself and Henry back to their parents. It was real sweet how Jack had seemed to take Henry under his wing. They acted like brothers, and sometimes referred to themselves as that, always looking out for each other.

"Daddy, is it time to go?" Jack wanted to know immediately.

"No, no go," Henry intimated.

"Yeah, buddy, it's time to go," JJ said, bending down to pick up her son, she thought better of it when she found him muddy from the pants down.

"Yeah, I think we need to get you guys home and into a bath ASAP," Hotch explained further.

At nearly the exact moment, both boys uttered their feelings on the aforementioned bath.

"No, yucky!" Henry yelled.

"I don't need a bath, daddy," Jack said unhappily, as he rubbed at a smudge of dirt on his left cheek.

Both JJ and Hotch shared a laugh at that. Then they led their respective kids back to the parking lot, to their respective vehicles. Once their kids were all strapped in they met at the front of their cars.

"It was nice seeing you, Hotch," JJ said affectionately.

He reached out and gave her shoulder a squeeze. To his credit, he _had_ started out by giving her a very brief pat on the back.

"I'm still trying to get you back. We miss you there…"

He said it every week, and every week she believed him and it always brought tears to her eyes. Every week she'd give him a watery smile and say, "Thanks." But this week felt a bit different. This week she felt like doing what she'd felt like doing weeks before, when a mere handshake was all they could really do.

JJ pulled a surprised Hotch into a hug. She wrapped her arms around the man she'd come to call her good friend. And after a few seconds hesitation, she felt his arms wrap around her and she felt strangely calm, comforted.

"Thanks," she murmured into his shoulder.

They pulled apart, smiling awkwardly at each other. Then they started to take a few steps toward their cars.

"So…" Hotch began. "I'll call you to set up another date… uh play-date," Hotch said nervously.

JJ smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I uh… look forward to it."

And with that they each stepped into their cars. JJ threw a quick glance back at her son, hoping it would calm her sudden on-edge nerves. Henry was ready to drop. He had that half-open, half-closed eye droop thing going on.

"Night… sweetie," JJ said in a low voice.

Just before JJ turned on the car she heard Henry murmur, "I loves Jack and Hotch…"

JJ smiled at her son, turned the ignition on and admitted to herself that she completely concurred.

* * *

JJ opened the door to her new house, the house she and Will had had to buy when JJ had started her new job. She was carrying a sleeping Henry. But instead of taking him straight to his room she took him to the living room. She placed the sleeping boy on the black leather couch and began to take off his muddy clothes. Thank God, the mud had dried by now.

"Hey, you're home," Will greeted, walking into the living room. He came around the couch and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Yeah, just got back. Henry had a run-in with a puddle," JJ explained, amused. "And when I say run in, I mean he literally ran in."

Will gave her an amused chuckle and came to sit on the other side of the couch, above his son's head.

"So, how was Hotch?" Will wanted to know.

JJ considered the question. How was her former boss? Well… different would definitely fit how he was. Now that he wasn't her boss and they were spending time together, she was seeing a whole new side to the stoic unit chief, one she'd only caught glimpses of in the 6, almost 7 years she'd known him. She was actually getting to know what made the man tick, and she was enjoying each new thing she was learning about the man.

"He was good," JJ said, settling on the non-loaded answer. "He says hi."

Will nodded his acknowledgement.

"So, who do you have a date with next?" Will asked, amused.

It was his running joke, ever since her day to day life moved from Quantico to the Pentagon and she'd had to make almost weekly dates with her former co-workers and lifetime friends to meet up.

"Uh… I think me, Penelope, and Emily are having a girl's night out on Friday," she answered. "Wanna come?"

She gave him a grin which he returned.

"Only if there are strippers," he joked.

"Funny." JJ laughed and Henry began to stir at the noise they were making. "Hey, it's your turn to give Henry a bath."

"Ugh…" Will groaned. "Do I have to?"

She nodded.

"Fine." Will bent down to pick up his son. He started to leave the room when he stopped suddenly. "Uh… JJ, make sure you keep Saturday night free. I've uh… got something uh… planned, ok?"

"Sure," she answered, amused.

"Good," he said relaxing. He left the room then, leaving JJ to wonder why Will was suddenly so tense.

* * *

JJ was having a good time. It had been non-stop laughter since the minute Garcia and Emily had pulled up to her house and she'd kissed Will and Henry goodbye. They were doing the Friday night bar-hop, following the carefree, happy-go-lucky vibe wherever it took them.

Currently, they were in a more upscale bar, full of what Garcia liked to call, 'wannabe snobs.' According to her, they were the type of people who weren't rich enough to actually be full fledged snobs, but rich enough to try at it. Yep, Garcia definitely had her quirks. At the moment, they were getting a kick out of imitating those said snobs. Well, more precisely, JJ and Emily were getting the kicks and Garcia alone was doing the imitating.

She had just finished imitating a particularly uptight woman and the group's laughter was dying down, when an errant thought flitted into JJ's mind.

"So, Emily," JJ began lightly.

"Yeah…" Emily replied, giving her blonde friend a suspicious look.

JJ attempted to keep her voice completely casual, not wanting to frighten her brunette friend into silence. "I met with Dave the other week, he mentioned something about you two going to a concert last week, together."

Garcia, at the moment, had been taking a sip of her club soda, when JJ divulged this new information. And in the next instant, Garcia was sputtering the liquid out of her mouth, and sadly her nose, all over her vintage, floral button-up blouse.

"What?" Garcia burst out at the same moment Emily groaned out loud, and JJ laughed. "Why didn't I hear about this?"

"Because," Emily started, annoyed. She shot JJ a very withering, pointed look. "It's no big deal."

"How is going out with the Ross-man no big deal, hello?" Garcia wanted to know.

"Ross-man?" Emily asked wryly.

"What? I think it fits…" Garcia defended. "Hotch is the boss-man, Rossi is the Ross-man."

Emily just laughed at that.

"Dave seemed to think it was," JJ kept right on, half-teasing, half-serious. "A big deal, I mean."

"No way!" Garcia said, deadpan, at the same time a shocked Emily went, "What!"

JJ laughed and then decided to backtrack. "He just told me about how you two went to the concert together. And he didn't stop telling me what a great time he had and how great you are…"

Emily's face went pale. "Really?"

JJ held back her laugh this time. "Yes, really."

There was an awkward moment of silence when everything went completely still. JJ's attempt at light-hearted teasing apparently didn't pan out. And from the look on Emily's face it had down-right frightened her. Oops.

"So…" Garcia broke the silence, sounding as if she was about to say something completely profound. "Are you hitting that?"

This time JJ's laugh burst out, not being able to hold it in at her friend's crude-ish remark. It seemed to do the trick, though; color definitely returned to Emily's face.

"Garcia… what the he—what are you—No, just no," Emily sputtered out.

By this time, JJ and Garcia were laughing uncontrollably. And after a few moments of glaring at her two so-called friends, Emily joined in.

They laughed straight for a good two minutes and only let it die down after a few glares from the wannabe's and the bartender's claim that they were being cut off—though, they were far from drunk. That got them to calm down.

The three friends placed money on the bar, got up and grabbed their things. They left wannabe's-r-us, not feeling the vibe anymore and went on search for a new watering hole.

They didn't go far. There was a less pretentious, more relaxing bar a couple of doors down. And once they were settled in, drinks in hand, Garcia decided to start a new, but albeit related (at least to her), topic.

"Speaking of hitting that…" Garcia started, causing Emily to choke on her drink. JJ gave her friend a few hard pats on the back. "Not Rossi… Don't you guys think its time our boss-man got some loving?"

It seemed to be the night for almost drowning, literally, in their drinks. Because this time JJ's drink went down the wrong tube.

JJ couldn't help it. The idea of Hotch and the phrase "hit that" in the same sentence irked her. First of all, Hotch wasn't the love 'em and leave 'em type. He was kind and caring and JJ knew that he'd take his time with a woman he cared about. Second of all, just the idea of Hotch "hitting" anyone did not sit well with JJ at all.

"JJ, are you all right?" she heard Emily say around her coughing fit.

Was she? Why did the idea of Hotch being in a relationship offend her so much?

"JJ?" Garcia asked concernedly.

It had to be the fact that Hotch was a really great guy. And he'd been through a lot. He deserved the best. Hotch and Jack. She just felt that no one would be enough for them. Yeah, that was it; she wanted the best for her good friend, that's why it affected her so.

"JJ?" Emily this time.

JJ coughed one last time and held up her hand. "I'm fine."

Her two friends continued to give her a concerned look.

"Really, I'm good, now what were you saying?" JJ resumed the conversation.

Garcia didn't look entirely convinced, but answered anyway. "I was just saying I think its time Hotch went back on the market."

"Why?" JJ let slip out.

Emily gave her a quizzical look. "Don't you think he deserves to be in a healthy, loving relationship?"

"Like the one he had with Haley?" JJ blurted out before her mind could filter.

"JJ!" Garcia looked shocked.

Emily just looked horrified.

Oops! JJ covered her mouth. And then taking her hand away she said tentatively, "That came out wrong."

"So, what did you mean to say?" Emily wanted to know.

JJ gave it some thought. Well, even when Hotch and Haley were still married things weren't great. It may have been a loving relationship, but it sure as heck hadn't been healthy. Haley didn't understand Hotch, she hadn't understood the motives behind the things he did.

Hotch needed someone who would understand. Someone who knew that with every case solved, with every un-sub that they put away Hotch was doing his part in saving the world. Hotch was trying to make the world a safer place, a place where Jack could be proud to grow up into. JJ understood.

JJ glanced at her friends who were waiting for an answer. She realized that that was exactly what she'd meant to say. So, instead of trying to explain her apparent defamation of a woman who'd died brutally, she said, "I'm sorry guys, I think I had a little too much to drink."

Her friends nodded their heads, believing her, while they visibly relaxed.

"Come on guys, let me drive you home," Garcia said, standing up, she grabbed her purse, pulling out her keys. She had been the designated driver for the night.

They drove towards JJ's house first, all the while singing at the top of their lungs to a Queen song.

It didn't take them long to pull into JJ's driveway. When they did Garcia turned down the music.

"You know my analyst friend, Stacey?" Garcia asked JJ, surprising her.

"Yeah…" JJ said tentatively, hand on the door knob. She had the insane urge to jump out before she heard the rest of Garcia's query. She didn't.

"You think Hotch would like her?" she wanted to know.

Stacey, a frizzy blonde, who never said an un-kind word to anyone, and was way too perky for her own good, would kill Hotch with her talkative-ness.

"Uh… maybe…" JJ said non-committal.

"Oooh… let's set him up," Emily exclaimed from the back seat.

JJ didn't want to stay to hear anymore. It just seemed wrong. "Uh… guys, I've got to go inside. Henry's waiting for me."

"Oh yeah, sorry JJ, have a good night," Garcia said cheerfully.

"Yeah, say hi to Henry and Will for us," Emily echoed.

_Will? Oh yeah… her boyfriend._

"I will, good night," JJ said shakily.

Before slamming the door, she heard bits of their new plan forming for when they should set the two Bureau employees up together.

JJ walked up to her front porch completely disconcerted. How could a night that was supposed to be full of nothing but fun leave her feeling drained and weighed down? She pushed open her front door to the greetings of her family.

"Yay, mommy's home!" Will exclaimed.

"Yay!" Henry echoed.

Her little family rushed her, but the sight of Will did nothing to dissuade all the thoughts she'd had about Hotch all night.

She was definitely in trouble.

* * *

Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know! Thanks!


	2. PreWedding 2

**A/N:** Hello! So… here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Pre-Wedding-2:**

**

* * *

**

JJ inspected herself in the mirror, making sure everything was in place. From what Will had bought her to wear tonight, she could tell that they were going someplace fancy. Where exactly they were going, though, she still didn't know.

She was wearing a long, fuchsia evening gown, strapless, with little jewels going around her body under the bust line. It was rare to catch her in such an intricate outfit.

"Where're we going tonight?" JJ asked over her shoulder; she saw that Will was busy trying to decide between a gold tie and an indigo one. "Blue," she answered for him.

"Thanks," he said warmly. He went about tying his tie while looking in the same mirror she was sitting in front of. She put on a layer of tinted lip-gloss while she waited for him to elaborate. "That's a surprise, JJ, you know that."

He was smirking knowingly at her.

"I hate surprises," she told him grudgingly.

Will smiled at her, love shining through. "You'll love this one, trust me."

"Ok…" she said reluctantly. "Well, I'm ready to get going. I'm going to check on Henry before we leave."

Will nodded and she left their shared bedroom to walk the hallway into Henry's bedroom. Henry was sitting on the big-boy bed they'd bought for him a few months earlier.

"Hey buddy, whatcha doing?" she asked absently, just enjoying her son being happy.

"I'm pwaying twucks," he said in his little boy voice. JJ smiled at her son's mispronunciations; it was too cute.

"Ok, hun, daddy and I are leaving soon, come give mommy a kiss," JJ urged.

The young boy happily did as told, swinging his little legs over the edge of the low bed. He made his way to her. She bent down to intercept his angelic kiss on the cheek.

"Be good for Uncle Spence when he gets here, ok?" JJ told her son.

He gave her a big nod and then went back to his bed. Before he resumed smashing truck toys against each other he had one more thing to tell his mommy.

"Mommy, you look so pwetty," he said genuinely.

JJ gave her son a watery smile. "Thanks honey."

Just then the phone began to ring, she rushed to the kitchen for the nearest handset, but Will was much quicker.

"JJ," Will called out, "it's for you."

Reaching the kitchen, she grabbed the cordless phone and clicked it on. "Will, I've got it."

She heard the click of the other phone hanging up and then she put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey JJ," she heard Hotch's deep voice coming through. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

It wasn't her imagination when her heart sped up at the sound of her voice. "Hotch, hi, Will and I are about to go out… but, I think I can talk for a bit. What's up?"

"Oh, that's ok, I won't keep you long. I just wanted to ask if you, Will, and Henry would like to join Jack and I at the circus tomorrow?" Hotch asked. "I managed to get a few extra tickets and Jack has been begging me to get Henry to go."

JJ smiled. Jack was adorable. "Um… sure, Henry and I are in, I'll have to ask Will. But I can let you know later tonight, I hope."

"Good," Hotch said sincerely. "We'll both be very happy to see you two tomorrow…" Her cheeks warmed at that comment. "It starts at 11; I can pick you guys up?"

JJ nodded her head and then realized that he couldn't see it. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"All right, see you then."

"See you," JJ replied.

She hung up the phone and put the receiver down on the counter. Staring at it, she couldn't help the warm fuzzies that filled her up inside. _Man, what was wrong with her? _She was acting like a girl with a crush. Was that it? Did she have a crush on her former boss and now good friend?

"JJ?" she heard from behind her. She jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Whoa, are you ok?" Will asked; she nodded. "Ready to go? I think I just saw Reid pulling into the driveway."

She nodded again. "I just have to grab my purse."

She started to leave the kitchen when Will's voice stopped her. "What did Hotch need?"

"Hotch?" she very nearly squeaked out. _Oh man,_ she needed to get over this crush and fast. "Oh, Hotch, he uh… was inviting us to see the circus tomorrow."

"All of us?" Will asked, as the doorbell suddenly ran.

"Yeah," she answered.

Will started for the door as she trailed after him. "Oh, I can't, remember, I've got to help Jason with his basement renovations."

JJ suddenly did remember. She had forgotten that Will had started to help his newfound best friend from the police force with some home renovations. She had forgotten because Jason was pretty much a stranger to her. Will always went to the other man's house, never vice versa.

"We'll talk about it later," JJ brushed it off as Will opened the door.

She had every intention of going whether Will went with them or not. It had been an immensely considerate thing of Hotch to do for them, and the little crush helped her along too.

"Reid, how's it going?" Will greeted.

"Hi Will, it's been good," Reid answered.

JJ took a look at her son's god parent. He looked a bit different than the last time she saw him a week and a half ago. Was that hair gel in his hair?

"Hey Spence," she greeted warmly.

"JJ… wow, you look beautiful," Reid said by way of greeting.

She laughed at his star-struck expression. It seemed this break from the team wasn't just wreaking havoc with her emotions.

She leaned up and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Reid… and thanks for babysitting."

He blushed brightly and she heard Will attempt to cover his chuckle.

"No problem. I brought a couple of things I think will interest Henry," Reid said. "Uh…" He reached into his bag and took out a couple of movies with titles far beyond a toddler's comprehension. "A Beautiful Mind… uh… The Last Samurai…"

"Reid, those aren't really kid friendly," JJ informed him.

Reid looked at the two movies than back at the couple. "Really?"

Will shook his head. "No, my friend."

"Oh," Reid said, still looking perplexed. He pulled something else out of his bag. "Well… I got this one too… the Wigglies or something."

JJ held back a laugh. "The Wiggles?"

"Yeah, yeah that's it," Reid confirmed.

"Definitely go with that one," Will let him know. "We should get going, JJ."

"Oh ok," JJ answered. She turned to Reid. "Thanks again!"

"Your welcome, have fun!"

* * *

JJ glanced around her surroundings. Her eyes hadn't jumped back into their sockets and her mouth had only closed when she'd started to chew on her first course.

The place Will had taken her had courses! It was called Osteria de Medici, an Italian place, which JJ knew took several months, at least, to get into. JJ had no idea how Will had gotten reservations.

"Hey," she whispered across the table.

Will, clearly amused, whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

Why were they? She shrugged in answer. "Are… are you sure this is ok?"

Will laughed. "Of course, JJ," he told her. "Why would I take you somewhere not ok? I just want you to relax and enjoy yourself… _are you_ having a good time?"

He seemed tentative suddenly and JJ wanted to cure him of any insecurities and quick.

"Yeah, of course I'm having a good time," she assured. "This place really is amazing. I mean, courses? Come on!"

"Good, good," he said, suddenly nervous.

JJ sensed his change in mood right away. She leaned across the table and placed a calming hand on his forearm. "Hey," she said soothingly. "What is it?"

He looked up into her eyes and she finally saw _it_ sparkling in his blue eyes. Anticipation. Excitement. Hesitation. Uncertainty. Love.

_Uh oh_, JJ thought.

"I… I have a question to ask you," Will answered her question.

JJ pulled back, detaching her gaze from his hopeful one. She began to look everywhere but at him. "Uh… do you want to wait until the next course gets here… you know, so the waiter won't interrupt us?"

This time Will reached across the table and took her hand in his. Her gaze flashed fleetingly to his, but the brilliance of the love shining from his eyes caused her to look away.

"No," Will shot her down.

And then to her complete horror he was getting up out of his chair, taking her hand with him, until she was turned in her chair and he was kneeling down in front of her.

"Will…" she started tentatively.

She was sure her complete fear and terror at this situation was showing on her face. So why wasn't Will getting the message? She tried to meet his gaze once again, but the shining love beams coming from his eyes were blinding her and apparently him.

"JJ, I love you," he started.

"I love you too," she said quickly, happy to distract him.

He just smiled brighter at that. _Crap!_ Now people were staring. _Oh, this was a disaster._

And in the brief moment between Will's smile brightening and his taking a breath to utter his next words JJ had the chance to consider exactly why it would be a disaster.

She loved Will, she did. He was the father of the very essence of her being. Will had given her Henry and for that she would be eternally grateful to him. They had built a life together centering on Henry. It was stable and healthy and they were all happy. Weren't they?

"JJ, I know at first you didn't want to. And I understood your reasons back then. We hadn't known each other long. You weren't sure about us," he continued, voicing some of her hesitations. "But, we've been together for almost four years now. I love you, you love me. And I'd like to ask you to marry me. So… marry me, JJ?"

She forced herself to meet his gaze; he deserved that much, at least. He was so hopeful… and so happy. She was happy too, right?

_Ugh!_ Why was she hesitating? Will was the man she loved; there would be no one else for her, ever!

A flash suddenly went through her mind. A memory, Hotch by her side giving her one of his rare smiles. But the smile was almost sad somehow. Where was that memory from? Better yet, why was she remembering it now?

"JJ?" Will urged.

Her gaze had strayed, and now she returned it to meet his questioning and, this time, more decidedly uncertain gaze.

She couldn't pinpoint why she was hesitating. Couldn't put her finger on it. So there was only one choice.

"Yes…" she whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you."

And then Will was pulling her into a hug, and people all around were clapping their approval and JJ was suddenly reliving the sad Hotch smile.

%%

_She hadn't wanted to tell them, him, this way. They were excited for her. Yet, when she looked into his eyes, she could see behind his smile. He was hurt? Or sad?_

_He started to walk away. She had to know the reason behind the look._

"_Hotch," she called as she chased after him._

_He stopped and turned around. "JJ, you could have told me…"_

%%

Will was slipping something onto her finger. She looked down, seeing the large engagement ring, one thought going through her head.

_What did I just do?_

* * *

Well that's it for now. I'm so happy with the response I got for this story. I absolutely love writing JJ/Hotch stories and I'm glad people enjoy them too.

I'll probably be updating this one sometime next weekend, so stay tuned for some Hotch perspective.

Thanks to anyone who added this to their alert list, and thanks to my readers and reviewers: **Hotch Fan; Teh . Juxtaposer; canny-bairn; basket-case1880; FloatingAmoeba; BbyStarlette; and LITERARYjunkie25.**

Thanks!


	3. PreWedding 3

**A/N:** Hello again. So, I didn't get quite the response for the second chapter as I did for the first. But, of course I'll keep updating, for me and for anyone else who is enjoying this story. I'm excited for where it's going to go, so I'm definitely seeing it through. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Pre-Wedding 3:**

**

* * *

**

Hotch pulled up to JJ and Will's modest family home. It wasn't unlike the one he had once shared with Hailey. And yet he knew it was different. Because the family in this house was a happy one.

"Are we there daddy?"

Hotch turned in his seat to look at his son in his booster seat. "Yeah, son, let's go check if Henry, Aunt JJ and Uncle Will are ready to go, ok?"

"Ok daddy," Jack agreed.

Hotch helped his son out of his seat and they walked hand in hand up to the front door. At Jack's insistence, Hotch hefted his son up to reach for the door bell.

After waiting thirty seconds, they heard a child's excited screams and padded footsteps coming towards the door. And then they heard some delicate, yet shouted, chiding by none other then Hotch's former media liaison.

"Slow down Henry, they won't go anywhere," JJ yelled.

And then the door was opening to reveal a somewhat breathless and slightly dishevelled JJ. Hotch had to hold back his laugh as he watched JJ try to hold Henry back, gently, by wrapping her leg around his waist.

"Yay, circus time, let's go!" Henry exclaimed clearly, as he tried to walk around his mother.

"Henry!" JJ said firmly, seeming exasperated.

"Hey Henry," Hotch greeted the little toddler. The boy beamed back at him. "Why don't you and Jack go play in your room until we're ready to go? Ok?"

"Ok!" Henry said excitedly, he took Jack's hand and pulled him away. "Come on Jack!"

And then just like that both boys disappeared up the stairs. JJ held the door open form him to come in and then shut it behind them.

"Thank you," she breathed out, relaxing.

Hotch gave her a chuckle. "He's a bit hyper, isn't he…"

She gave him a raised eyebrow. "Understatement of the year… I completely blame Will. He decided to feed my son sugary oatmeal for breakfast. And then he left me to fend for myself when the bomb exploded."

"Oh… Will's not coming?" Hotch asked curiously.

He watched JJ wince. "Yeah, sorry I didn't get back to you… Will had a… uh… prior engagement that he couldn't get out of. I'll reimburse you for that third ticket."

By the added 'uh' he could tell that either she didn't know where Will was or that she didn't approve of where he was. He was suddenly curious to know which it was, but he was too polite to ask.

"Don't worry about it, JJ," he said instead.

They stood there for a minute, awkwardly, until JJ broke it.

"Uh… I've got to pull Henry's car seat out of my car," JJ told him. "Why don't you check on the boys?"

Hotch nodded. "Sure… why don't you take my keys and move it to my car. I'll get the boys ready to go."

She smiled her relief and he pulled out his keys from his pocket. When she reached for them with her left hand he received a shock of a lifetime. Something large and sparkly on the all important ring finger.

He met her gaze; she was still smiling at him. She hadn't noticed that he'd noticed the ring. So, he put the keys into her hand.

"Thanks," she said happily.

He nodded, not knowing what else to say. She left, leaving Hotch to wonder what exactly the ring meant. Even though, deep down, he knew exactly what it meant.

* * *

Hotch was sitting on what was rapidly becoming his favourite park bench in the world. The circus was loud and crowded, and thankfully over. JJ and Hotch had decided to take their kids to the park to blow off some of that excited energy the show had instilled in them.

They were sitting silently, content to watch their children play happily and just enjoy each others company.

But after JJ's fourth wistful sigh, Hotch knew he had to say something.

"JJ?" he said softly.

And that's all it seemed to take to get her to speak.

"Hotch… do you ever question the decisions you've made in your life?"

"All the time," he confessed.

Another sigh. "How do you keep it from driving you crazy?"

That was a tough one. He wasn't quite sure he could be called completely sane. You had to be a little strange to do the job he did everyday.

"I… I don't know," he said unsurely, not liking the fact that he didn't have a straight answer for her. "Having Jack helps. Knowing that I must have made some good choices to get me him helps a lot."

"Yeah…" JJ said, nodding, accepting that answer. She was quiet for a second before she burst out in frustration, "I just wish I had something to make my decisions for me… like a psychic or… or… I don't know."

"A magic 8 ball?" he tried to joke, wanting to lighten the mood at least a bit.

But when she answered, completely serious, "Yeah," he knew something was up.

He frowned at his friend. This was a much different JJ then the one he'd seen a couple days ago. The other JJ was carefree, relaxed. This one was definitely wound up. And he could definitely guess at what was up.

"You really don't like change, do you?" he hedged.

She shook her head. "No not really."

He took a deep breath. He knew it was none of his business; especially since she hadn't mentioned it yet. But it had been right there, on her finger, staring him in the face all day. And he had to know if it really was what it so obviously was. The end of his one in a million chance.

Hotch reached out and gave her hand a bit of a tap. "Seems like you've got a pretty big change coming up that you haven't told me about yet…"

JJ looked away from watching the boys to gaze at him with startled, big blue eyes. He always loved her eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she questioned.

It was hard to tear his eyes away from her own expressive ones, but he did, to look down at her left hand.

"I mean that, right there," he said dryly.

He watched her lift her left hand to hold it in front of her face as if she was surprised to see the expensive ring there. "Oh… I hadn't meant to wear it… I was going to keep it at home, I forgot."

That was a strange statement to Hotch. Most brides-to-be were excited to wear their new status out for the world to see. But JJ seemed to want to hide it. Something wasn't right.

"Why?" Hotch wanted to know.

"Why what?" JJ replied.

Hotch let out his breath. He realized he was probably about to overstep the boundaries of their friendship. But he was concerned. JJ had been agitated since the minute he'd picked her and Henry up. And he was maybe a little hopeful too… hopeful that maybe JJ was realizing that this wasn't what she wanted. Yes, he was being selfish.

"Why would you want to hide it JJ?" Hotch inquired. "I mean, if this is what you want… then you should want to show it off for the world to see. If Will is who you want…"

"Of course Will is who I want!" JJ said sharply, almost defensively. "Who else would I want? I love _him_, Hotch!"

Hotch winced. He hadn't meant to make her angry. "That's not what I meant. I was—"

"What did you mean, then? Just because I don't want to flaunt it or show it off doesn't mean I don't love him," JJ continued. "Hotch you have no right… no right…"

She got up and started to stalk away toward Henry.

This was so not what he wanted. His moment of selfishness was about to cost him one of the best things in his life.

"JJ, stop," he called after her. Luckily, she did as told, but she didn't turn to face him. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say anything to hurt you. I was… I was just worried about you. I mean, you seemed not yourself. And I just wanted to make sure that being engaged to Will is what you want," he paused in his explanation. "I… just care about you."

She turned around then, her expression softened, hopefully by his words. "You… you care about me?"

She seemed unsure to him and he guessed he hadn't much, ok any, opportunity to express even his basic feelings to her.

"Of course, I do," he told her.

JJ surprised him then by throwing her arms around him and engulfing him in a big hug. It was the second time in a few short days that she'd embraced him. And he willingly hugged her back.

"I care about you too," she practically whispered in his ear.

He didn't want to let her go, but knew that he had to. He pulled back a bit so that he was able to look her in the face.

"I'm sorry again, for… prying," he apologized. "I just want to make sure you're happy."

"I am," she said contently.

Then she pulled him back for a quick hug before she pulled away and went to join the boys.

Hotch watched her walking away completely aware that she hadn't really answered his question about why she had meant to leave the ring behind.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I'll be updating soon, probably this weekend. Hope you enjoyed, leave me a review and let me know what you think!

Thanks to my two reviewers: **kdzl** and **angry penguin**. Thanks!

And thanks to those who have alerted this story!


	4. PreWedding 4

**A/N: **Hello again. Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on my Christmas Gift Exchange fic for the challenge on Chit Chat in Author's Corner and some original stuff, so I didn't have a lot of time for this story. But I'm back with another chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Pre-Wedding 4:**

**

* * *

**

"JJ, I'm so happy for you!" Garcia exclaimed.

JJ laughed. It was probably the hundredth time since she'd told her friends at the BAU two days ago that Garcia had exclaimed her favouritism of JJ's status change.

"Thanks Penelope," JJ replied.

"Hey JJ, what do you think of this one?"

JJ turned around to see Emily holding out a very elaborate, lacy wedding dress concoction.

"Emily," JJ protested. "I'm looking for subtle, remember, subtle."

Emily frowned at her. "Who wants to blend in on their wedding day? You should stand out! You need to go all out!"

After JJ had told her friends of Will's proposal both Penelope and Emily had insisted that this weekend would be devoted to dress shopping, even though no date had been set or even talked about. But her two best friends were not only eager to get JJ the perfect dress, but were eager to go bridesmaid dress shopping as well, having correctly assumed that JJ would want them to be part of her day.

JJ returned Emily's frown with her own.

"Ok, ok," Emily replied grudgingly, replacing the dress on the rack. "Subtle it is."

JJ let out a sigh. She couldn't help feeling that she was doing this dress shopping thing wrong.

"Keep looking guys, I'm going outside to get some air."

She pushed open the store's door and stepped out into the chilly air. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep her warm. She needed a couple of minutes alone. Her friends were excited for her and she was sucking the fun out of the day. She couldn't help it, but she knew if she kept up the attitude her friends would start to wonder what was up with her. And she couldn't begin to explain why she felt so… down. JJ couldn't even explain to herself how she felt and why.

JJ looked down at the sidewalk, kicking at some invisible rocks with her black boots.

_Suck it up, JJ_, she thought to herself. _You love Will, remember? This is a good thing._

JJ spun around to look at the beautiful white gown in the window of the bridal shop they were currently at. It was stunning like many of the dresses in the shop. So why didn't she get that wondrous feeling most brides-to-be got?

"You'd look great in that," a familiar voice said from behind her.

JJ felt her heart skip a beat and a smile came to her face instantly. She turned around to see Hotch, casually dressed in jeans and a pullover fleece sweater, giving her a small, but genuine smile.

"Hotch, hi," she said breathlessly.

She was even more elated to see him when his smile widened at her brief greeting.

"Hello JJ," he replied simply.

She felt her cheeks start to warm as she continued to stare at the man in front of her.

"Uh…" JJ stumbled. "What are you up to?"

"Just running some errands," he answered. "Jack's with Jessica and his cousins so…"

JJ nodded dumbly.

"I don't have to ask what you're doing," Hotch said politely.

JJ looked at him quizzically, wondering briefly why his smile seemed to dim. Hotch pointed behind her and she followed his finger.

"Oh… oh yeah," JJ answered uncomfortably. "Yeah… Emily and Penelope… they dragged me dress shopping."

"Dragged you?" Hotch said perceptively, frowning.

She blushed. "Well… uh… this just seems silly…" JJ continued to stumble, as Hotch began to look concerned. "I mean… Will and I haven't set a date yet. So…"

Hotch nodded in understanding. "It doesn't hurt to start early," he offered.

JJ just shrugged.

"You know…" Hotch started, glancing at his watch. "I've got some time… I could give you some tips…"

"Oh no… Hotch, I couldn't take your time up like that," she protested.

She was super surprised when Hotch put his arm around her shoulders. Her heart fluttered once again. In her shock she let herself be led back into the store.

"Come on JJ," Hotch was speaking again and JJ did her best to focus on his words and not how good it felt to be pulled close to his body. "I've done this before; I can give you the inside scoop."

JJ laughed as they entered the store. "The inside scoop? You know wedding dresses, do you?"

"I sat through ten different stores and fifty different dresses before Hailey found the right one," Hotch confessed. "Trust me, I know dresses."

"Ok," JJ said amused. "I leave myself in your capable hands."

"You start on that rack, I'll look over here," Hotch ordered.

JJ nodded. She turned to the rack, and began to push through the dresses. JJ looked over her shoulder at her former boss. Hotch was already busy looking through the dresses. She smiled. She felt a surge of affection for the man. And for the first time that day she felt something more than anxiety.

"Ms. Jareau," a saleswoman got her attention. "Your friends asked me to tell you that they are upstairs trying on bridesmaid dresses. They also said that if you don't join them shortly you forfeit your bride-ly duty of choosing the ugliest dress you can find for them. That was the red-head's words, not mine."

JJ chuckled. "Thanks!"

JJ decided to leave it alone. Her friends would know what looked best on their bodies. She was sure that they thought she would be upset being left all alone. Shooting Hotch another look, JJ was not alone and glad for his company.

Going back to the dresses she found herself looking at them more eagerly. Each one looked more beautiful than the last and they all had potential. None really stood out, but she wasn't feeling down like before.

"What about this one?"

JJ turned around to see Hotch holding up the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen. Her face lit up instantly.

"I thought you might like it," Hotch said happily.

JJ moved her gaze from the dress to meet his gaze. He was watching her with a brilliant smile on his face. There was something akin to happiness in his eyes. But as she continued to gaze into his eyes she something else. Something a bit darker, something like… sadness.

_Was he sad for her? Why would he be sad for her? Of course, he wasn't sad for her! He was probably remembering dress shopping with Hailey. Hailey was his first love, the woman he'd always love._

"JJ?" Hotch asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

JJ quickly shook away the sad thoughts. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

"Why don't you try it on?" Hotch asked softly.

Holding his gaze, still wondering at the sadness, she reached for the dress, fingers brushing Hotch's. She felt a jolt of electricity at the touch. Sure she was the only one that felt it, she glanced into his eyes only to find him looking at her intensely. She was not alone in the feeling.

"Uh… I'll go try it on," she said quickly.

JJ all but ran to the dressing room with the dress in hand. She paused for a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She was a bit on the flushed side, giving her pale skin some color and she was glowing. She felt as though she was radiating. And for the first time in a while she truly felt beautiful. JJ hadn't felt this way in a while, not since her pregnancy or the first few months of Henry's life.

Quickly, she undressed, and then pulled up the satiny sheath dress up her body. The straps were single strands of iridescent beads. The dress had a layer of beadwork starting from the top of the dress at a point in the middle, spanning down and outward to wrap around her waist, all the way to the back of the dress and down. It left her sides covered in plain, white satin. The dress had a bit of a train as well, also satin and covered in beads. The dress was simple, yet elaborate. The beads probably made it impractical, but she didn't care. The dress was beautiful, it was perfect.

She could just imagine walking down the aisle, holding a bunch of orange and white tiger lilies. Taking every fateful step towards the man of her dreams. She saw herself smiling at the crowd of her family and friends. And then she was looking down the aisle at the tall, dark, and handsome man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

JJ was jolted back to reality when the man she saw standing at the altar was not Will, but Hotch.

JJ frowned at herself in the mirror. _That wasn't right, was it? She loved Will, he was everything to her. He was the father of her child. So why was Hotch in her happy fantasy? That was wrong, wasn't it?_

JJ's head was spinning. _Why was she suddenly fantasizing about Hotch?_

"JJ?" came Hotch's voice, outside the dressing room. "Everything all right?"

JJ shook her head. _She was fine,_ she told herself. _Just fine._ She was fantasizing about Hotch because he was here and he had found the dress. _Yeah, that was it._ Her confused brain was just mixing situations and people up. _Yep, that was it._

JJ resolved herself to being just fine. She took a deep breath and turned around. Counting to three, she opened the dressing room door. Stepping out to the sound of a gasp, JJ looked around in search of the owner of that surprised utterance. But the only person in sight was Hotch.

Glancing at Hotch, she found him staring at her, eyes wide, mouth dropped open.

"So…" JJ started nervously. "What do you think?"

"JJ…" Hotch murmured, she watched him swallow before continuing. "You look… breathtaking."

It was a simple statement, but it had her blushing profusely. Especially since he continued to stare at her with such intensity, amazement, and… something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"Hotch…" JJ practically whispered. She wanted to say something to him, anything. But she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. And luckily or unluckily the moment was suddenly disturbed.

"Oh JJ," Garcia exclaimed. "You look like an angel!"

Emily was nodding enthusiastically. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks," JJ gave them her attention. "Uh, Hotch picked it out…"

She pointed out her friend sitting in the chair.

"Hotch?" Garcia questioned looking at her unit chief. "When did you get here?"

Hotch, JJ noticed, had still been watching her, and finally turned to acknowledge their friends.

"Not too long ago," Hotch answered. "But… uh… I've got to go now."

"Really?" JJ said in surprise. Hotch turned to look at her apologetically.

"Yeah… I've got a couple more things to take care of before I need to pick up Jack," he told her.

"Oh ok," JJ said, too mentally exhausted to hide her disappointment. "I guess I'll see you later?"

Hotch nodded. "You will," he assured, giving her a small smile. "And JJ…"

"Yeah?"

"You look amazing… that's _the _dress," he finished and then she was watching him leave the store.

She didn't realize she was staring after him until Emily spoke up, startling her.

"Uh… JJ, are you and Hotch all right?" she paused. "You seemed…"

"Intense," Garcia finished.

JJ nodded emphatically. "Oh yeah… we're fine, we're great… we're friends…"

* * *

Hotch took in a deep breath, his fourth one in a row since exiting the bridal shop a moment ago.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Helping JJ get excited over one of the biggest days of her life; it seemed like a good thing for a friend to do for another friend. But after finding her that perfect dress, and seeing it on her, seeing how it fit like a glove, how it made her glow, he realized that going into that shop with her had been a mistake.

JJ was marrying another man. He had to accept that. He would accept that. He just had to avoid JJ in wedding planning situations until he did actually accept it. It was just that simple. He would continue to see JJ under play-date circumstances. Everything else would have to be suspended until he could get over the image of seeing her at an altar standing next to him out of his mind.

Hotch was convinced that all this was just a bit of a crush he'd developed for her after she'd left the BAU. After seeing JJ almost everyday for the past six years and then going to seeing her maybe once a week, if he was lucky, just made him feel deprived of her.

_Yes that was it,_ his feelings for the gorgeous, caring blonde only stemmed from the absence of seeing her.

But as he started to walk away from the shop a phrase he'd heard awhile ago popped into his head, something about absence and the heart wanting more. _What was it? Oh yeah, absence makes the heart grow fonder._

He took another deep breath, letting it out in a long suffering sigh. He was in big trouble.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

Thanks for all the great reviews: **shar; angry penguin; crazyobsession101; Hotch Fan; canny-bairn; Zolidify; FloatingAmoeba; kdzl; and schokokaffe.**

And thanks to anyone who's added this to their alerts list.

You guys are awesome!


	5. PreWedding 5

**A/N:** Hello all! Again, sorry for the long wait. I've been working on my Christmas Gift Exchange fic. I started it, and then I rewrote it completely. So, this story had to be put on hold for a bit. Sorry about that. But, I'm back again. And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Pre-Wedding 5:**

**

* * *

**

"So…"

Hotch glanced up from his drink to look at the man sitting across from him. Rossi had invited him out to get a drink. He thought it was because of the case they'd just come back from. They'd found the kidnapping victim alive, but the un-sub had gotten away. Cases like that could keep your head twirling in 'what ifs' if you didn't somehow try to distract yourself. So, this was initially why Hotch thought Rossi had invited him to the upscale bar. Now, Rossi's tone made him think otherwise.

"So…" Hotch prompted.

Rossi squinted at him, giving him the look Hotch liked to call "attempted X-ray vision," before continuing, "I heard something interesting from Emily…"

_Uh oh,_ Hotch thought anxiously.

"Yeah, speaking of Emily, you know she and Garcia came up with a nickname for you," Hotch tried to distract him.

Rossi just gave him another look and went on. "She said something about you picking out JJ's wedding dress. When did you become a fashion designer, Hotch?"

"Shut up Dave," Hotch said dryly, not wanting to talk about that day. He felt that that was a private moment he'd shared with JJ. That's why he'd left so quickly when Garcia and Emily had shown up, that and well he'd felt his feelings were going to overwhelm him.

"Seriously, Hotch, what are you doing picking out another man's fiancée's dress for her?" Rossi scrutinized.

"Really, we're going to talk about this?" Hotch replied tersely.

Rossi held up his hands in a 'so-sue-me' gesture. "We're just concerned… Emily says she saw some… intense looks passing between the two of you," Rossi elaborated. "JJ's with Will."

"Trust me, I know that," Hotch said grudgingly, taking a swill of the hard alcohol.

"So…" Rossi prompted.

"Look, Dave, it's nothing, ok. I ran into JJ outside the shop. She seemed down so I offered to help her out to cheer her up. That's all. I'm not sure what Emily is seeing."

Rossi nodded. "And the looks you two were sharing… is something going on between—"

"No."

"Because, Will is—"

"No, Dave, just no! Nothing is going on between JJ and I," Hotch practically shouted.

"Ok, ok," Rossi said, backing off.

They sat there in silence. Hotch really didn't want to keep talking about this. And yet… he had no one else to talk to. He definitely couldn't talk to JJ.

"The looks were all me…" he admitted quietly.

Rossi let out a sigh, feeling for the younger man. "That's not what Emily says… she specifically said something about JJ staring longingly after you when you left."

Hotch gave a snort of disbelief. "She probably was sad to see the only other sane and normal person leave the shop. You should have seen Penelope and Emily they were acting crazy…"

"I don't think that was it, Hotch," his friend denied.

"What am I supposed to do with this information?" Hotch questioned, his voice harsh.

"That depends," Rossi shrugged, unfazed by Hotch's hostility. "How do you feel about her?"

That silenced Hotch. He took a sip of his drink. How _did_ he feel about JJ? She had certainly become a close friend, especially of late. The play-dates between Jack and Henry weren't only bonding time for the kids, but between them as well. He thoroughly enjoyed every minute he spent with her. And he knew he cared for her.

So what did that all add up to?

"Do you… love her?" Rossi tentatively asked.

"No," Hotch said quickly and forcefully.

"Are you sure?"

Hotch remained silent. Again, he had no idea how he felt about her. All he knew was that lately his heart wouldn't stop racing in her presence. He would take every chance he could get to touch her. He knew her sadness caused him pain. And all he wished for was for her and Henry to be eternally happy.

"Look, it doesn't matter how I feel, ok," Hotch avoided. "JJ loves Will. And she's going to marry him. End of story."

He downed the last of his drink and stood up. Pulling out his wallet, he threw a few bills on the bar.

"I'm going, see you at work," Hotch finished.

Hotch hoped that Emily hadn't told everyone of the wedding dress incident. He didn't want more of his friends trying to give him helpful tips. He just wanted to get over these feelings… he needed some time away from all this nuptial talk. And then once JJ was married he'd hopefully be over her. Until then, he didn't need everyone and their mother analyzing the situation.

* * *

"Eat your breakfast Henry," JJ scolded her two year old toddler.

"I don't wanna, mommy," Henry protested. "I want oatmeal!

JJ threw a frown at Will. Currently, he was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, oblivious to the situation he'd ultimately caused.

"We don't have any, Henry," JJ denied. "Now eat your cereal."

"No," Henry shouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

JJ let out a sigh. "Will, this is all you."

"Hmm…" Will mumbled, lowering the paper. "What's up?"

JJ frowned. "_Your son_ won't eat his breakfast, because he wants that sugary oatmeal you gave him the other day."

Will smiled, putting the paper down. "Now son," Will began. "You want to be a big boy, right?"

"I want to be like you daddy," Henry eagerly answered.

Will chuckled. "Well then, you need to eat your breakfast."

And it was that simple; Henry picked up his spoon and continued to eat the healthy non-sugary cereal she'd bought for him. She looked from father to son, amazed.

"That was great, Will," she praised. She would remember the 'be like daddy' strategy for next time.

Will smiled at her and then went back to his paper. JJ took a sip of her coffee going back to the paperwork she had to finish reading for work.

"June first," Will suddenly spoke up.

JJ glanced at Will. "What?"

Will dropped the paper once again. "June first; I was thinking that would be a perfect wedding anniversary date. Neither of us will ever forget it."

JJ's heart started to race. June first wasn't that far away, it being the end of March. That would only be two months away.

"But… that doesn't give us time to uh… to uh… plan," JJ stuttered. "It's going to be near to impossible to book a church or… or reception hall."

Will's smile turned into a proud grin. "Done and done."

"What?" JJ nearly squeaked out.

"I booked them last year," Will answered.

"What?" JJ's voice neared a new pitch.

Will pulled his chair closer to hers. He reached for her hands, engulfing them in his own. "I've bee thinking about this for awhile. Last year, I drove by this church… and for some reason I just knew that was the place. So I got out and booked the date."

"But… but… what if I don't like it?" JJ asked lamely.

"Trust me, you'll love it," Will assured. "And if you don't we'll find somewhere else."

He was still smiling. JJ didn't have the heart to protest it further. "O… Ok…"

"Ok?" Will asked eagerly.

"Ok," she said more firmly.

She had already committed to marrying him. What did it matter when it happened?

"Hey Henry, your mommy and daddy are getting married June first," Will said excitedly.

"Yay!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yay!" JJ echoed, throwing in as much enthusiasm as she could.

"My mom's coming into town next week to help us with the planning," Will said, trying to relieve her stress, but all JJ could think was 'Oh great, another person to be enthusiastic around.'

"How'd the wedding dress shopping go last weekend? Did you buy anything?"

"No," JJ lied.

She tried her hardest not to grimace. She had, in fact, bought a dress. After Hotch had left the store JJ had immediately purchased the dress he'd chosen for her. But for some reason, it felt wrong to tell Will about it.

"That's ok, my mom will love to help you out," Will assured.

"Great," JJ said, smiling, hoping it didn't look strained.

"Yeah," Will echoed, suddenly standing up. "I've got to get to work. We'll talk more later…" He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too," she murmured.

"See you later buddy," Will said to his son.

"Bye daddy," Henry piped up.

JJ watched her fiancée leave the room. Staring off into nothing, JJ had to ask herself why this was all so difficult.

* * *

Well that's if for now. I know it's short. But, hopefully I'll be updating this weekend.

Thanks to everyone who's alerting this and reviewing: **Hotch Fan; Zoldify **(_yeah I should have used a thesaurus, but I was too tired. Thanks for the review!);_ **deeda; kdzl; and JJandHotch4ever96 **(_Will's a great guy, but yeah I love Jotch too. If you want to read a story where Will is removed from the picture nicely you can read my fic For You, Always.)._

See ya all soon!


	6. PreWedding 6

**A/N: **Hey again! Thanks for the great response! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Pre-Wedding 6:**

**

* * *

**

JJ sped down the roads in her SUV, all alone at the moment. She needed a break. Big time. And that's what she was currently doing, taking the break.

It was late, around 9pm; TV watching time for normal people. But her life had not been normal for awhile now, not since Will had decided on a wedding date, two weeks ago. Her life at the moment consisted of work, wedding planning, and Henry, that's it and she was going to burn up. In fact, if she saw one more fabric swatch she just might shoot someone with her work issued gun.

She was driving around aimlessly, unsure of where she really was until she stopped at a four way stop and found that she knew the neighbourhood. And she wasn't far from a particular person's house either. So, without even thinking, she navigated the residential area until she was in front of a small, modest family home.

There was a light on in the house. So, he was home, that much she knew. But what she did not know was whether he'd want to see her or not. All she knew was she really needed to see him.

JJ hadn't spoken to Hotch since the day he'd helped her with wedding dress shopping. She could fully admit to herself that she missed him. She thought about him every day, especially about the moment they'd shared in the shop. But, the wedding planning was keeping her too busy. So, she had to wonder, would he be mad at her?

She let out a resigned sigh; there was only one way to find out.

JJ stepped out of her car, shutting the door behind. The door made what seemed to her like too loud of a noise and she suddenly felt like the world was watching her as she took to the pathway that led to Hotch's front door.

It was ridiculous, really, this feeling of guilt she suddenly had. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Only visiting a friend, and surely that wasn't a crime. Yes, she'd told Will and his mother that she'd forgotten something at work and needed to get it, but that had been an excuse for a break. She didn't need an excuse to visit her good friend Aaron Hotchner.

She knocked on the front door, tentatively. Of course, she probably wouldn't mention the impromptu visit to Will or his mother when she got home.

The door opened thirty seconds later to reveal a very dressed down Agent Hotchner in a white t-shirt, grey sweats, and bare feet. She stared down at those bare feet in amazement. She'd never, ever seen his feet before, not even when he was in the hospital. It was definitely a mind-blowing sight.

"I was wondering when you'd finally knock on the door," he said smoothly. "Come on in."

JJ forced herself to look away from his feet, to glance up at him. She was happy to see that he looked amused, not angry. She smiled; blushing, because she knew she'd been caught at so many things, staring at his feet being one.

He held the door open for her stepping to the side. And she walked right on in. Strangely, she didn't feel the guilt anymore. All she could feel was a warmness that was radiating through her whole body. And she recognized it immediately as happiness.

JJ turned around to watch him shut the door on them.

"So…" she started. "You saw me sitting in my car?"

He nodded. "I was starting to think that I might have had to go out and get you myself."

"Yeah, well…" she said, not really knowing what to say.

He smiled at her. "Come on, let's go sit down," he said decisively.

He led them through the house into the small living room, decorated in dark, rich tones that were so him. Hotch immediately took a seat at one end of the black leather sofa, and she soon followed, taking the other end, bringing her knees up to her chest, getting comfortable.

They were silent, as she watched him pour two glasses of some kind of liquor that he'd had at the ready, as if he'd been waiting for her. Wordlessly, he handed her a glass and she reached across the sofa, fingers brushing against his as she took it.

"Thanks," she murmured.

He took a long, thorough sip, watching her above the glass. She couldn't take her eyes away from him, mesmerized by his quiet demeanour. JJ took a small sip of the liquid, feeling it burn instantly.

"Everything all right?" he asked her.

She looked away from him, answering, "Oh yeah, everything's fine…"

"JJ, seriously?" he asked, his tone indicating he was frowning.

"You know…" she said, looking at him again. "It sometimes sucks that you're such a great profiler."

He chuckled lightly, but waited for her to continue.

"It's nothing really," she tried for easy-going. "It's just… Will booked a church for June first."

"June first," he echoed in surprise, and some alarm. "That's not too far away…"

"No, it's not," she agreed. "And now his mother is here and we're frantically trying to plan everything and… and we sent out the invitations… and…"

Hotch moved closer to her reaching for one of her hands. "JJ, come on, you need to calm down."

She stared down at their touching hands. Her heart began to race, the opposite of calming down. She forced herself to look back into his eyes. There was sympathy and concern radiating from them, and something else. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She would lose herself in his eyes if she continued to stare into them. So, she quickly pulled away and made to grab for her drink with two hands.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hotch back away to his end of the couch, as she took the sip. It was her imagination completely when she saw the flash of disappointment in his eyes. _Wasn't it?_

She put the glass back down and smiled nervously. "Thank you, Hotch; you've made me feel much better… I think I should go…"

JJ started to get up. This was a mistake. Of course, she wasn't going to tell Will about this outing. Friend or not, she was sure it wouldn't look good trying to escape her wedding planning by visiting another man. Especially when she felt such sparks at the simple touch of hand holding.

"JJ wait," she heard him say.

She turned around, very unsure of what exactly was happening with her, with him. Why couldn't she just get a hold of all these wild thoughts and sensations and rein them in? Staring into his dark, smouldering eyes, she suddenly understood why.

"Ok," she said, almost meekly. With him staring at her like that, she'd probably agree to anything at the moment.

"Have a seat," he told her in his most Unit Chief sounding voice; and just like she had when she'd been his employee, she obeyed.

"JJ," he started, pausing to search her eyes; though she wasn't sure what he was looking for. "I know the last time I brought this up it made you angry—"

_Uh oh._ "Hotch," she warned.

"Wait, hear me out, all right?" he asked.

She wasn't sure she wanted to hear this. Last time, she was definitely not ready and she'd nearly bit his head off. The thing was, at the time, he had been questioning everything she thought she knew was true in the world. Now… now that she'd been having her own uncertain moments, could she hear him out?

She nodded for him to go on.

"JJ, we've been friends for a long time, right," he started, she nodded. "I've learned a lot about you, what makes you laugh, what makes you cry, what makes you who you are… And I know right now you're feeling… unsure… and that makes me… uneasy for you. Because, I want you to be happy."

"I… I am happy," she assured. She was marrying the man that she loved. The father of her child. Of course she was happy. _Who wouldn't be?_

He gave her a soul-searching look, once again. "Are you really?"

She stared into his eyes; they were drawing her in, causing her to question all her old understandings and… making her come to new ones? Like maybe, just maybe—She stopped her brain from going further.

"Hotch," she whispered. "I'm not sure what you want me to say?"

"Don't you?" he replied; coming closer.

She should have been startled to suddenly find that their knees were touching, that his hands were suddenly on hers. His thumbs were rubbing slow circles into her palms. His face was mere inches from hers.

"Hotch," she breathed out. "I… I don't… I don't know what to do…"

She meant with their situation at the moment, with her situation with Will, with her whole life in general. But Hotch seemed to have an answer for all of it. He gave her hands a bit of a tug and the next thing she knew his lips were pressing against hers. And it didn't take a bit of coaxing to get her to respond. Because she was matching his movements, kissing him right back.

Her arms found their way behind his back and Hotch took this as encouragement to deepen the kiss. His tongue found its way to meet hers and they danced together creating fireworks in the very core of her body.

JJ'd never been kissed like this, so tenderly, yet so passionately. She lost herself in the situation and allowed Hotch to pull her up to straddle his lap. They were moving against each other, each brush of their bodies sending electric shocks through her entire being.

The kiss lasted about a minute longer as they mutually began to pull apart, but not quite relenting, giving each other little kisses.

JJ's arms rested around Hotch's shoulders, while his were around her waist. Their breathing was heavy and they rested their foreheads against each other, trying to catch their breaths.

"JJ—" Hotch began.

But she cut him off. "No," she said, opening her eyes. She found him staring back at her in surprise.

"JJ?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry, Hotch," she pulled away from him, standing up. "I… I do love Will… I'm sorry… about this… I didn't mean to lead you on… I'm sorry…"

"JJ, stop saying you're sorry, damn it," he demanded.

"I'm—" she stopped herself, she wrapped her arms around her body, protectively. "I've got to go."

She rushed for the door; Hotch followed right behind her. "JJ wait, let's talk about this."

She was acutely aware of him not apologizing like she was. "I can't, Hotch. There's nothing to talk about." She opened the front door. "I… I shouldn't have… That shouldn't have…"

She couldn't finish her sentences. She knew each one would hurt him. The last thing in the world she ever wanted to do was to be the woman that hurt Aaron Hotchner. She turned and left abruptly.

"JJ," she heard him call after her. "JJ wait!"

She didn't heed his words this time. She had to get away from there as fast as possible for fear of losing everything she knew in this world.

* * *

Hotch watched as JJ all but ran to her car, start it up and swerve out of his driveway. He slammed the door in his anger, only after remembering that Jack was asleep in the house. He paused there at the door waiting… but, no, luckily he hadn't woken up his young son.

He ran a shaky hand through his dark hair. _Damn_, he'd thoroughly messed things up. He walked back into the living room; grabbing his drink, he downed the half full glass in one gulp.

_What happened to staying away from JJ until she was married? _he asked himself.

He picked up her still full glass and took them to the kitchen; he began to wash them. To be fair, she was the one that had searched him out, coming over to his house in the middle of the night.

_To get a break from wedding planning, Aaron,_ he reprimanded himself, _not to get jumped by you._ But he hadn't been able to help it. She had come to him, so clearly unhappy, looking for—he had been sure at the moment—an out. And his solution was to kiss her!

"Ow!" Hotch exclaimed. One of the tumblers somehow broke and cut his hand at the same time. "Damn it!"

He rinsed the cut to the palm of his left hand under the running water and then grabbed a dish cloth to press to the wound.

She had kissed him back, that had to mean something. The minute his lips had touched hers and she hadn't pushed him away to slap him in indignation, he knew that they both wanted it. Yes, it meant something to JJ. He just had no idea exactly what it meant.

He let out a tired sigh. He pulled the dish cloth away to stare at the nasty gash. _Great,_ he needed stitches.

* * *

JJ parked her car on the side of the road, next to some residential homes. She needed to process and she couldn't do that while driving, and she sure as hell couldn't do that around Will and his mother.

She put her head on top of her hands on the steering wheel. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths.

_What the hell happened back there?_ she asked herself. She'd only gone there to visit a friend she hadn't seen in two weeks. So how'd she end up in Hotch's lap kissing him like she'd never kissed anyone before?

It wasn't right, was it? Will was the only man she was supposed to be kissing, the only one she was supposed to want to kiss. And yet, when Hotch had pulled her close, so their bodies pressed together, and he'd touched his lips to hers, she'd dived right in, kissing him back, letting him pull her up into his lap in such an intimate position.

Her face flushed at the memory, at the pure heat of it all. _God, what was wrong with her?_

The phone she'd tossed on the passenger seat suddenly rang. JJ jumped in her seat. She stared at it as if it were the bogeyman.

_What if it's Hotch? What would I say to him?_

The phone continued to ring; she took a deep breath picking it up to at least see the caller ID.

_Home, oh no,_ she thought worriedly. _What am I going to tell Will?_

She flipped open the phone and tentatively said, "Hello?"

"JJ?" Will replied, laughter in his voice. "Where are you? You're missing all the fun. Henry woke up… and he's wreaking havoc with mom's samples. It's hilarious…"

JJ smiled at the thought of Henry tossing around all the fabric samples she so hated. "Uh…" she started, looking around, she wasn't too far way from home. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"All right," Will said good-naturedly. He didn't suspect a thing. _God, she was a horrible person._ "Love you."

She hung up the phone not being able to say the words back at the moment.

* * *

Thanks again to everyone who's been reading. I hope you're all still enjoying this.

And thanks to everyone who's alerted and to those who have reviewed: **Hotch Fan** _(someone's definitely going to step in and have a heart to heart with JJ next chapter); _**JJandHotch4ever96 **_(not sure if either of them can be considered experts on the subject, lol)_**; angry penguin** _(JJ's feeling very unsure with everything at the moment. She felt if people saw the ring, then it would make the proposal and her engagement all the more real);_ **celticgina** _(stay tuned for some Derek chats next chapter); _**canny-bairn **_(yeah that parts going to suck, but getting JJ and Hotch together will make up for it);_ **kurussom** _(it's definitely going to be angsty in the coming chapters. But it will all end well)_; **Zolidify **_(don't worry about the multiple reviews. And stay tuned for more Henry antics in the next chapter);_ and **deeda **_(definitely, I think Rossi can knock some sense into just about anyone.)_

Thanks again!


	7. PreWedding 7

**A/N:** Hello again. Thanks for the lovely response! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Pre-Wedding 7:**

**

* * *

**

Hotch so did not want to be at work that day. He'd had to stay up later than usual the night before, waking up Jack so he could find a clinic that stayed open late to stitch up his hand.

But that wasn't the real reason he felt so mentally exhausted. It was all the stuff that had led up to the glass breaking incident.

_God, _he was such an idiot. How'd he think a close to married woman was going to react to his out of nowhere advances? That was the problem, he hadn't been thinking. It had just been so instinctual, leaning forward, letting their lips touch. Kissing her, it had been incredible, and now he might have lost her. Maybe, he should call her up and apologize. He hadn't the night before. Because the more he thought about it, the more he realized he really didn't want to apologize for something that had felt so right.

"How'd that happen?" a voice came from his open doorway.

Hotch looked up to see Dave leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, a knowing, amused look on his face. But he couldn't possibly know, _could he?_

"How'd what happen?" he replied suspiciously.

Rossi let out a chuckle. "Your hand, Aaron, what happened?"

"Oh," Hotch replied, closing down. "I don't want to talk about it."

Not to his surprise, the man didn't take his word on it and stepped into the office, shutting the door behind him. He came to sit in one of the two chairs situated in front of his desk.

"In my experience not wanting to talk about it means you really, really should talk about it," Rossi stated knowingly.

"Dave—" Hotch started to protest.

"JJ?" Rossi asked, unnecessarily.

Hotch let out a long-suffering sigh. "Yeah."

"So what happened? Will find out you're crushing on his girl and you got into a fist fight over her?" Rossi postulated.

Hotch wanted to laugh out loud at the older man's use of the term 'crushing on' but it was his life they were talking about. And the situation he'd gotten himself into last night really wasn't a laughing matter.

"No," Hotch replied. "I was washing dishes, a cup slipped and that's how I got cut."

Rossi looked at him strangely. "I don't understand what does that have to do with JJ?"

"She came over before this happened," Hotch clarified, pointing to his bandaged left hand.

"And," Rossi prompted.

Hotch looked away from the older man's piercing glance, guiltily. "She came over; all sad… you know they set the date for June first?"

"Yeah, I got the invitation," Rossi told him.

_Where was his? _Hotch suddenly wondered. She'd said she sent them out. She hadn't said anything about him not being invited.

"So?"

"So, she was stressed and freaking out and I… I…" he trailed off.

"You kissed her," Rossi finished for him.

"Yeah," Hotch said, running a twitchy hand through his dark hair. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Rossi let out an amused snort. "Obviously you weren't thinking with your brain."

"This is serious Dave," Hotch said angrily. "She ran out of there like the hounds of hell themselves were chasing after her. I think I ruined our friendship."

Rossi held up his hand. "Now, hold on there cowboy. We don't know that yet. It was only a kiss."

Hotch remembered the way he'd pulled her up onto his lap, how she felt moving against him… "It was one hell of a kiss."

"Granted," Rossi said, amused. "But Aaron, it was still just a kiss… There are any number of ways we can fix this."

"She kissed me back Dave. Neither of us pulled away. It was only after that she ran away…" Hotch informed.

"Now that changes things a bit. That tells me you've got a very confused young lady on your hands," Rossi advised.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us," Hotch grumbled.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" his friend asked, a lilt of humour in his tone.

Hotch frowned at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Rossi shrugged. "A little… but that doesn't change the fact that you need to do something about this."

"Yeah, but what?" Hotch needed to know.

Rossi began to get out of his seat. "That's something you're going to need to figure out on your own."

He left his office then, leaving Hotch wondering why he'd just bared his soul to the man if he wasn't even going to give him a hint at what to do.

* * *

"Henry, please you've got to stop," JJ pleaded with her son.

"No!" he shouted back at him mom.

JJ let out a frustrated sigh. She had the day off. And she'd thought she'd spend a relaxing day alone with Henry. Will was at work, and his mother had a day full of wedding errands, so she and Henry were the only ones at home. Will had even let her sleep in, feeding Henry his breakfast before he left. And that is where the problem began.

Will had done it again; he'd fed their son that damned oatmeal again! And now she wasn't home alone with her usual angelic son, she was home alone with the Mr. Hyde version.

"Henry, put down the Kleenex box," JJ said sternly to her toddler. He was in the middle of pulling and shredding each piece of tissue. "Come over here, sit down and tell me what you want."

Henry stopped mid-shred, giving his mom a suspicious stare.

"Come on honey, I don't know what you want if you don't tell me," she said more soothingly, having his attention.

She watched her little boy pull himself out of the heap he'd created and pull himself onto the couch next to her. He remained silent, just staring at her with unhappy eyes.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked, smoothing back her baby's light blonde hair.

She was prepared to hear that he wanted a new toy he'd seen on TV; she was even prepared to hear that he wanted more oatmeal. She wasn't prepared to hear what her son said next.

"I… I want to see… I wanna see Jack and Hotch," he stuttered out, still upset. "I misses them…"

JJ's mouth formed a wide 'O' in her surprise.

Seeing Hotch last night hadn't been the only time for her to see him in two weeks, it had also been that long since Henry had had a play date with Jack as well.

_Crap,_ she thought to herself. Not only was she screwing things up for herself, but for her son as well. _What kind of mother was she?_

Of course Henry had gotten used to seeing both Jack and Hotch on a weekly basis and now the stupid wedding planning had gotten in the way. And now she had possibly messed things up permanently by kissing Hotch. What was she going to do?

"Mommy, can we go sees them? Pwease, mommy," her son begged her. "I wanna show Jack and Hotch my new twucks…"

JJ didn't answer; she just stared at her son in heartbreak. "Henry…" she started.

But, her little boy, sensing his mother's reaction, got off the couch and tugged on her hand. "Come on mommy, let's go…"

She stood up. She couldn't break her little boy's heart. She had to fix this at least temporarily.

"Wait Henry," she told her impatient child. "Let me call Hotch first. See if Jack can play today, ok?"

He looked as if he was going to throw another tantrum, but she gave him an unyielding look that seemed to do the trick.

She grabbed the phone. _Oh God, what the hell am I supposed to say?_

* * *

Hotch was still sitting in his office when lunch time hit. They didn't have a case today, so it was just paperwork, consults, and file checking for them. He wasn't surprised when his office phone rang. Any number of people in the FBI phoned him on that line.

He picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Oh, your there," he heard JJ's surprised voice say over the line. "_Yes, Henry, he picked up,"_ he heard her say in the background.

"Yeah, I'm here," he answered, his heart racing with all the possibilities as to why she was calling. "We're on stand down for the week."

"Oh, I thought you'd have a case," JJ replied; did he hear disappointment in her voice?

"JJ look, we really need to talk," he started quickly. "I need to—"

"Hotch," she cut him off quickly. "I can't talk about that right now. That's not why I called."

Hotch was confused. Then why else did she call. She continued at his silence.

"I was hoping we could get the boys together today," she explained.

"_I wanna pway with Jack!" _he heard Henry shouting in the background.

"_Henry, shush," _she directed at her son.

She was calling to set up a play date, not to talk about the mind-blowing kiss they'd shared? Did she think they could get together and just watch the boys play, not saying a single thing about the incident the night before?

"Henry wants to talk to you?" JJ was saying into the phone, clearly exasperated with her child.

"Ok," he said. "Put him on."

"Hotch!" Henry exclaimed a second later.

"Hey there, buddy," Hotch said affectionately. "What have you been up to?"

"Daddy buyed me new twucks," Henry replied in toddler speak.

Hotch let out a chuckle. "He bought you new trucks? Can I see them?"

He heard the little boy let out an excited chuckle. "Yeah, come over. Bring Jack so we can pway twucks, ok?"

Hotch was nodding his head. "Let me talk to your mom first, ok Henry."

"Ok," the toddler said happily.

JJ was laughing when she grabbed the phone. "You've made his day. Can you really come over?"

"Sure," Hotch answered. "But I don't get out of here for another three hours. You think Henry can hang on till then?"

He heard her breathe a sigh of relief. "We'll manage."

Hotch smiled, he'd seen Henry's antics before, they were cute to him, but he could only imagine what it was like dealing with the high strung boy on a 24/7 basis. "All right, I'll leave work at 3, pick up jack and we should be at your place by 4."

"Thanks Hotch," she said warmly. "You're a lifesaver."

"And JJ…" Hotch began, intending on telling her they were definitely going to use that time to talk.

"I know," she finished.

She hung up the phone. And Hotch put his down. It wasn't exactly the ideal situation to talk about their feelings. But at least they'd attempt to.

* * *

After JJ had hung up the phone and told Henry that Jack and Hotch were coming over in a little while, the little boy ran to his room saying he needed to go get his toys ready. Leaving JJ time alone to mentally prepare herself for what she knew would be coming.

Hotch would want an explanation as to why she'd kissed him back, and why she'd then run out. And at the moment she wasn't sure if she had any answers for him.

She also had her own questions for him: why did he kiss her; did he have feelings for her; if so, what did he expect her to do? But unlike Hotch, who she knew would definitely ask his questions, she was afraid to ask hers. Because she was afraid of the answers she might get.

JJ ran a hand over her face. She went to her room, looking herself in the full length mirror on the back of her door. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a t-shirt; in her day plan with Henry, company did not factor in, hence her very dressed down state. But now, with Hotch coming she suddenly wanted to look her best.

She changed out of her sweats and t-shirt, choosing instead a pencil style, knee length jeans skirt, and a long sleeve, buddy hugging, pink cashmere sweater. She pulled the elastic band out of her hair and turned on the flat iron, intent on getting the kink out of her hair. She had the urge to throw in some curls, but that was just too much. She settled on her normal style, sleek straight, bangs swept to the side.

She'd just thrown on some eyeliner and coat of lip gloss when she heard the doorbell ring. Glancing back at her clock on the wall, she frowned. It couldn't be Hotch already; she'd hung up with him not even twenty minutes ago.

But her son seemed to think it was, if running from his bedroom to the front door, screaming, was any indication.

"Henry wait!" JJ yelled after him.

She got to the door and found her son trying to reach for the handle and pull open the door at the same time. Being a former BAU employee had taught her to be cautious; she looked through the peep hole, pulling back in surprise.

"Henry," she scolded, "move to the side, please."

Grudgingly, he did as told, realizing he needed to move for the door to get opened.

When the door finally opened it was to reveal a smiling Derek Morgan. "Hey there, little man!" Morgan greeted her son.

JJ watched as her son marched away unhappily.

Morgan turned a worried look her way. "Was it something I said?"

JJ gave him a chuckle. "I'm sorry Derek; you've just caught him in one of his moods."

"What's he upset about?" Derek asked as he stepped inside.

JJ shut the door behind him. "He's just waiting for Jack. Hotch is bringing him over later."

"Oh," Morgan replied; and JJ wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but that sounding like a weighty "oh."

"Anyways, aren't you supposed to be at work?" JJ changed the subject.

Morgan held up his tool box. "Bathroom sink, remember?"

_Oh,_ she had completely forgotten. Earlier in the week, she'd had a quick lunch with Derek and she'd mentioned the mess the leaky sink in the guest bathroom was making. He'd offered to come fix it when he had a free moment. Apparently, that was now.

"Oh yeah," she said quickly. "No case today?" She asked, but she knew the answer already.

"Nah, we're on stand down, and I needed a break from the massive pile of paperwork. Are you busy? I can come back."

"No, no," she replied. "'I've got the day off."

She led him down the hall, poking their heads briefly into Henry's room. The little boy, getting over his initial disappointment, gave Derek a proper greeting, a warm hug. Then they made their way to the bathroom where he got right down to work.

JJ excused herself to make them some coffee and then came right back.

"Thanks," Morgan said, taking the cup from her hands.

"You're welcome," she replied politely, standing in the doorway. "And thanks for doing this. Will's been way too busy to even look at that."

"With the wedding planning, I heard," Morgan added.

JJ wondered exactly where he'd heard it from, but brushed her paranoia away. "Yeah, we've both been busy."

Morgan nodded. "I bet," he said.

JJ wondered why he sounded like he had a huge secret he was dying to tell. It was starting to get to her, his seemingly double meaning words, but she knew he couldn't possibly know about what went on last night.

"I got the invitation; June first, that's pretty quick," Morgan was saying as he was manoeuvring himself back under the sink.

"Yeah, I know. But you can come, though, right?" JJ asked worriedly.

"Of course, JJ," Morgan said soothingly. "We all wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Any reason for the rush?" he was asking. "I mean you just got engaged."

JJ shook her head realizing he couldn't see her. "Uh no… no reason. Will just felt June first would be the perfect day."

Morgan pulled himself out, piercing her with the "Morgan inquisitive eye," she called it. "_Will_ just thought? What about you?"

_Oh God, not him too. Was he going to kiss her too?_ No, JJ knew that was all Hotch. She and Morgan were strictly friends. She was one of the few women that did not include Morgan in their daily fantasies. But, did he have to pry too?

"JJ?" he questioned. "What's wrong?"

Of course he had to; he was a damned profiler, too. She really needed some none profiler friends. Even Garcia was picking up a thing or two.

"JJ?" he said concernedly.

The thing was she had absolutely no one to talk to about this. She couldn't talk to Penelope because as good of a friend as she was she couldn't keep anything to herself. Emily would tell Rossi, and Rossi would tell Hotch and Emily. JJ couldn't get advice from Reid, because as much as she loved him, she wasn't sure he was the best advice giver in this situation. She definitely did not need statistics on cheating spouses. And she sure as hell couldn't talk to Hotch, not while she was so confused. Derek Morgan wasn't exactly her last choice as a confidant but he was her best, and at the moment, only choice.

"I've been…" she started. "I've been a little on the confused side…"

Derek nodded knowingly. "Because of Hotch?"

JJ's eyes widened in alarm. "What no… not Hotch… why would you…"

"JJ, relax," Morgan said soothingly. "It was just a guess. I mean I've seen the way he looks at you. Only a blind fool would see it and not realize he's head over heels in love with you."

Then she was a blind fool, because she hadn't seen a thing until recently to indicate Hotch had any feelings for her other than friendly ones.

"So was I right? Are you confused because of Hotch?" he asked her.

JJ considered the possibility of lying outright. But Derek was as good of a profiler as Hotch. He'd see right through it. Besides, she needed help.

"Yes," she said hesitantly. "I… I don't know what to do, Derek."

"Do you love him?" _He was just going to ask all the hard questions, wasn't he?_

JJ let out a sigh. "I love Will."

Derek shook his head. "Not what I asked. Do you love Hotch?"

JJ instantly answered to herself, 'no, of course not, I don't love Hotch.' But then the image of the man popped into her mind, smiling at her, looking at her in wonder like the day he had when he'd seen her in the wedding dress. Her heart began to race at the memory. Not to mention he was always there for her; he was really good with Henry and he always seemed to know the right things to say or the right things to do for her.

"I… I'm not sure," she finally answered.

She was surprised when Derek let out a low whistle. "Man JJ, you need to figure that out, before any of this goes further. You don't want to hurt Will do you?"

"No, I don't," she said defensively. "But I don't want to hurt Hotch either. He's been hurt way too many times. I don't want to add myself to his list."

"I agree," he said, nodding. "I wouldn't want to see Hotch get hurt again either. But now you need to figure out if what you're feeling for him are true feelings or if you're only feeling them out of pity. Because, I guarantee Hotch would not want you just because you feel sorry for him."

JJ shook her head, frustrated. "I don't feel sorry for him! I mean, I feel sorry for what he's gone through. But I don't want to kiss him every time I see him because I feel sorry for him!"

Derek gave her an amused look, and JJ realized what she'd just said.

"Derek—" she started.

"Hey, my lips are sealed," he told her. "You're my friend JJ. I just want you to be happy. But you _do_ need to figure out your feelings or else Will won't be the only one with the hurt feelings."

She nodded solemnly. "Thanks Derek… I'm going to check on Henry."

She quickly left the bathroom and made her way to her son's bedroom. She watched him blindly from the doorway, as her thoughts raced.

Two things were certain to her now. She desperately wanted to kiss Hotch again. And she definitely had feelings for her former boss.

_What was she going to do?_

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed.

Thanks to everyone who's reading and alerting: **Zolidfy; Hotch Fan** _(yeah it was short, but it was only a preview of things to come);_ **JJandHotch4ever96; cannybairn** _(I'm glad I could make your day just a little better :) );_ **kurussom; celticgina** _(nope not weird, Hotch in anything is pretty hot);_ and **deeda.**

I'll be updating soon. See you all then!


	8. PreWedding 8

**A/N:** Hello again! Here's the next chapter; brace yourself for a bit of angst and a lot of drama! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Pre-Wedding 8:**

**

* * *

**

"We going to Aunt JJ's house?" Jack questioned his dad from the back seat of his father's SUV.

"Yeah buddy," Hotch answered; glancing into the rear-view mirror, he was surprised to see the pleased smirk on his son's face. "Uh… Henry wants to see you. He misses playing with you."

"And you miss Aunt JJ, right daddy?" Jack asked knowingly.

Hotch let out a sigh as he pulled into JJ's driveway. He put the car into park and swivelled in his seat.

"Jack, you understand that Aunt JJ's going to marry Uncle Will, right?" Hotch wondered out loud. "Uncle Will is Henry's dad; they're going to be a family."

Hotch didn't want to be the one to burst his son's bubble, but it was clear to him what line of thinking his son was on. And no matter what Hotch hoped would become of his and JJ's relationship in the long run, he couldn't let his son falsely hope. Not after what happened to his mother. He couldn't set Jack up for that kind of disappointment, not ever again. And at the moment all Hotch had was hope for him and JJ; he had absolutely no idea what JJ felt, especially after that kiss.

"I know daddy," Jack assured, nodding his head emphatically. "Uncle Will is funny."

Hotch smiled. There had been many occasions where the man had entertained Jack as well as his own son. There was no doubt in Hotch's mind whether Will cared for Jack or not. And that added a new wave of guilt to his thoughts and feelings.

"But, daddy," Jack was still talking. "You still loves Aunt JJ, right?"

Hotch let out another sigh, marvelling at his son's perceptiveness. "Yes Jack, I love JJ."

Before his son could pry further, Hotch was unbuckling his seat belt and jumping out of the car. He went to the back door and started to get his son out of his booster seat. Once out of the restraints, Jack jumped out of the car, running to JJ's front door.

Hotch shut the door behind him and called out, "Wait up, Jack!"

He laughed at his son's sudden exuberance, getting a slight taste of how JJ felt with Henry. He reached his son's side and rang the doorbell which Jack had been reaching for. They waited a minute for someone to come to the door. Hotch couldn't hear Henry rushing through the house, which was a little weird.

When the door finally opened, Hotch was surprised by the person opening the door.

"Morgan?"

"Uncle Derek!" Jack exclaimed, happy to see Hotch's fellow Bureau agent.

Hotch had known the man had left the building at lunch. He hadn't known it was to come here, though.

"Hey Jack!" Derek replied enthusiastically, scooping him up to give him a hug. "How's it going?"

Jack just shrugged happily.

"Still practicing our secret handshake?" Morgan asked smoothly.

Hotch chuckled, watching Jack and Morgan perform a series of hand movements that were almost a blur to his eyes, they ended with a fist bump.

"You still got it!" Morgan said proudly. He put Jack back on the ground. "Henry's upstairs getting changed," he informed and they watched Jack rush off, leaving the adults alone. "Henry had a little run in with some bad plumbing… JJ's getting him changed."

"Oh," Hotch said simply. He didn't know what else to say.

"I've been here since lunch," Morgan continued to explain. "JJ needed some help with her plumbing… it was a lot more complicated than I thought it would be…"

Hotch just nodded, wondering why Morgan was giving him an intent eye.

"I'm going back to the BAU," he assured. "Why don't you head up there? JJ's waiting for you, you know?"

Hotch eyed the younger man strangely. _Did he know something?_

"See ya," Morgan said simply, walking around Hotch. "Have fun!"

_Have fun?_ Hotch wondered. _What the heck did the man know? He was just here for a play-date for his son's sake..._

… And to get to the bottom of that kiss, of course. No fun was going to be had, no siree, definitely not the kind of fun he'd had last night that was for sure.

* * *

"Henry, hold still!" JJ said tersely.

Henry continued to wiggle. "But mommy I hearded the doorbell!"

"Uncle Derek will get it," JJ added. "And you should listen when mommy tells you to stay put."

"I know mommy," Henry answered solemnly, surprising JJ.

"So, the next time mommy tells you 'don't go in there, because you'll get dirty,' what are you going to do?" JJ asked him.

"I listen to mommy," Henry answered.

"Good," she said pleased.

They heard footsteps coming their way, just as JJ managed to get Henry into some pants. A second later Jack burst into the room.

"Hey Henry!" Jack greeted.

"Yay, Jack," Henry shouted, getting away from his mom's grasp. "Let's play!"

Jack smiled, but ever the polite boy, he greeted JJ first. "Hi, Aunt JJ."

JJ smiled at the little boy she'd come to love. "Hi Jack, come give me a hug."

The little boy wrapped his arms around her and she squeezed him tightly, placing a kiss on the top of the boy's head.

"I've missed you," she said affectionately.

Jack beamed. "I missed you to Aunt JJ."

JJ smiled. _Man,_ she hoped Jack's manners rubbed off on her son. God knew he sure needed a lesson or two.

"Daddy missed you too," Jack said politely.

He caught JJ by surprise, just as his daddy's voice did a second later.

"I _did_ miss you."

JJ looked up in the direction of Henry's bedroom doorway. Her eyes instantly locked onto Hotch's. And for the life of her she couldn't tear her deep blue eyes away from his chocolate brown ones.

He was watching her with such intensity that there was no mistaking on JJ's part what was on his mind. And suddenly she was reliving the kiss all over again. Remembering how good his lips felt over hers, how his hands pulled her close and moved over the curves of her body, how much he'd wanted her…

"Mommy, mommy," she heard through the fog that was her brain. JJ tore her gaze away from Hotch to see her son pulling on her sleeve.

"What is it Henry?" she asked, noticing how dry her mouth felt.

"Mommy, your in the way, move," Henry elaborated.

JJ frowned at her son. So much for manners… She heard Hotch laugh and she turned to look at him. He was smiling at her.

"Come on JJ, let's let the boys play," Hotch told her. He held out a hand to her and she took it.

He pulled her up off the floor. Once standing, she noticed he didn't waste any time letting go of her hand. The signals he was sending were confusing the hell out of her. But she followed him, nonetheless, down the stairs and then she guided them towards the kitchen.

Wordlessly, she watched him take a seat on the bar stool pulled up to her kitchen island and she went to the stove top, turning her back to him as she went about preparing some tea. She was well aware of the heavy silence that weighed down upon the room. But she also had no desire to be the first to speak. First of all, she had no idea what she would say. Second, she had no idea what it would bring.

"JJ?" he said softly.

_It was now or never_, she thought. She braced herself for what was to come. She turned around and was struck still by the warmth of his smile for her. It was a smile full of so many things, not least of all affection.

"Hi," he said simply.

JJ smiled back. She was grateful to him suddenly. He knew that this talk would be difficult for her, but he wasn't forcing it.

"Hi," she said back, surprised by how one word could be filled with so much feeling.

She turned back around, finishing pouring two mugs of steaming hot tea. She came around the island, placing one in front of him and pulling herself into the stool next to him.

They continued like this in silence, taking sips of their tea, staring off into space, quiet, but seemingly waiting. It was a comfortable few minutes. It was what they both needed before, she knew, things got uncomfortable.

She heard Hotch let out a sigh and JJ knew it was time. She put her mug down and turned in her seat; she watched Hotch do the same and then he was facing her. Their knees touched, and JJ had the urge to move away because their proximity just seemed too intimate. But of course, they were _just_ knees, and she didn't move.

"We really should talk…" he told her.

She nodded. "I know…"

But even though they both agreed that they had a lot to talk about it seemed neither of them were eager to get the ball rolling.

JJ surprised herself when her mouth opened and she started speaking. And it was on topic!

"I… I guess you're wondering why… uh why I kissed you… uh back," she started. Hotch just nodded. "And I'm…I can't stop thinking about… why you kissed me."

"JJ…" Hotch started. "I kissed you because I wanted to."

JJ couldn't help her gasp. She hadn't known what he'd say, but she hadn't really expected an out right admittance.

"Hotch, I—" she tried to say, but he cut her off.

"Wait JJ," Hotch said emphatically.

JJ let out a sigh. This was important to him, she realized. Looking into his eyes, she could see that he needed to say something to her. And just because she was frightened it wasn't fair to him to shut him down right away.

She nodded for him to continue.

"JJ, I wanted to kiss you," Hotch was admitting to her. "I've wanted to for awhile now… Last night, I just couldn't hold back anymore. You were so unhappy, I know you'll deny it, but you weren't happy… and I hate seeing you sad. I hate it and the moment I kissed you… I just wanted you to be happy again."

"Ok…" she trailed off. He'd just kissed her to make her feel happy, that was it. That's all, she could handle that. _Except…_

_Except, you told a friend a joke to cheer them up, not kissed them._ There was more to it than just this.

"But… but…" she stuttered. "How'd you know… how'd you know I wouldn't um… push you away?"

She asked the question but she wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

Hotch reached out and took her hand, a simple friendly gesture, but she was struck by how intimate it felt.

"JJ, I knew because… because every time you said you were happy, that everything was all right, I knew you were lying," he told her.

He was accusing her of being a liar; she should be yelling at him, denying what he said. She wasn't a liar! Except, everything he said was true. _Except…_

That still didn't explain it all. "But Hotch why'd you risk it? We have a great friendship. Why would you risk messing that up?"

"Because… I care about you. I lo—"

With his next sentence, he was going to irreversibly change everything. And that's why she did what she did next, just to cut him off.

JJ tugged on his hand pulling him out of his stool to stand before her. She pressed her lips against his in a forceful kiss. She felt Hotch attempt to pull away, but she wasn't about to let him finish what he had to say.

She ran her hands through his thick, silky hair, surprised by how good it felt through her fingers. She used her tongue to coax his lips apart, to let her have entry.

JJ couldn't help losing herself in his kiss. His arms snaked around her body and she parted her legs so he could get closer, coming to stand between them. He was attempting to pull back again, but she wrapped her legs around his body pulling him intimately against her. JJ was shocked to feel how much he wanted her and suddenly she wanted him just as much.

She felt him wrench his lips away from her plundering mouth, but she wasn't ready to let go of him. She nipped at his lips, not relenting her hold on him.

"JJ…" he murmured. "JJ wait… we need to talk… ok…"

She pressed her lips to his, kissing him again. He kissed hr back until he pulled away from her, taking his seat again.

If the profound sense of loss of his arms around her body were any indication, JJ was starting to realize how intense her feelings for Hotch really were. She ran a shaky hand through her mussed hair. Why, why did he have this effect on her? It wasn't fair that he could cause her to get so hot, so fast.

She snuck a glance at him; he was looking away breathing harshly. And JJ was ecstatic to see that she had the same effect on him.

"Aaron…" she called to him, pouring all the affection she felt for him into his name.

He turned to look at her and the smouldering intensity of his gaze sent a heat through her entire body.

"JJ," he whispered. "I love you."

_Oh no_, she thought sorrowfully. She was shaking her head. No, this could not be happening. She got out of her seat and walked around the island, putting as much distance as she could between them.

"JJ?" he questioned; she could hear the hurt in his voice.

What was she doing? If the kiss last night hadn't ruined their friendship, this was sure too.

She wrapped her arms around her body, still shaking her head. How could she be so stupid, kissing him like that?

This was all so wrong!

JJ should have jumped three feet into the air when she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind; instead, she melted into his embrace. She wrapped one of her arms around his, feeling comfort by being held so close.

"JJ tell me how you feel…" he was murmuring into her hair. She felt him kiss the top of her head. "JJ I know… I know… but I need you to say it…"

He wanted her to admit that she cared for him, that she l—

JJ pulled away from him. "Aaron… I'm sorry… I can't… I love _Will_. I'm _marrying _Will."

"JJ—"

She shook her head and she saw the sudden flash of anger in his eyes.

"Hotch," she tried again.

He shook his head and was stalking out of the room. She stood still for a second and then she started to follow him. He was heading towards the door.

"Hotch wait!" JJ called.

"I'll be back in an hour for Jack," he gritted out.

And then he was slamming the door behind him.

JJ stood there, waiting, hoping, he'd come back. But... nothing happened. Tears were streaming down her face.

That was so not how the talk was supposed to go.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating soon, let me know what you think!

Just wanted to say I'm loving the response I've been getting for this story! And thanks for the lovely reviews: **Hotch Fan **_(Yeah, I think I surprised a lot by having Morgan speak with her, but I think I explained the reasons in the chapter. Everyone else would blab, Morgan was most likely not to.);_ **canny-bairn; kurussom; deeda; kdzl; JJandHotch4ever96; celticgina **_(you and JJ are definitely not the only ones :D)_; **Zolidify** _(yeah I love writing the kids); _and **CrimStudent47.**


	9. PreWedding 9

**A/N: **Hello! Hope everyone's having a Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Pre-Wedding 9:**

**

* * *

**

Hotch slammed his hand against the steering wheel for the hundredth time, it seemed, since storming out of JJ's house. After leaving, he spent the hour driving around the city, reliving the kiss and aftermath over and over, until he'd nearly driven himself crazy with thinking about what he should have done instead.

He couldn't believe he'd gotten so carried away. He'd let all of his walls down and he'd put himself out there. And what did he get in return? Not much.

He was on his way back to JJ's house to pick up Jack. He had no intention of speaking about the matter further. It made his head and heart hurt to just think about JJ's rejection. She'd made it crystal clear what she wanted and that was to marry Will.

That was fine by him… it was high time for him to move on anyways. Garcia even had someone in mind for him. He'd go out, have a nice time, and get on with his life. And he'd forget all about how in love with her he was.

Stopping at a red light, he put his head against his steering wheel and took a few deep breaths.

What had he been thinking? When he'd set about to speaking with JJ about the first kiss they'd shared he had absolutely no intention of telling her he loved her. _God, that had been new news to him._ But then she'd kissed him and he hadn't been able to help himself. The words slipped out of his mouth before he knew what he was doing.

The honking of the car behind him got him moving again. He was two right turns away from JJ's house.

* * *

JJ was in the washroom mopping up her face when she heard the front door open. _Man, who was it now?_ she thought to herself, completely irritated at the moment.

She was a complete mess, her make up had smeared, and her hair was a nest; she had no desire to speak to anyone for the rest of the day. To top it all off, God only knew what she was going to say to Hotch when he returned for his son.

Taking another look at her red splotchy face, she decided there wasn't much more she could do about it, and she plopped herself onto the closed toilet, having every intention of staying there for the rest of the night.

She'd done it, the one thing she had absolutely not wanted to do. She'd hurt him. JJ had seen it in his eyes, behind the anger. So many people in Hotch's life had hurt him, and she never wanted to be that one more person to do it to him again.

She let out a long-suffering sigh. Why had she been so stupid? There had been so many other options to choose from to throw Hotch off the topic of his feelings, why did she choose to kiss him?

_Well that's an easy one, JJ,_ her inner voice said wryly. _You already admitted to Morgan that you wanted to kiss him._

"Yeah, but wanting to and doing it are two completely different things," she said out loud.

_JJ admit it, you have feelings for him. You lo—_

"Shut up!" she said rather loudly.

JJ ran her hands over her face. She was losing it, she was actually arguing with herself.

"JJ!" she heard Will call from somewhere inside the house.

_Crap!_ She really had no energy to act all cheerful around her fiancée. Couldn't she hide in there for ever?

"Nope," she murmured, when knocking came at the door a second later.

"JJ, you in there?" Will questioned from outside the door.

"Just a sec," she called back, she turned on the tap and splashed some water on her face.

She took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door to Will's smiling face.

"Hey there, chere," he greeted warmly. "Jack's here, is he staying for dinner? I was going to order some pizza…"

JJ shook her head, stepping out into the hallway. "No, uh… Hotch's coming to get him in a bit."

"That's strange," Will said, looking suspicious.

JJ's heart began to race. "What's strange?"

Will shrugged. "Usually Hotch sticks around when Jack comes over."

"Oh…" JJ stalled. "He uh… had some things… uh to do."

Will just nodded accepting her answer. He started towards the stairs and JJ followed.

"Hey do you mind if I go over to Jason's later?" Will was asking. "He still has a lot more work to do on his basement…"

"No, go ahead," JJ answered, grateful to have some time alone. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Will turned around to place a kiss on her cheek. "You're the best!"

JJ let out a sigh. _You have no idea, Will._

* * *

Hotch walked up to JJ's front door, a grim set to his shoulders, as he rung the door bell. He was just here for Jack, that's all, he kept telling himself. He sure as hell wasn't going to confront JJ about anything that happened earlier. Nope. He was done.

For the second time that day, when the front door to JJ's home opened he was completely surprised by the greeter. Except this time he shouldn't have been.

"Will, hi," Hotch said, managing to keep the surprise and alarm from his tone.

When Will grabbed his hand to shake in a friendly gesture, Hotch knew that Will knew nothing about the earlier situation. "Hey Hotch, how's it going?"

Hotch smiled, hoping it didn't come off guilty looking. Will was always friendly when he visited the Jareau-LaMontangne household. A thought that brought him extreme guilt and again begged the question: What the hell was he thinking?

"Good, good, you?"

"Same, busy, but good," Will echoed.

Hotch nodded; he went silent after that, not really in the mood for conversation, and definitely not in the mood to comment on Will's busyness. He knew exactly why the man was busy and he had no desire to hear more about the wedding.

"JJ's getting Jack," Will informed, he held the door open for him and Hotch reluctantly stepped inside.

He was itching to leave. The day that had started so hopeful, so promising, ended in disappointment and, unexpectedly, heartache. And he just felt down. He'd definitely had enough that particular day.

Hotch was granted a moment's joy when a second later Jack came bounding down the stairs, coming to an abrupt halt in front of him. His son was beaming, a common side effect from spending the day at his best friend's house.

"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed. "Do we have to go?"

Hotch tried to hide the grim look on his face, not wanting to put his cheerful son in the same mood. He gave his son a pat on his blonde hair. "Sorry buddy, we've got to go."

"You're welcome to stay for dinner," Will offered, genuinely. "We're ordering pizza."

Hotch smiled politely, shaking his head. "Thanks, but we've really got to go."

He began to turn around, eager to get the heck out of there, when JJ's voice was suddenly heard from the top of the stairs, "Henry, he'll be back, again!"

Just as she finished her sentence Hotch saw that she was descending the stairs coming to join the already awkward party. She came to stand at the foot of the stairs, and Hotch saw that she was staring at him intently, trying to catch his eye. He wasn't having any of that, he turned to look at Will, instead.

"Henry still not happy?" Will asked her.

"No," she said simply. He could still feel her eyes on him, burning two holes into the side of his head.

"We'll set something up for another time; make sure you tell Henry that," Hotch said quickly. "We've got to go. Say bye, Jack."

Jack ran over to hug JJ. "Bye Aunt JJ," he said affectionately. "Bye Uncle Will."

"Thanks for having Jack over," Hotch said politely. "Bye."

He let out the breath he had been holding during the entire encounter, relieved to be out of there. But still sad, nonetheless.

* * *

"I'll go cheer him up," Will said, good-naturedly, once Hotch was out the door.

JJ nodded in answer, unsure if she could form any words at the moment. She continued to stare after the man who could barely look at her. It was clear to JJ from the brief encounter that Hotch didn't even want to be in the same room as her. She had no words for how that made her feel at the moment.

Will walked around her and she still continued to stand there, dejected. She felt horrible, that much she knew. She had never imagined that having Hotch hate her would cause her this much pain.

Her heart hurt terribly; it felt too heavy for her chest, like at any minute it would burst out and fall onto the floor where Hotch could stomp at it to his heart's content. She put a hand to her chest hoping to hold it in place; _God_ it hurt. It was too much. She needed to fix this. Hotch hating her was not an option.

JJ opened the front door hoping it was too late. He was still there. She could see him closing the back door after having buckled in Jack and now he was opening the driver's side door.

"Hotch," she called to him, before he could get inside.

She needed him to stop. She needed to speak to him. She couldn't leave things like this.

JJ saw him look her way in surprise and she did not hesitate, lest he change his mind about pausing. She rushed towards him coming to a halt in front of him a moment later.

"JJ," Hotch cautioned, looking grim. "Enough, ok."

"Hotch… Aaron, please…" JJ pleaded, shocked by how raw her voice sounded. "I can't… we can't leave it like this, please…"

"JJ," Hotch answered, his voice gruff. "What do you want from me?"

JJ's eyes blurred. "I want… I want…"

He reached out suddenly to cup her face with his left hand. His thumb ran over the skin of her cheek. "JJ, don't cry… ok…just, don't cry…"

"I'm sorry Aaron, about before…" she said shakily. "Before… you asked me to tell you how I felt… I'm confused—"

"I know, JJ. I had no right—"

"No," she cut him off, her voice adamant. She had something to say, something she hoped, at the least, would make him not hate her anymore. "I'm confused, because I'm only supposed to want Will..."

"It's ok," he tried again.

"No, it's not, it's not ok, because I want you!" she exclaimed, abruptly, needing to get it out before he interrupted her again, and she lost her nerve.

Both went silent at her admission, neither of them not knowing what to say next. Hotch dropped his hand from her face and JJ suddenly had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"JJ—" Hotch started.

"JJ!" Will called from the front door.

JJ wiped at her eyes, taking a deep breath, cursing the bad timing of her fiancée.

"Go inside," Hotch murmured.

JJ shot him an incredulous look. Was he really about to ignore everything she just admitted?

"Go on…" he continued. "I'll call you later. We'll talk soon, just you and me."

She smiled, nodding in understanding. Right now was not the time or place. "Ok, I'll be waiting."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. And I hope everyone's having a Merry Christmas!

Thanks for the reviews: **Hotch Fan; midmac; JJandHotch4ever96; Francesca; celticgina; canny-bairn; kurussom; and Zolidify**.


	10. PreWedding 10

**A/N:** Hello. So, sorry for the longish wait for this update. I hurt my neck and shoulder over the Christmas break, nothing major, but it's kept me from writing for about a week. I'm feeling better now, so I thought I'd give you guys a New Years update. Happy New Year everyone! Hope 2011 is the best for all of you!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Pre-Wedding 10:**

**

* * *

**

JJ walked into the BAU through the glass doors feeling like she was coming home. Today was the first time she'd been back since she'd left. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Which sucked, because she knew once she left it would go right back into place.

She was there to see Hotch, but seeing her friends as well and her old workplace was an added bonus. As much as it hurt to leave the BAU, she still loved the place.

It had been over a week since she'd last seen Hotch, the day where she'd admitted that she did want him. He'd phoned her the next day after the talk to tell her that the team had been taken off of stand down. And they had a case in Montana. She'd assured him that that was ok and that they'd talk when he got back.

When JJ got his call yesterday, telling her he'd be back today and if she wanted to meet him at the BAU, he sounded so uncertain, as if he thought she'd change her mind. But, of course, she hadn't.

JJ went about that week a shadow of herself. Only when interacting with her son was she fully there. It was all because she couldn't stop thinking about Hotch. It was like the minute she'd admitted to him that she wanted him, that was it, there was no going back. And that feeling terrified her, but it also thrilled her to the bone.

"Hey there, my peach!" JJ heard.

She looked around and found Garcia standing on the raised platform looking down into the bullpen.

JJ waved at her friend and quickly took the stairs to meet her up there. Garcia gave her a big hug.

"What'cha doing here?" Garcia asked gleefully. "Are you back?"

JJ laughed at her friend's ability to jump to conclusions. "No, no just visiting…"

"Yay to visiting!" Garcia said enthusiastically. Except I'm the only one here."

"Just the person I wanted to see," JJ said happily.

Garcia grabbed her arm, pulling her in the direction of her office.

"Yay!" she exclaimed again. "Now, come on, you've got to fill me in on all the wedding details."

JJ frowned before realizing what she was doing.

"What?" Garcia asked, stopping them, midway. "I know Emily and I have been bad bridesmaids… we'll make it up to you, I promise."

The frown JJ had let slip had completely nothing to do with her two best friends, and she was sad that Garcia would even think that. But, she was glad that Garcia didn't get what it was really for. JJ didn't want to talk about her wedding while she was looking forward to seeing and speaking to another man.

"No, you and Emily are great! Don't ever doubt that," JJ said truthfully; she needed a plausible excuse for her frown. "The dress I bought got stained somehow… I've uh… got to go dress shopping again."

"Oh no…" Garcia exclaimed. "That dress was gorgeous!"

JJ nodded. That's why she was hiding it way in her office at work. Saving it for who knows what. She was one messed up person.

"Come on, let's go to my office," Garcia urged. "I'll do a search; see if we can find another one."

As they were walking away, JJ caught movement from the corner of her eye. She turned around to see the BAU team making their way inside the bullpen.

"Oh, they're back!" Garcia exclaimed.

JJ walked over the railing and leaned over to look down into the bull pen. She smiled. It was nice to see all her friends in the familiar environment. They were chatting with each other, though, less lively then she remembered them. When her eyes lit on Hotch she could understand why.

"Wh… what happened to him?" JJ stammered concernedly.

Hotch's right arm was in a sling and his face had cuts and bruises on it.

"Un-subs," Garcia said grimly.

JJ rushed down the stairs to meet the team. They all looked surprised to see her. And JJ noticed that Hotch wasn't the only one who looked bedraggled, albeit he was the worst off.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"We got ambushed," Morgan said unbelievably. "By a damned militia group."

"Are you guys ok?" she asked the group, but her eyes were only on Hotch.

"We're fine," Rossi assured. "Hotch got the brunt of it—"

"I'm fine," Hotch assured, brushing off the concern.

"He needs help changing the bandages on his arm," Rossi continued, ignoring his friend. "JJ, can you help him out?"

JJ eyed the man for second; Rossi's stare betrayed nothing. She still wondered for the moment why Rossi had asked her. But she didn't care. Hotch was hurt. She took hold of Hotch's good arm and said, "Sure, come on Hotch."

She pulled him in the direction of his office but Reid's voice stopped them first.

"Hotch, your bag."

JJ intercepted Reid's outstretched arm before Hotch could grab at it.\

"I can carry my own damn bag," he said grumpily.

"Humour us, Hotch," Emily added, amused by his outburst.

Hotch made for the bag with his left arm, but JJ held it away from him. "No," she scolded.

"You guys need anything?" Garcia was asking, amusement in her voice.

"Do you have a first aid kit in your office?" she directed at Hotch. He nodded, reluctantly. She turned back to Garcia. "We'll be fine."

A moment later they entered Hotch's office and JJ shut the door behind them. JJ could tell that Hotch was in a mood when he wordlessly stepped around his desk and started using his good arm to organize all the papers.

"Hotch, let me see," she demanded.

"I said I'm fine," he replied tersely.

JJ wasn't about to take no for an answer. She found his first aid kit and then turned back to his stubborn form.

"Aaron Hotchner, you get your butt over here right this second," she said sternly.

He glanced up at her in surprise. It wasn't often that she used her mother voice on grown men. She was pointing to one of his guest chairs. Seeing that she meant business he let out a long-suffering huff and did as told.

"I swear, you're worse then Henry," she said annoyed.

She was surprised to hear him chuckle.

"I'm happy you're here…" he admitted.

She smiled. "Me too," she murmured.

His suit jacket was thrown around his shoulders and she pulled it off. Then she helped him out of the sling.

JJ turned to the first aid kid, searching for some cut and scrape ointment. She used her fingers to gently dab some onto Hotch's face. She was so focused on making him better that she didn't notice the intense look on his face while he watched her. A second later he grabbed her hand, halting her progress.

"Hotch," she protested.

"JJ," he replied. "You came here to talk, not to nurse me back to health. So, let's talk."

JJ frowned at him. _Impatient much?_ She pulled her hand from his grasp and continued. "First we fix you all up, and then we talk."

He didn't look pleased. She knew it wasn't often that he didn't get his way. At the moment, though, she didn't care.

She moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt. She had the top one unbuckled before he stopped her once again.

"JJ?"

"It will be easier without the shirt in the way," she said practically, although a blush still bloomed on her face.

He nodded, and allowed her to finish the job. JJ's face heated even more at seeing her former boss sitting there half naked. She had to force herself to focus on the task at hand and not on how toned he actually was.

Gingerly, she pulled at the bandage that covered the entire length of his outer arm. She had to stop herself from gasping out loud.

_How did he let this happen? How was he not screaming in pain?_ The wound on his arm was a nasty burn. The skin looked red and blistery.

"Oh… Hotch," she groaned. "How did they do this to you?"

"A flame blower," Hotch said incredulously. "Can you freaking believe it?"

She shook her head.

"Did the hospital give you something to put on it?" she asked.

Hotch answered her question with a sheepish look.

"You did see a doctor for this, _right_?" JJ questioned; at his silence she exclaimed, "Aaron! You need to see a doctor. This isn't just a scrape I can put a band-aid on. This is a serious burn!"

"Ok, ok," Hotch relented. "I'll see one…"

"Good," JJ answered firmly. "I'll put some burn cream on it, and cover it up for now. But you need to go right away."

"_After_ we talk," he added quickly.

She finished bandaging his arm and grabbed his shirt to put it around his shoulders. Yes, they needed to talk, but he needed to see a doctor first.

Just as she finished helping get his arms into the sleeves, she felt him tug on her arm. She let out a squeal in surprise when she suddenly landed in his lap.

"Sit JJ," he implored. "We need to talk."

"Ok," she murmured, blushing at his abruptness.

"Will a chair make you more comfortable?" he asked her politely.

JJ tentatively put an arm around his shoulder. "This… this is fine."

He smiled. "Good… I missed you."

"I missed you too," she assured, the other arm going around his neck.

"So…"

"So…" she echoed.

"JJ," he said, voice filled with humour. "You came here to talk, remember?"

She gave him a playful shove. "This is hard…"

He nodded. "I know."

She continued to remain silent. She really had no idea what to say. She did know that she felt absolutely comfortable sitting there in his lap, with his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. Probably, too comfortable.

"Look," Hotch started, letting out a sigh. "I know this is hard. I'm not expecting anything. I'm definitely not expecting you to say that you're leaving Will or anything like that."

She gave him a frown. "Hotch, you must be expecting something."

He tenderly pushed the hair away from her face, grazing her cheek with his fingertips. She found herself leaning into his touch.

"JJ, all I want to know is how you feel, ok?" Hotch implored. "And then somehow we'll go from there."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Did you really mean it?"

By the intense look on his face he knew exactly what she was asking. She took a deep breath and held it, waiting for his answer.

He simply nodded. And she let out the breath.

"Wow," she breathed out. It was a powerful feeling knowing a man like Aaron Hotchner loved you. It was also something not to be taken lightly. From what JJ knew, Hotch didn't give his love to just anybody.

Hotch chuckled. "Yeah…"

She smiled at him. She suddenly had an intense impulse to give him a hug. She was being selfish; she knew he was waiting to hear how she felt about him. But at the moment all she wanted was to feel how it felt to be surrounded by that love, engulfed by it. And as she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her close, settling her into the crook of his neck, she just felt marvellous.

"I care about you Aaron," she murmured close to his ear.

He pulled away from her, not frowning, but not smiling either. "Care, not love?"

She panicked, thinking her words would drive away his love. "Hotch, please, I need—"

"JJ," he cut her off. "JJ, no expectations, remember? It's ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound pushy."

She shook her head. "It's ok," she paused. "This is hard… it's not just you and me. It's you, me, Jack, Henry, and Will."

"And Garcia, apparently," Hotch said grimly.

"What?" JJ practically squeaked out.

Hotch pointed to the tiny gap where his office blinds didn't close properly. There was a flash of red hair and it was gone a second later.

"Crap!" JJ exclaimed.

"I can talk to her later," Hotch assured. "But you're right; there are all of us… I know Jack loves you and I want you to know I love Henry."

She settled back into his hold, moved by his tender declarations. "Henry loves you too."

"But…" Hotch prompted.

"But… there's Will to think about," JJ said forcefully, as if forcing herself to talk about the man she agreed to spending the rest of her life with.

"Yeah, Will," Hotch said, not unkindly. "He's a great guy. I almost wish he wasn't, it would make all this a lot easier."

JJ nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, he is a great guy and a great father."

"And you love him," Hotch pointed out.

JJ couldn't bring herself to agree or disagree. She just didn't know which way was up or down anymore.

"I… I think I need to step back for a bit," Hotch said solemnly. "Step away."

"What?" JJ asked frantically.

"JJ, I've intruded on you life, I've—"

"No, you haven't," she denied. "I've asked you into my life. I _want_ you in my life."

He let out a shaky breath. "But I'm pretty sure it was never for me to be the other man in your life. Look at us JJ, the last few times we've met we haven't been able to keep our hands to ourselves. I don't… I don't want the next time we meet to have consequences for you that might be irreversible. I think… we need to step away from each other until you know what you want, who you want."

"Hotch," she said. Her voice surprised her, it was thick with emotion and tears were just around the corner. "This isn't fair to you."

He leaned in and touched his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss. "JJ, I love you, no matter what you decide, ok?"

She laughed a mirthless laugh, at the incredulity of the situation. Tears were definitely streaming down her face now. "For how long?"

JJ needed to know how long he'd stay away from her. It was killing her, knowing that she wouldn't see him for awhile.

"For as long as you need, JJ," Hotch replied. "You didn't send me a wedding invitation?"

She laughed again. "It didn't seem right."

"If… if it's Will you want, all you need to do is hand me that invitation and I'll be there," Hotch let her know.

"Aaron," she protested.

"All I want is to see you happy," he insisted. "Whatever you decide."

She nodded, hard to get any more words out.

"Now," he said, suddenly sounding all business. "I should probably go talk to Penelope before I see a doctor."

"Yeah," she sniffled, getting out of his lap. "Yeah that would be good."

He turned to go but went back to his desk. He pulled out a couple of tissues and held them out to her. "Take a couple of minutes, all right."

She grasped his hand before he could turn away and pulled him down to her lips, crashing hers over his in a deep, passionate kiss.

Pulling back, he gave her a quizzical look. She shot him a sheepish look. "I couldn't help it, you're addictive."

She watched him grin, before composing his features and then exiting the room.

_Man, this was going to be hard…_

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **Hotch Fan; hot4booth **_(welcome to the Criminal Minds fandom, you've definitely picked a great pairing to read!);_ **canny-bairn** _(definitely a good idea :) );_ **CMFAN2009 **_(yeah, with Will still in the picture things aren't going to be easy_); **Zolidify; kurussom; and JJandHotch4ever96.**

Thanks again. I'll try to update soon.

Happy New Year!


	11. PreWedding 11

**A/N:** Hello all! Hope everyone had an awesome New Years! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Pre-Wedding 11:**

**

* * *

**

Hotch knocked on Garcia's office door, going there before heading to the hospital. He waited for a reply and heard something akin to 'Enter mortal, the realms of Goddess Penelope Garcia.'

He smiled at his quirky analyst's antics and then pushed open the door to enter the dark room. The smile was still on his face, so there was no reason for the yelp that Garcia let out at his presence.

"Garcia?" he said surprised.

"Hotch, sir, Hotch," Garcia stammered like she couldn't decide on what salutation to give. "Sir?"

He shut the door behind him. And then he stood there, crossing his arms across his chest. Obviously, this wasn't going to be the most comfortable and pleasant of conversations.

"Garcia—"

"I didn't see nothing!" the redhead almost shouted.

He frowned at her sending her back into silence. "Garcia, do you know anyone else who works for the bureau with fiery red hair?"

"I'm sorry sir," Garcia implored. "You guys were taking so long in there; I only wanted to make sure you weren't doubly hurt. And then I saw you and her and you two and…"

"Ok, first, Penelope I need you to breathe, can you do that?"

He watched her take a few deep breaths, probably too quickly. He wondered if he'd need a paper bag, the woman looked like she might start to hyperventilate.

"Slowly," he ordered. He continued when she seemed to calm down. "What you saw… what you saw…" He suddenly found it difficult to put his situation with JJ into words. "It's complicated."

"Are you two having an affair?" Garcia asked, eyes wide.

"No," Hotch answered, adamantly. At least he didn't think a couple of kisses and the admission of their feelings exactly warranted the status of affair. But he was sure Garcia didn't need _every_ detail. "No, Garcia, we're just… we're just… well JJ's confused—"

"But you're not?" Garcia clarified.

"No, not anymore," he said truthfully.

"I see," Garcia said tight-lipped.

He could see that their actions had upset his technical analyst, something he previously thought only un-subs could do.

"For what it's worth, Penelope, I'm backing off until JJ figures it all out."

Garcia just nodded, mouth pursed into a thin line. He wasn't going to get much more out of her. He turned to go, hand on the door knob, he paused.

"I love her, Garcia," he murmured and then he was out a second later.

* * *

JJ was listening to something Reid was going on and on about. Something about some guy named Tesla. She had taken a couple of minutes to herself and then had joined her friends to catch up.

But her eyes kept flitting up to Garcia's office and then back to her friends. She couldn't help herself, she was worried. She was worried that Garcia might hate her.

After a few more minutes of Reid's Tesla talk, Hotch caught her eye as he exited her best friend's office. He looked down her way and she saw him, looking grim, shake his head.

"Crap!" she blurted out.

"JJ?" Reid questioned.

All eyes were on her, and they gave her a quizzical look. Double crap!

"JJ, you all right?" Morgan asked, a knowing inflection in his voice.

"Uh…" she stalled. "I forgot, I need… a babysitter tonight! I'll go ask Penelope."

She shot out of her seat quickly to avoid more questions.

"I can do it," Reid shouted after her.

She ignored her friend as she practically ran up the stairs to get to her friends office door. She knocked on the door and waited, and then knocked again. Still nothing.

So, her best friend really was pissed off at her. This was a first. She had no idea how to proceed, this being a first for super-friends Penelope and Jennifer.

JJ stood there contemplating what to do. Should _she go, give her time to cool off, or should she wait it out?_ She still hadn't decided what to do, when the door suddenly opened and a pale arm grabbed for hers, pulling her into the dark depths of Garcia's office.

"Garcia!" JJ protested once she had her bearings about her.

"Sit," her fiery friend demanded.

JJ shot her friend a 'your nuts' look, but did as told. Garcia ominously shut the door on the two of them. The only thing illuminating the pair was the artificial glow from the many monitors.

"Penelope—"

"Shh," her friend cut her off. She was pacing the room back and forth. She looked on the verge of twitching uncontrollably.

"Umm… JJ," she started in a too calm voice. "Answer me this please, what in the heck were you, an almost married woman, doing in the half-naked clutches of my lovable boss-man?"

"Garcia—"

"May I remind you, that however delectable you might find our stoic unit chief, he is not your betrothed, and the good detective is," she cut her off again.

"I know Will is, but—"

"But nothing JJ," Garcia scolded.

JJ let out a sigh. She was going to let her friend finish her ranting before attempting to speak.

"What the hell JJ?" Garcia questioned. "He _loves_ you?"

JJ looked up in surprise. The questioning tone told her she didn't mean Will. She was a bit surprised Hotch had told her.

"JJ?" Garcia prodded.

Apparently, it was her turn to speak. JJ gave an initial shrug. "Yeah, Hotch's in love with me. Strange, huh…"

"Not strange," Penelope denied. "JJ, you've got your charms. I just didn't think you'd use them on Hotch."

JJ tried not to let her mouth drop open. "You make it sound like I did it on purpose. I never set out to make Aaron fall in love with me."

"Oh, it's Aaron now!" Garcia exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Garcia, come on give me a break," JJ tried again.

"Uh uh, hun," Garcia shocked her. "I'm sorry JJ, you're my best friend. But that man, that great man, he's been through too much. Ok? And I don't want to see him hurt again. Understand?"

"I understand," JJ said demurely. She hung her head down, thoroughly scolded.

She felt Garcia give her shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sorry sweets; it would be different if you felt the same about him."

"I don't know how I feel," JJ admitted. "About anything."

"Then JJ, you've got no business hanging around in Hotch's lap," Garcia said truthfully. "Nor should you be planning a wedding with Will."

JJ stared at her friend, Garcia was completely serious. A look passed between them and JJ was sure her friend was completely disappointed in her.

"I've uh…" JJ's voice cracked. "I've got to go."

She stood up quickly. She reached for the door handle.

"JJ," Garcia tried, her voice sounding almost regretful.

But she didn't pause to hear anymore. She quickly and purposefully made her way out of Garcia's office.

She found herself, a minute later, knocking on a closed door, hoping desperately for an answer.

"He just left, JJ," she heard Reid's pleasant voice come from behind her.

She opened the door to see for herself the empty room. She stepped inside and felt dejected.

Feeling hurt and sad, she'd gone to the one place she knew she could get instant comfort, Hotch's office. That had to mean something right?

"JJ, are you all right?"

Reid hadn't gone away. He'd stepped into the office with her. She looked at him, concern on his face, and she felt even sadder. _Did she not deserve his sympathy? Was she a completely horrible person, like Garcia thought?_

"JJ," Reid said worriedly. "You're crying?"

"I—" she tried to explain, but her voice cracked. Reid pulled her close for a hug and she gladly took the Spencer Reid version of comfort.

"Am… am I bad person?" she asked into his neck.

"JJ," she heard him exclaim in surprise. "No… of course not, you're one of the best people I know."

She smiled into his shoulder. "Thanks Spence."

She sniffled a bit and then pulled away. She wiped at her eyes.

"JJ—"

She knew he wanted to know what this was all about. But she couldn't stand for him to hate her too.

"Sorry Reid," she laughed awkwardly. "I just really miss this place, you know?"

"We really miss you too," Reid assured, the concern lingered in his eyes.

She smiled. She gave her friend another quick hug. "Thanks Reid, you're a sweetheart."

She left him standing there, making quick goodbyes and a quick exit.

All JJ wanted to know was when this emotional roller coaster would end?

* * *

Let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon.

Thanks to all my reviewers: **gibbsluvr** _(my x-men evolution fic readers would say the same thing, lol, hope you enjoyed this update); _**Hotch Fan; JJandHotch4ever96; hot4booth; canny-bairn; Zolidify; kurussom **_(thanks!);_ **midmac **_(no worries! Thanks!); _and **angry penguin **_(thanks for all the lovely reviews!)._


	12. PreWedding 12

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait; had some troubles writing this chapter. But after writing it and editing it I'm happy with the way it turned out. And it's super long, by my chapter length standards. So, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Pre-Wedding 12:**

**

* * *

**

JJ was lounging back on her living room sofa; Will's arm lay heavily around her shoulders. They were taking a break from their hectic lives, having a 'date night,' Will's idea. And for their date night Will had gotten his mother to take Henry for the whole night, and they'd ordered Chinese food, and now were watching Will's movie of choice, Runaway Bride. Yep, Will's choice. He kept cracking jokes at the screen, jokes aimed her way, things like, 'JJ, I'm hiding your runners, so don't get any ideas.' He thought he was hilarious. And who knew, maybe she'd be laughing too, if a certain someone wasn't on her mind. All JJ felt, at the moment, was uncomfortable.

They were two weeks away from June 1st. And every last detail was coming into place, all thanks to Will, Will's mom, Garcia and Emily. JJ had to admit, very little of the actual planning had anything to do with her. And JJ wondered at the fact that no one seemed to notice, or if they did, no one was inclined to say, 'Hey Bride, this is your wedding, so get cracking."

JJ let out a sigh as she watched Julia Robert's character share her first kiss with Richard Gere's character. She squirmed in her seat as she realized how close to her life the movie really was. All the movie kept making her think of was the other man in her life, Aaron Hotchner. The man she was trying to put out of her mind for the past two weeks.

It had been three weeks since the day Hotch had decided he couldn't see her anymore, well, at least, not until she'd figured things out. So, for the first week without Hotch all she'd done was just that, tried to figure things out.

She went about her job thinking, 'Will or Hotch, Will or Hotch?' She picked Henry up from daycare and she'd think, 'Will is Henry's father…' And then she'd be in the kitchen making a cup of coffee and she'd be suddenly struck with the memory of the kiss she'd shared with Hotch right there and then she'd be craving him something fierce.

All the first week had accomplished was nothing but reminding her that she had problems.

So after that first week of getting no where, JJ decided this situation was completely ridiculous. She told herself she'd made her decisions, she'd had a child with that decision, and she'd agreed to marry that decision. That was it. No Hotch. So, the next two weeks were spent trying to forget that Aaron Hotchner even existed. _Easier said then done, right? Right._

The first two days after her decision to quit Hotch cold turkey, her lovely son reminded her that things were never going to be easy. Henry needed his weekly Jack fix. She couldn't deny her son his best friend. So what did she do? She called Jessica to fix something up and she, not Hotch, brought Jack over.

Even with that hurdle over come, somewhere in the back of her head there was a little voice chanting, "Hotch, Hotch, Hotch…" And it had steadily gotten louder since then. Until right now, at this moment, all of her faculties suddenly screamed, "Hotch!"

_God, had it really been three whole weeks since she'd seen or spoken or even touched him? Man, she really wanted to touch him._

"Why would she choose Richard Gere over Chris Meloni, I mean the guy's character is a coach!" Will was scoffing at the movie.

JJ just shrugged in answer. But on the inside she was listing the reasons, Well, he's older, but more sophisticated. More serious, but more lovable. Quiet and reserved, but he had an intensity about everything he did that made you know he was sure about everything he did and said.

_God, she wasn't talking about the character, she was thinking about Hotch. How was she going to make it two more weeks without thinking about him or even seeing him?_

She had to, she just had to. Once she was married, all her thoughts and feelings for Hotch would float away.

But until then… she had to at least hear his voice.

"Uh… I'm going to get a soda… you want anything?" JJ suddenly spoke up.

"No thanks, honey, want me to pause?" Will replied.

She shook her head. She was well aware of how it ended.

JJ quickly made her way to the kitchen. Instead of going to the fridge, she grabbed the kitchen extension and dialled a number really fast before she could think too much.

She waited as the phone rang and rang and she felt like her heart beat was in tune with it. And once she heard the phone click in answer her heart chose that moment to skip a beat.

"Hello?" she heard Hotch's warm voice say.

And then her heart began to race. _Oh man, it was so good to hear his voice. She missed him, she missed him so much._

"Hello?" he said again.

She should say something. She'd called him, she should at least say hi or something. He had caller ID, she was sure, he'd know it was her.

"JJ?" She still remained quiet. He let out a sigh. "JJ, is that you?"

_This was ridiculous, why did she not say anything?_

"It's ok… I understand if you don't say anything…" she heard him pause. "I've missed you…"

Still nothing on her part.

"I… I still haven't gotten an invitation…" Hotch let that statement trail off.

She heard the hope in his voice and she suddenly hated herself. She quickly hung up the phone.

"JJ!" she heard Will call. "You're missing the best part. She's running!"

* * *

"JJ?" Hotch said into the phone. "JJ?"

He let out a frustrated sigh and hung up the phone. She was gone. For all he knew she was never there in the first place. It could have been Henry playing with the phone. But, no, he had an intense feeling that JJ had been at the other end.

So, why did she call and not speak?

There weeks had gone by since he'd spoken to her or even seen her. And it had been three weeks of hell. He still had no idea what she was thinking, but each day that went by without an invitation in his mailbox was a day he counted his blessings.

"Come on Hotch," he heard Dave call from the living room. "Hurry up with those beers."

Hotch let out a sigh. He opened his fridge, and grabbed four bottles from his fridge and then made his way to the living room.

He tossed a bottle at Dave. "Last I checked Dave you know where the fridge is."

"Where are your gracious hosting skills, Hotch?" Morgan joked, taking a bottle from him.

"Flew out the window when you guys invited yourselves over," Hotch countered.

Hotch made his way over to the empty arm chair.

"Now, remind me why you guys are here?" Hotch asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"Can't three people decide to visit a friend for no reason?" Reid asked, completely serious.

And he believed him, it was the other two friends with knowing looks on their faces that he did not believe that of.

"Yeah, I guess," Hotch allowed.

"So…" Dave began.

_Uh oh,_ Hotch thought_, he knew at least his old friend was up to something._

"Who was on the phone?" he finished.

_Yep, Dave was definitely fishing._

"No one," Hotch answered.

"You were on the phone for five minutes with no one?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes," Hotch answered sternly, hoping his tone would shut him up.

"Are you sure it wasn't JJ?" Dave asked.

"JJ?" Reid's ears perked up.

"I don't know who it was," Hotch replied. "They never said anything."

He gave his two friends a reproving look and then tilted his head meaningfully towards Reid. Hotch knew that Dave and Garcia definitely knew how he felt about JJ. And he'd deduced that Morgan knew as well. But he was pretty sure Reid and Emily were still in the dark. And he wanted it kept that way.

"Speaking of JJ," Reid intercepted. "Hotch, are you taking anyone to JJ's wedding?"

"Uh…" Hotch stalled, getting caught off guard.

"Are you Reid?" Morgan questioned.

Hotch shot Morgan a grateful look.

"No… no, I haven't asked anyone. I was thinking we could all go together…" Reid answered.

Morgan shrugged. "Weddings are a good place to meet new people, going single would be good for that."

"I wouldn't mind all going together," Rossi agreed. "You, Hotch?"

"Sure, whatever," Hotch said quickly. He desperately wanted to get the topic away from himself. "But I thought you'd be going with Emily?"

Rossi shot him a dry look before answering, "Well she's in the wedding, so…"

"So, you better ask her Rossi," Morgan warned. "She'll still expect it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Hotch agreed.

"You know," Reid took over. "JJ's been acting… strange lately."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked intently.

As much as he knew he had to stay away from JJ, stay out of her life, he couldn't turn off his feelings. He would always care for her. And at the moment he was concerned.

"Well… it started that day we came back from the case in Montana," Reid clarified.

_Uh oh, now what did Reid know?_

"Oh," Rossi asked, amusement twinkling in the corners of his eyes.

_Did the man seriously enjoy seeing him uncomfortable?_

"Yeah, I actually found her in your office, Hotch," Reid informed. "She was crying."

"What?" Hotch questioned.

He'd left her sad and teary eyed, yes, but he didn't know that she'd gone back there. And he didn't know Reid had found her in tears.

"What did you do Hotch?" Morgan accused.

Hotch held his hands up in defence. "Nothing, I wasn't there, I went to the hospital."

"She said she missed us," Reid explained. "But I saw her this week and she just seemed distracted."

"Well, she's busy planning a wedding, she's got a lot on her mind," Rossi offered.

"No," Reid shook his head. His eyes were on Hotch. "I don't think it's that at all…"

Hotch tried not to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't know what to say. He knew exactly why his former liaison was in distress. It was all his fault. He realized he'd' basically asked her to choose between him and Will. It was tough for her, Will was the sure thing. And he, on the other hand, was not, even though he knew he'd love her forever. He was new to her.

"What about with you Hotch, how's she been?" Reid caught him off guard again.

"Oh," Hotch said nervously. "I uh… haven't seen her since the day she helped me with this." He gestured to his arm.

"Really?" Morgan exclaimed incredulously.

Hotch nodded.

Rossi let out a low whistle. "Wow."

"What?" Hotch asked defensively.

"Hotch… it's just… you two have been like the best of friends lately," Reid said observantly. "Did something happen?"

"No," Hotch said adamantly. "She's just been very busy."

Reid gave him a look as if not buying it. But unlike his other two so called friends, Reid let it go. And the silence that followed was palpable.

"Pizza?" Hotch burst out. "I'm going to order some pizza."

He quickly got up to go to the kitchen with shouts of toppings following behind him.

Hotch just wanted to be alone. He needed time to think. But he could see his team was not going anytime soon. So he'd shut them up by stuffing pizza in their mouths.

He was shuffling through the flyers in the take out drawer, looking for a good place, when he heard movement from behind him.

"So," Rossi started, leaning against the counter. "What happened?"

Hotch let out a sigh. "Nothing… ok, not nothing. But I told her I was backing off… this is me backing off."

Rossi nodded. "I see… and how's that going?"

Hotch ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Fine, it's been fine."

"Yeah?"

"No," Hotch spit out. "It hasn't been fine. I haven't seen her, talked to her, anything in three weeks. That's twenty-one days!"

"I'm well aware of how many days that is, Hotch," Rossi said, straight up amused. "And you still feel the same?"

"Yes," Hotch answered, sounding desperate. "What the hell am I going to do? She's going to marry him… what am I going to do then?"

Rossi shook his head. "This is tough. It's going to get tougher. But you care about her right?" Hotch nodded. "Well then do you care about her enough to just be friends? Because that's what it may come down to."

Hotch admitted to himself that he would hate seeing JJ married to Will. Hate it, vehemently. _But could he function without her in his life at all? No he didn't think so._

"I hate this," Hotch said out loud.

"I know," Rossi said, coming to give him a pat on the shoulder. "I know."

* * *

JJ was making dinner the next night, rare for her because she was usually the last to get home. But it was Saturday night. She'd had the entire day off. And she'd spent it finalizing some last few details for the wedding. One of which was a fitting for the new dress she'd picked out. The other dress was still tucked away at her office. She had no idea what she was going to do with it.

Henry was spending the day with Garcia. She was no doubt spoiling him immensely. She'd bring him back in a bit and Will had spent the day at Jason's finishing up his basement renovations. He'd be home soon and he'd be hungry.

Sure enough, she heard the front door open and close and she heard Will call out, "JJ?"

"Kitchen," she called back.

A few seconds later, he came bustling into the kitchen. Before JJ noticed anything, she smiled at him and started, "Hey, glad you're home, I'm making your—"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because he'd suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Will?" JJ questioned concernedly.

He continued to hold onto her tight, not saying a word and worrying the hell out of her.

"Will," she tried again. "What's wrong? Is it… is it Henry?"

Her heart literally skipped a couple of beats. What could have him so on edge?

"No, no," Will said quickly, pulling away. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

He looked jittery and fidgety… and he was definitely worrying her. "Will, please, are you ok? Did something happen?"

Will looked at her suddenly and then turned away. He began to pace the kitchen and he ran both hands through his short hair. He came to an abrupt halt in front of her and took both her hands in his.

"JJ… JJ, I love you," Will said, almost frantically. "You know that right, you know that I love you?"

She stared into his eyes, uncertainty was written there, and she had to wonder had he found out about Hotch?

"Of course I know, Will," she tried to reassure. "I love you too. Will—"

He cut her off by pulling her back to his chest. "I love you so much. I love you. I would never, ever, do anything to hurt you, never…"

"I know that," she said uncomfortably. "Will please, tell me, did something happen?"

His hand came up to stroke her hair. "I just… I can't lose you ok… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you… I need you JJ. You and Henry. I need you both in my life."

_Oh God, what had she done?_ Will loved her completely; she couldn't hurt him like this. She just couldn't.

She pulled back, cupping either side of his face. "Hey," she said soothingly. "Hey… you're not going to lose me or Henry, ok? We're not going anywhere."

He crushed her back to him. "Thank you JJ, thank you."

She definitely had no idea what had spurned this outburst but it was clear to her that Will needed her desperately. How could she possibly think of anyone but Will? He was her family. She couldn't hurt him. She just couldn't.

* * *

Hotch had just put Jack to bed after a long day. The entire day had been spent together, just the two of them. It had been nice, but exhausting on the both of them. The doorbell suddenly rang and Hotch got up off the couch to quickly answer it before whoever it was ended up waking up Jack.

He pulled open the door and got a very pleasant surprise.

"JJ? Hi," he greeted; he couldn't help it, his face broke out into a huge smile.

It had been too long since he'd seen her last; and seeing her in his dreams every night, just wasn't the same. Seeing her in the flesh just lit him up inside, warmed him.

_Wow, his heart was just bursting. Maybe that saying 'Absence makes the heart go fonder,' was true._ Because, he felt more for her now than he had three weeks ago.

Hotch took a second to really look at her when silence followed his greeting. She looked beautiful, of course, but there was sadness in her eyes.

_Uh oh…_ Hotch's face fell and he could feel the beginnings of his heart breaking.

"JJ?" he questioned.

She gave him a small, sad smile and opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

Realizing that they were still standing on his front stoop, he held the door wide open. "Come inside."

She gave him a hesitant look but stepped in anyway. He shut the door behind them and led the way to the living room.

"Uh… Jack's asleep," he informed, just to make sure things stayed low key.

She nodded, taking a seat on one end of the sofa. He joined her, this time, not taking the other end, but coming to sit right next to her.

"Ho—tch, she started, voice breaking on his name. She stopped and reached out a hand to cup his face.

He let out a sigh, closing his eyes, just savouring the moment and her touch. The touch he'd been craving for three weeks. His eyes were still closed when he felt her lips touch his in a soft, butterfly of a kiss. Hotch didn't push her for more and the kiss was over a second later.

He pulled back, opening his eyes to see that she was watching him with shimmery, cornflower blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hotch," she murmured.

He nodded, looking away. "Me too."

"I… I wish things could be different," she admitted. "But…"

"It's ok JJ," he tried to assure her, even though on the inside his heart was breaking and he was sure nothing would ever be ok again. He held his hand out knowing she would know what he wanted.

He watched her wipe away the few tears that escaped, desperately wishing he could be the one to kiss away her tears. She reached into her purse and pulled out an ivory-colored envelope. She placed it into his waiting hand and all he wanted to do was crush it. But he refrained.

"I've… I've uh got to go," she said uncomfortably.

She stood up to go as he continued to sit there. This was so not how things were supposed to go. And he needed to know why they were going this way.

"JJ?" he called, getting up to chase after her.

She turned at the door to shoot him a wary look. He held up his hands.

"I said I'd accept whatever decision you've made," he started. "And I will, I just need to know one thing."

Still wary, she nodded for him to continue.

"What made this," he held up the envelope, "be you choice?"

She let out a sigh. "I … I can't leave Will, I just can't. He needs me too much. Henry needs me to be with his dad. They both just need me."

Hotch nodded in understanding and JJ turned to go.

"What about you, JJ?" Hotch murmured, stopping her in her tracks. "What about what you need? And when will you make what you need a priority?"

She hadn't turned around, but he saw her shoulders slump. He knew his words had hit home.

"I've got to go," JJ murmured.

And he let her go.

* * *

I know, I know it's really sad. Just bear with me, it will get better. And about Will's outburst, yeah we'll find out what that was about later. So, don't worry.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, despite it's sadness.

I've been getting awesome response for this story and I just want to thank everyone who's been following it.

Shout out to all my reviewers: **spk** _(oh, lol, definitely not a threesome, just meant it to be a triangle between the three);_ **Zolidify** _(thanks!);_ **Hotch Fan** _(yeah, I didn't want to make JJ out to be a bad person, she's just confused, and Hotch realizes that, so he gave her an out)_; **canny-bairn** _(oh yeah, someone's definitely going to get hurt, no easy way out in this fic);_ **kurussom** _(she tried to run, didn't really work for her…)_; **gibbsluvr** _(don't cry! It gets better)_; **JJandHotch4ever96** _(you weren't expecting Garcia to be like that?)_; and **hot4booth** _(IC= in character?)._

Thanks again!


	13. PreWedding 13

**A/N**: Hello again. Well it seems I'm just depressing everyone with this story. All I can say to everyone is, hang in there. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Pre-Wedding 13:**

**

* * *

**

"Here you go ladies," the bridal shop attendant said, pointing each woman to a dressing room.

JJ let out a sigh as she stepped into the large room with her new dress in it. The wedding was two days away and JJ, Emily and Garcia were trying their dresses for a final fitting. JJ's mom, Amy and Will's mom, Helen were waiting outside to see all the dresses for the first time.

Everyone was so happy and cheery and JJ hated that she didn't feel the same. She'd made her decision. Will was it for her and Henry, because he had to be. But her damned heart would not listen.

_Why couldn't she just accept her fate? Why couldn't she just forget about Hotch?_

Just thinking his name broke her heart. Glancing into the mirror, as she still stood there fully clothed, she saw the beginnings of tears.

_No, she couldn't cry. _

There were too many people around for her to just breakdown. Too many questions would be asked. But she couldn't help it. With all that had happened in the past week and a half, JJ didn't have any time to really process what choosing Will had made her give up.

And the tears started to flow freely as an image of Hotch flashed into her mind, giving her that rare smile she absolutely loved. He was strong, he was serious, he never did anything half way and she knew he would be like that in his relationships; he would be completely loving. And he loved her…

She was giving that up, she was giving up all the possibilities that a life with Hotch would bring.

_Why, why was she giving that up?_

"JJ?" she heard Helen call from outside. "Are you all right? Do you need a hand?"

She couldn't speak, her voice would crack and she'd give herself away. So, she remained silent.

A knock came at the door and JJ instantly felt panicked. No way was she coming out.

_Why couldn't they leave her alone?_

"JJ, it's me," came Garcia's gentle voice. "Can I come in?"

She let out a sigh, but cracked the door open just enough to let the red head in.

Once inside, Garcia took one look at her and her face fell in sympathy. "Aww… honey, come here…"

Garcia enfolded her into a big hug. JJ let herself be comforted as the tears turned into quiet sobs.

JJ couldn't stop, even though she knew Garcia wouldn't really approve of why the waterworks were happening. But she couldn't help it; she was going to lose Hotch. She knew she was. Even though he said he'd be ok with whatever she decided, would he really want to be around her anymore? Would they even be able to talk like they used to? Would he still tell her he missed her and he was still trying to get her back at the BAU? Probably not. Their friendship would fade and the only thing that would connect them would be their sons.

The thought of losing Hotch nearly killed her and JJ knew she would have crumbled to the floor if it weren't for Penelope holding her up.

"It's going to be all right, JJ," Garcia tried.

_No, no it wasn't,_ she wanted to say. _Nothing would ever be the same again. How was that all right?_

"Aww sweetie, it will, trust me," Garcia said, guessing at her thoughts. "There's still time to change your mind… there's still time to go to him…"

That brought JJ's tears almost to an abrupt halt. She pulled away from Garcia, shaking her head emphatically. She used her hands to scrub at her face, trying to erase all evidence of her breakdown.

"No," JJ said forcefully.

Garcia gave her another sympathetic look. "JJ—"

She still shook her head. "No, Penelope, I can't," she pleaded.

"But—"

She couldn't. She just couldn't. Will needed her. Her son needed her. They came first. She'd be ok. She just needed to get through this. Just two more days and she could begin her Hotch-less life.

"Help me into the dress," JJ demanded.

Garcia was so taken aback by JJ's attitude change that she did as told. A few minutes later, JJ was in the new dress.

"JJ, wow, you look beautiful," Garcia breathed out, despite her misgivings.

The dress was a completely different style then the one she'd originally bought. This one was more of a princess style gown, fitted bodice, puffed out skirt.

"Thanks," JJ said sincerely, sorry for her tone a moment before. "Should we go out there?"

"Wait," Garcia said, abruptly. And JJ was afraid that Garcia was going to give her another lecture. Instead, Garcia reached up with both hands to wipe under JJ's eyes with the pads of her thumbs. And then she did something completely unexpected and a bit painful, she pinched both of her cheeks.

"Ow… Garcia," JJ protested.

"You look like a ghost," Garcia explained. "You don't want everyone knowing that you've been crying, do you?"

JJ shook her head.

"Good, now," Garcia said, and then yelled out, "Ok everyone, she's coming out!"

Garcia slipped out first leaving JJ a moment to gain some more composure. She took a deep breath. She could do this, she was a member of the Pentagon's Department of Defence, after all; she'd been a member of the… _Ok, don't go there JJ…_

But she _could_ do this. She put on a small smile, not too big or show-y, she knew that would instantly look face. And then she was stepping out of the room.

What followed was a round of ooh-ing and ah-ing; but as JJ took a closer look at their faces she knew that her little private outburst had an effect on them. They all looked concerned, even though they were trying to hide it with smiles. JJ glanced at her mom, who had just flown in from Pennsylvania to see her looking unsure. And then JJ chanced a look at Helen, the woman who'd been nothing but accommodating these past two months.

"JJ, you will make a beautiful bride…" Helen commented sincerely, but the statement didn't have a real end, as if she was trying to imply something.

JJ gave her a thorough look wondering what the woman was trying to say. Helen just stared back and JJ saw something in her eyes akin to understanding. This made JJ wonder: maybe somebody had noticed her indifferent attitude.

* * *

Hotch pulled on the tux suit jacket and glanced at himself in the dressing room mirror. He and the other male members of the team were picking up their suits for the big event on Saturday.

He would keep his word to JJ, he would be there for her at her wedding to another man, as much as it was going to break his heart to hear her say 'I do,' he would be there. Despite everything… despite the incredulous looks both Dave and Derek kept shooting him, he would be there.

Hotch knew they thought he was crazy; every time he caught them giving him those looks he saw the question behind it, "Why are you torturing yourself?" And the only answer he had to that was he loved her.

He would do anything for her, even watch her and support her while she married another man.

He let out a sigh and stepped out of the room to get a better look in some better light. Once outside, Hotch found Dave, Morgan, and Reid already getting things checked out by the tailor.

"Man," Hotch heard Dave exclaim his way. Hotch looked through the mirror to see Dave giving him that incredulous look again. "Either you're too much of an idiot or too much of a coward to see that what's happening is not right!"

Hotch turned around to shoot Dave a wary look. "Dave—"

"If you ask me, I think you're an idiot," Dave continued his tirade. "What do you think Derek?"

"I think it's both, an idiot and a coward," Derek answered, all matter of fact.

"Guys—" Hotch began to protest.

"What are you guys talking about?" Reid asked suspiciously.

Dave let out a flustered breath. "I'm talking about—"

Hotch put up a warning hand. "Dave, no."

Rossi shook his head. "I'm sorry Hotch; I've been quiet all week. No more. You need some sense knocked into you."

Derek was nodding. "What are you doing Hotch?" Derek implored.

Hotch was at a loss for words. They wouldn't understand. How could they? Neither of them had ever fallen so completely in love with someone that they'd do anything for them. _Anything._

"Is this about JJ?" Reid surprised them.

"No!" Hotch said adamantly.

"Yes!" both Derek and Rossi exclaimed.

Hotch narrowed his eyes at his two friends in warning, but it seemed neither were having any of his intimidation tactics.

"Hotch, you love her, you've got to fight for her," Rossi implored.

"That's weird, I seem to remember you saying something about me not getting involved," Hotch countered.

"That was when I thought you just had a crush on her," Rossi brushed it away. "You love her!"

"Well she doesn't feel exactly the same," Hotch replied sullenly.

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan said angrily. "JJ is so in love with you, you've turned her life upside down!"

"Exactly," Hotch shot back. "I made her confused. I gave her cause to doubt. I needed to back off."

"Uh… Hotch," Reid piped up. "It's believed, psychologically speaking, that you can't give a person an idea unless somewhere in their minds they've already thought about it. If JJ has doubts it's not just because of you."

Hotch just gaped at the younger man. Leave it to Reid to give out facts in a situation like this.

"Listen to him Hotch…" Dave told him. "JJ wouldn't have let any of this happen if she was one hundred percent sure about Will."

"Just because she's having doubts, doesn't mean that she loves me," Hotch denied.

"Trust me," Reid, again, spoke up. "She loves you."

They all turned to stare at Reid, wondering when he'd figured any of this out.

"What?" Reid said defensively. "I'm not completely socially inept. I see things; I can read between the lines…" They still looked to him for elaboration. "When she asked me, that day in Hotch's office when I found her crying, if she was a bad person… I figured something was up."

All three of them shook their heads in wonder.

"Still," Hotch continued. "JJ made her decision. She's marrying Will. That's what she wants, so that's what I want."

"So, you're just going to go to the wedding and watch the woman you love marry another man, torturing yourself in the process?" Derek inquired incredulously.

"No, I'm gong to the wedding to support my friend on this happy day in her life," Hotch corrected.

Rossi let out an incredulous snort. "I'm sorry Hotch, I was wrong," he paused. "You're not an idiot or a coward… you're a fool."

* * *

_Finally._

He was home, alone. Hotch shut the door behind him, bolting the locks. He did not want to see or speak to anyone for the next two days.

After he'd been called a fool, he'd paid for the suit and gotten the heck out of there. He kind of understood what they were saying… but they were way out of line. Dave was definitely out of line. So he hadn't stuck around to hear anymore, for fear of what he might say or do.

Even though his friends were trying to make him feel better, trying to get him what he wanted, they were actually making things worse.

After JJ had given him the invitation, he'd resigned himself to his fate. First with Hailey, then the disaster with Foyet, and now the JJ issue, Hotch knew that he wasn't meant to get everything he wanted. He reconciled himself to knowing that he had a healthy, happy little boy, his friends and team were all well, and JJ was doing what she wanted. That had to be enough for him. That would be enough for him.

Hotch was startled when a knock came at the door from behind him. He turned around, thinking, "Just go away." He really, really didn't want to open that door. He didn't have the energy to speak with a salesman, much less anyone he knew. But the FBI agent in him would not allow him the peace. He let out a sigh and then looked into the peep hole.

_Garcia? What the hell?_

He was tempted to ignore her, but she just looked so forlorn. Definitely not Garcia like. He opened the door.

"Hotch?" Garcia said nervously. "I need to talk to you."

He held open the door for her thinking this would be about a case or something related to work.

Hotch shut the door behind her and led the way to the living room. "Uh… have a seat Penelope…"

He sat down and she followed suit, only to spring out of her seat a second later.

"Hotch this is all wrong!"

She started to pace the room. And his exhausted mind finally figured out that this was definitely not about a case. "Garcia," he warned.

"I'm sorry Hotch," she didn't take the hint. "But you've got to go over there and you've got to tell JJ that you love her and that you want to be with her."

"Garcia, I've already told her that," he told her, feeling way too exhausted to be having this conversation.

Garcia stared at him aghast. "What? And she's still going through with the wedding? Why would she do that?"

"Maybe because she loves Will," he answered a little more tersely then intended.

"No, no," Garcia denied. "You should have seen her at her dress fitting. She was bawling her eyes out. It's like she's preparing for her execution not wedding!"

"Garcia," he said, heart hurting even more. "I tried. She made her choice."

"Hotch," she practically shouted. "She made the wrong choice!"

He let out a sigh. He ran a hand over his face. He was a little tired of all his well-meaning friends. "Garcia, it was hers entirely to make."

"Still," she hesitated. "I'm afraid…"

"You're afraid of?" Hotch prompted, curious to her sudden stalling.

"I'm afraid I influenced her decision," Garcia confessed.

He gave her a wry smile. "Garcia I seriously doubt—"

"No, I did, Hotch," she cut him off. "That day I saw you two… you know… JJ came to talk to me too and I was mean to her."

"You, mean to JJ?" Hotch scoffed. "You two are best friends."

"I did… I did. I was mean, but I was only trying to look out for you."

"For me?" Hotch said surprised.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. "You've been through so much and I thought this whole thing would hurt you again… which I see it did… but I think it's all my fault."

"How—"

"I told her to back off until she was sure what she wanted," Garcia confessed.

"Penelope," he tried to say soothingly. "I pretty much told her the same thing. She chose Will. That's what she wants."

Garcia gave him a dissatisfied look. "No, she's wrong. And you're wrong. _And…_ I can see I'm not getting through to you…"

Hotch shook his head. "I appreciate your concern."

She nodded and made her way to the door. She pulled it open, but paused in the doorway. "You two seriously need some help in the decision-making department… you need a psychic or something."

And then she was gone.

It seemed he just wasn't making anyone happy these days…

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewing: **gibbsluvr **(_hmm… don't know… :) );_ **Zolidify** _(thanks, that chapter had some hard scenes to write, glad you enjoyed them);_ **hot4booth** _(you've made some great points, which I agree with. Glad you enjoyed those lines!);_ **schokokaffee **_(I love soap operas, and crime shows… that's all I'm saying :) );_ **spk** _(thanks!)_; **CMFAN2009** _(yeah that card needed to be burned…);_ **kurussom** _(yeah it's sad now, it will get better, promise)_; **Hotch Fan** _(thanks for the long comment, love long comments. Will's not a bad guy, that's the only hint I'll give… :) );_ **JJandHotch4ever96** _(don't worry it's still jotch)._

I'll be updating soon.


	14. The Wedding: Part 1

**A/N:** Wow, I was overwhelmed by the amazing response I received for the last chapter. Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy this one just as much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**The Wedding: Part 1:**

**

* * *

**

JJ stared at herself in the mirror, careful to maintain a blank facade. The hairdresser had just finished with her and her make up was all done. She looked nice with her hair pulled back into a bun with a single white flower popping out on the side. A string of pearls sat around her neck and all that was left to be done was to get into the dress.

She had to wonder how she could look so nice on the outside but feel so wretched on the inside.

"Jenny," her mother, Amy, breathed out a sigh. She'd already warned everyone that only her mother was allowed to call her that. "I've waited for this day… you look radiant…"

JJ gave her mother a genuine smile. "Thanks mom."

Everyone else was silent, Garcia, Emily, even Helen. She turned in her seat to look at them. "Guys, this is a happy day, smile…"

They all attempted to give her their versions of 100 watt smiles, but most cracked with the effort.

"May I have a moment alone with my daughter-in-law?" Helen asked the room kindly.

Garcia shot JJ a panicked look, but JJ just nodded at her.

"Sure," Amy answered. "But remember we still need to get her dressed…"

They all left the room and JJ turned to her mother-in-law. Helen came to sit in front of her. She gave her a kind smile as she took hold of both of JJ's hands.

"JJ, honey, you know you're like the daughter I never had," Helen began.

JJ nodded.

"I love you just as much as I love my son," Helen admitted. "Honey, is this what you want?"

"Helen?" she said in shock. She had no idea she had suspected anything. But she guessed her bawling her eyes out the other day hadn't gone unnoticed.

"JJ, I know my son. He's kind and sweet, he loves you, but he's also impulsive as heck! When I heard what he'd done, booking the church and then proposing just two months before the date… I could have smacked him on the head. I was going to give him a good scolding, but you said yes."

"I said yes, because I want to marry your son," JJ implored.

"Are you sure?" Helen continued to question. "I won't be hurt or offended if you don't want to…"

JJ was completely taken aback. "I… I…"

"I want the both of you to be happy," Helen added. "And honey… your not. You just aren't. And my son… well, I think he's rushing into things and I'm not sure why…"

"Helen," JJ started.

"Marriage is a serious thing… think about what I said," she finished.

She gave her shoulder a pat and then left the room.

JJ let out a frustrated sigh. All this time she had thought they'd been discreet with their feelings. But really she and Hotch weren't fooling anyone.

* * *

"Ready?"

Hotch looked to his side. Dave was looking at him intently as they sat there in the church waiting for the wedding to begin. He had been intent on watching the altar before him as well-wishers got in there congratulations to Will before the wedding began.

"Hmm…" Hotch murmured.

"I said, ready? The weddings going to begin in a few minutes," Dave finished.

Hotch didn't answer, what could he say. "Oh yeah, I'm ready to see the love of my life marry another man."

"What's in the bag?" Morgan asked from his other side.

Hotch looked down at the medium sized gift bag he'd brought with him. "Nothing…"

"Nothing?" Reid, next to Morgan, asked. "Hotch, that's obviously not nothing."

Hotch let out a sigh. Of course, it was something. It had been a spur of the moment purchase. After Garcia had left his place two days ago, he'd left the house and went in search for this particular gift.

"It's a wedding present…" he offered.

"For JJ's eyes only?" Dave stated more than asked.

Yeah, it was for her. The impulse to buy it and bring it here had been too intense to ignore. But now that he was here he was hesitating.

"Maybe you should go give it to her now," Morgan suggested.

Hotch looked to the altar, the line of well-wishers was getting shorter. "I think they're about to start…"

Reid stood up. "We'll take care of it; I've got a story about the history of church weddings that will last a good five minutes."

Reid made his way towards the altar.

"Kid's good," Dave commented, amused. "Morgan did we offer our congratulations yet?"

"No, don't think so," Morgan grinned. "Come on, let's go."

Hotch gaped after his friends, still sitting there until Rossi looked back to give him a look. He quickly got up taking the bag with him. He made his way up the aisle just as he saw Will and JJ's mother's step out of a room.

He was sure that was where JJ was. So, he stepped up to the door and knocked. He waited there nervously, almost considering running away. Until a second later the door opened to reveal a red garbed Garcia.

Garcia's mouth dropped open after recognition hit.

"Emily," Garcia practically shouted, still staring at him in pleased shock.

"Yeah," Emily replied from somewhere inside the room.

"Let's go now!" Garcia demanded.

"Is it time?" that was JJ's voice.

"Emily!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh," Emily exclaimed, and then she was at the door too, staring at Hotch, her mouth dropped open.

"Uh JJ…" Emily was saying not taking her eyes off of him. "We'll uh… give you the signal…"

"Ok," JJ again.

Emily shot him an encouraging smile and then stepped out. Garcia was a little more forthcoming with her encouragement. She wrapped her arms around him, trapping his arms against his body, giving him a squeeze and then she pulled back, mouthing silently, 'good luck!' Then, she too was off.

Hotch let out a sigh. He was sure everyone was going to kill him if things didn't go the way they wanted. But he stepped into the room anyways, shutting the door behind him.

He scanned the large room and found JJ by the window. Her back was too him, but he could clearly see she was in her wedding dress, and not the one he'd suggested.

"JJ," he said not too loudly.

She turned around, startled nonetheless. "Hotch!"

"Hey, sorry," he said sheepishly.

She came to stand in front of him, not saying a word. He took the opportunity to look her over. She looked absolutely amazing, breathtakingly beautiful.

"JJ—"

"Aaron," she said softly. "What… what are you doing here?"

He gave her a wry smile. "I said I'd come either—"

"No," she stopped him. "In here, now?"

"Oh," he answered. "I… I wanted to give you something."

He gestured to the bag at his side. She stared at it with wide eyes.

"A wedding present?" she said in a timid voice.

"Sort of," he said, holding it out to her. "Open it."

Hesitantly, she took hold of the bag, still starting at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Go on," he urged.

She pulled the bag edges apart and stuck her hand into the tissue paper. Her hand came back out with a medium sized box. The bag dropped to the floor as she stared at his gift quizzically.

"A… a Magic 8 ball?" she asked; he could hear a lilt of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah…" he started. "Remember the day I found out about the engagement?" She nodded. "We were talking about how decision making's tough. And you wished for something to give you a hand…"

"Hotch," she said, sounding touched. She smiled up at him.

"Sorry, I kind of opened it already," he apologized.

"You used it?" JJ asked and he nodded, and then she tentatively asked, "Does it work?"

"It led me here, to this moment," Hotch answered openly. "_I believe_ it works."

He watched her pull the black sphere from the box pretty eagerly. Before she could ask her question, he interrupted her. "I'm going to leave you alone to ask your question."

She looked like she was about to protest but he wasn't going to let her. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be outside," he said wryly. "You know where to find me."

He made his way to the door and paused. "Go ahead, ask your question."

And then he left her alone.

* * *

That's it for part 1; part 2 is on its way.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **deeda; Hotch Fan; angry penguin; midmac; ThePenIsMighty; canny-bairn; Reading Red; ****schokokaffe** _(I love that you love and hate me at the same time, made my day :)_ ); **hot4booth** _(at this point, JJ and Hotch are so messed up they need all the help they can get, even Derek's :) );_ **Zolidify; kurussom** _(yeah, I wanted to make things as realistic as possible, in real life somebody would definitely get hurt);_ **gibbsluvr; kdzl** (_thank you!);_ **JJandHotch4ever96** _(that's why he left so quickly);_ **Everleigh; and spk.**

**I'll try to update in the next day or two! :)**


	15. The Wedding: Part 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the late-ish update. Family stuff got in the way; we're in the process of moving and it's a big pain in the ass. So, my laptop got shoved in a corner for the past few days and I was finally able to reach it. I hope you guys enjoy this update!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**The Wedding: Part 2:**

**

* * *

**

JJ stood there, right where Hotch had left her, staring down at his unconventional wedding gift. She smiled as she turned the ball in her hands.

Before he'd left the room, she had really wanted to ask Hotch what he'd asked the ball. But he'd left abruptly, so it was all up to her.

_So, what was she going to ask it?_

It was obvious she needed help… a lot of it. But her wedding was about to start, she didn't have much time. She had time for one all encompassing question, she just needed the right one.

"JJ," Emily said as she peeked inside the door. "It's uh time…"

JJ let out a frustrated sigh, time was running out and she still didn't know what she wanted to ask.

"JJ?" Emily questioned, still at the door.

"Just…" JJ said in annoyance. "Just give me a minute."

Emily nodded, shooting her a sympathetic look before shutting the door.

She was about to marry Will. She had chosen this fate; no one forced her into this. But still, even on this monumental day, she was hesitating.

_Why?_

And then it suddenly hit her. Why even though she had made her bed, she did not want to lie in it.

"Magic 8 ball," she said reverently. "Do I… Do I love him? Do I love Aaron?"

She gave the ball a shake and then waited. It seemed to take an agonizingly long amount of time for the window to clear. Somewhere deep down she knew the answer, she just needed it confirmed.

And when the ball revealed its prophecy, "Without a doubt," she wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on," Dave commented from his side.

Hotch couldn't answer. He was too nervous, too anxious. He hoped and prayed that his gift to JJ would lead her in the right direction. Right to him.

The official story for the delay was that JJ had some kind of dress malfunction. That story was being spread by both Emily and Garcia. But there was still a sense of apprehension in the church. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Did you talk to her?" Reid questioned impatiently.

"Did you give her whatever was in that bag?" Morgan wondered.

Hotch nodded almost absently. He continued to stare at the closed double doors at the top of the aisle. But looking that way was causing him greater anxiety. So, he decided to chance a look at the groom. If this was killing him, it must have been hell on Will.

But Hotch was surprised to see him engaged in a tense conversation with another man. Hotch surmised that the man must have been his best man.

_What was going on there?_ he wondered.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the creak of the doors sounded. Someone was making their way in. The entire church turned to stare and Will and his best man stopped arguing.

It was JJ. Hotch instantly zeroed in on her face trying to get a read on her.

And then the music began to play.

* * *

_Oh, this was a mistake_, JJ thought as she looked around the full church.

She should have told Emily or Penelope to bring him to her in private. She hadn't thought, she'd only known that she desperately needed to talk to him before any of this went further.

And now the music was starting up. _Well, what did she expect? _She was a bride standing at the top of the aisle, after all. Of course, they'd start the music up. But she wasn't ready; she needed to speak with him.

So, what did she do?

She started to jog up the aisle, which caused quite a stir. There was a lot of murmuring and some laughter; apparently some people just thought she was eager.

Finally she reached the altar.

"JJ?" Will questioned, half amused, half bewildered.

JJ took his hand, pulling him further back on the altar, practically pushing the priest out of the way.

"Will, we need to talk," she said breathlessly.

"Now?" Will asked incredulously.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, Will, I'm sorry but we definitely need to talk, now."

Will gave her an anxious look, picking up on her own uneasiness. "Ok…"

"Will, I'm sorry, I can't, I just can't," she started quickly, before she lost her nerve.

"You can't?" Will said quizzically. "You can't what?"

"I can't marry you," she said it adamantly, trying her best to be discreet. The gasp from the room told her she wasn't discreet enough.

"JJ?" Will said unsure. "What do you mean? What's wrong? Did I… Did I do something wrong?"

The hurt in his voice nearly killed her. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but she was still taken aback by the situation.

"No Will, I'm sorry, you didn't do anything," JJ tried to assure; realizing how anything she had said after saying she couldn't marry him would do nothing to comfort him.

"Then what?" Will implored. "I thought we were happy, I thought you wanted this?"

JJ was shaking her head. "Will let's go talk about this somewhere private."

"Just answer the questions JJ," Will demanded.

"Will," she said sorrowfully. "I'm not happy. I'm sorry, I tried to be. But, I'm just not happy…"

"With me," Will finished for her. "You're not happy with me?"

She looked down not wanting to look in his eyes. "Will…. No."

"Were you ever happy?" Will demanded.

She forced herself to look at him again. "I think so, for a time."

"Is there someone else?" Will questioned.

JJ stared at him with wide eyes.

"JJ," he said accusingly.

"Not like that Will," JJ tried to assure.

He didn't look convinced, he just looked deeply hurt. _Was there anything she could say to make things better? Probably not._

She shook her head. "I'm so sorry Will, I really am."

She turned around to see everyone's eyes riveted on them. Some look concerned, some disturbed, and some were down right disapproving.

JJ couldn't stand there any longer. She made a run for it to the sounds of her name being called.

* * *

Hotch continued to sit in the church pew well after the guests had left. He wasn't going anywhere. Not until he saw her.

After JJ had made her very public decision not to marry Will, she'd run off and, according to Garcia, she'd run into the same room he'd given her the ball in. Apparently, she'd locked herself inside and claimed she wasn't getting out until everyone left. Good thing they were the last event scheduled for the day.

But he wasn't going anywhere. He had to make sure she was all right. He had to make sure she had no regrets. And he had to know what this meant for them.

"Hotch?"

He turned in his seat to see Dave standing there.

"Yeah?"

"We're all leaving now," he informed. "You going to be all right?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

And for the first time since this whole ordeal began he actually believed a statement that came out of his mouth. It wasn't that he believed that now that JJ had called the wedding off they'd instantly become the perfect couple. No, he knew they'd still have to work to do. But now there was a chance, a real chance. And for the first time in a real long time he could think about the future.

"Ok," Dave said and then added. "Good luck!"

Hotch continued to sit there while everyone left.

Maybe two months ago he would have believed that he needed luck. Now, now he thought maybe luck and something else might be on his side.

In the silence of the church, the sound of a door creaking open was unmistakeable. She was coming out. He forced himself to sit still and not turn around. He was sure she knew he was there. She would come to him.

"Aaron?" he heard JJ's soft voice.

Only then did he allow himself to turn around. She had changed. No longer in the dress, just jeans and a t-shirt. He still didn't say a word. JJ approached him, taking a seat next to him.

"You waited," she said in surprise.

"Of course," he reassured. "I'm not about to leave you all alone, JJ."

He wondered if she heard the double meaning in his words.

"Good," she replied, smiling. Apparently, she'd gotten it.

Hotch gave her a penetrating look. He had to be sure that she was sure. He really didn't want her to regret her earlier decision.

"So, the 8 ball helped?" he questioned.

She scooted over so their knees were touching. And then she was taking hold of his hands.

"Yes," she breathed out. "It opened up my eyes. I was being such an idiot… and I hurt you, the last thing I ever wanted to do."

He gave her hands a squeeze. "JJ, I think I'll be all right."

And that was the truth. Because for the first time in… well, never… they were both unattached. Free. Free to be with each other. And he knew that he would never ever let her go.

"I just thought… I just… I really don't know what I was thinking…." she said sheepishly.

He smiled and reached a hand up to caress her face. "JJ, you don't have to explain… all I need to know is one thing…"

She nodded knowingly. "I love you, Aaron Hotchner."

He couldn't help it, he had to kiss her. He pulled her flush against his body, holding onto her for dear life. He wasn't about to let her go.

She pulled back slightly, enough to say his name huskily, "Hotch…"

But the only thing at the moment he wanted was to feel her full lips moving beneath his. So, he promptly covered up any chance of talk.

"Hotch," she tried again, giving him a giggle at his exuberance. "Hotch… I love you so much."

He gave her such a loving look. "I love you too, JJ."

This time it was her doing the pulling. He laughed. "Thought you wanted to talk?"

"I said what I wanted to say, now I want you to kiss me," she demanded.

"Greedy," he murmured, before he let her take over completely.

He gasped into the kiss as she pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth, sucked on his top lip, and then plunged her tongue in to meet his.

It went on like that for another minute, until they realized someone was attempting to get their attention by way of throat clearing.

They slowly and reluctantly pulled apart. Only then realizing that JJ was up in his lap, straddling his hips.

The sound of throat clearing came from the very priest that had been all set to marry JJ to Will. JJ's face had turned the shade of a ripe tomato and he was sure his matched.

"Father," Hotch began to apologize.

"We are so… sorry," JJ finished.

The man held up his hand for silence.

"Hmm… I wonder why the doors were open… better go take a look around."

Hotch and JJ looked on, amused, as the priest looked around the room and then left closing the double doors behind him. Apparently, he was ready to pretend he'd seen nothing, giving them a chance to make amore dignified exit.

"Well," Hotch commented.

"Yeah," JJ added.

A seconds silence and then they were both bursting into laughter.

"I think," Hotch began, "We should take this somewhere a little less sacrilegious.

* * *

It's not over yet. Stay tuned for some post wedding fun.

Thanks to everyone who stuck through the sadness to make it this far. Told you it would get better! :)

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed too: **countersteak21** _(yes it will be);_ **Hotch Fan; Zolidify; JJandHotch4ever96; hot4booth; ThePenIsMighty; canny-bairn; MEhz** _(thanks so much!);_ **jekkah; Starrmyst; celticgina** (_makes perfect sense_); **spk; Kimd33; and deeda.**


	16. PostWedding 1

**A/N:** Hi all! Sorry for the long wait. I just moved into a new house and everything's been a big mess lately with boxes and stuff lying around. So, I haven't had a chance to crack open my lap top for writing purposes. But, hopefully, now that I'm a little more settled in I'll be updating much sooner!

Just wanted to say thanks for the amazing response I've been getting for this! I'm loving it and I'm glad you guys are loving it! Thanks!

Anyways, on with the show…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. I wish, but no.

**Post-Wedding 1:**

**

* * *

**

"Henry," JJ called up the stairs to her son. "Henry, I need you to come get your toys."

"No," Henry shouted back defiantly.

"Henry," she yelled back.

JJ let out a frustrated sigh. Things were definitely not going according to plan. She'd called the wedding off two weeks ago and she still thought that was the right choice, Henry obviously disagreed.

Will had immediately moved out and that hadn't talked much since then. JJ had feared he'd go back to New Orleans, and distance himself from his son, something that would have devastated Henry. But, no, he'd been staying with Jason ever since then. She was grateful he had somewhere to go, somewhere close by.

But the move was still an obvious change to Henry's routine life and he was feeling the disruption. For the past week Henry had been angry and aggressive. And she had no idea what to do about it.

The doorbell rang just then, distracting her momentarily. She went to the door and looked through the peep hole.

_Hotch,_ her mind screamed in happiness.

She eagerly opened the door and before words could be exchanged she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Oof," Hotch grunted at the force of her hug. "Hey, is everything all right?"

She didn't want to let go of him. So, she murmured into his neck, "Much better now that you're here."

Hotch extracted himself from her death grip. He took her hand into his and led the way to the living room. JJ took the seat that he gestured to, even though all she wanted to do was hold onto him and never let go.

JJ avoided his penetrating gaze, knowing her mini-outburst had not gone unnoticed.

"JJ," Hotch said firmly, "Look at me."

She let out a sigh, but complied. She was struck by how much love emanated from his gaze alone. And she was suddenly reminded that this man before her actually loved her.

"Are you regretting your decision?" he asked, surprising the heck out of her.

"No," she said adamantly. "God, no. Calling off the wedding and ending things with Will was definitely the right decision." She gave his arm, still in her hold, a squeeze. "You're the right choice!"

He let out a breath as if he'd been holding it for her answer.

"Hotch," she said warmly. "Don't ever doubt that, ok, no matter what, you're the one I want."

He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers in a brief kiss.

"I love you," he said after pulling back.

"Love you too," she said, marvelling at how those three little words could make her feel so giddy.

"So," he prompted. "What's going on?"

But those three little words couldn't make all her problems go away. "Henry," she said simply, frowning.

"Henry?" Hotch replied unsure.

"Yeah, he's taking Will moving out real hard. I don't know what to do. He doesn't want to talk to me… He's _three _and doesn't want to talk?"

She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Hotch considered her dilemma for a moment. "I don't want to tell you what to do, JJ—"

"Please," she cut him off. "Do. I need all the help I can get."

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "Will moving out is a huge change for Henry. He's never known a time where both of you weren't easily accessible. From my own experience, when Hailey and I got a divorce Jack took it hard as well."

"What did you do?" she asked, desperately needing to know.

He gave her a wry smile. "First, I took a day off, I even missed a case briefing," he told her.

"Really?" she said, not being able to contain her surprise.

"Yes, really," Hotch answered, briefly amused. "It was that Angel of Death case in Pennsylvania three years ago."

"Yeah, I remember," JJ prompted.

"I spent some time with Jack," Hotch explained. "I talked to him; I let him know that no matter where we were, no matter what, _both_ his parents loved him."

"And that worked?" JJ asked incredulously.

Hotch nodded his head. "For awhile you'll have to reinforce that thought. You know, until he gets into a new routine. But I wouldn't worry. You and Will are great parents."

"Yeah?"" JJ said, still unsure.

Though, she loved Hotch, and she knew now that staying with Will for the sake of Henry wouldn't be good for anyone, she still had some guilt at seemingly ruining Henry's happy home life. But she had to keep reminding herself of how happy could a life with Will be if she didn't love him? Henry would pick up on that sooner or later.

"Yeah," Hotch answered definitely.

It helped that she had the man before her to remind her of how right of a decision it really was.

JJ hugged Hotch tightly, thankful for his presence. "I'm so glad you're here…" she murmured.

She felt him kiss the top of her head. "I'll be here for as long as you'll have me."

"Forever," she said firmly.

* * *

Hotch tentatively knocked on the door frame of the little boy's room. Henry didn't look up, engrossed in his truck playing.

Hotch frowned. He had hated to see JJ so broken up over her baby's obstinance. And Hotch felt that this was partially his fault. After all, he did ask for JJ's affection, knowing that this would be the obvious result.

"Hey there, buddy," Hotch greeted, realizing the little boy probably thought he was JJ.

"Hotch!" Henry exclaimed, a smile lighting his cherub face. He got up and practically threw himself around Hotch's legs. He held on tightly until he leaned down to pick the boy up.

Hotch carried him to the bed, putting him down, then he took a seat on the edge.

"Where's Jack?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Oh, he's at his Aunt Jessica's," Hotch said quickly.

"Oh," Henry said calmly. "He's pwaying with his cousins?"

Hotch smiled at the little boy's matter-of-fact tone. "Yeah, but he'll come to visit soon."

Hotch surmised that now he and JJ and were free to be together they'd all be seeing a lot more of each other. That thought warmed him. Maybe someday Henry and Jack would be real brothers. He'd keep that thought to himself for now.

"Wanna pway with me?" Henry asked happily.

"Sure," Hotch agreed.

He spent the next fifteen minutes rolling toy cars and trucks around Henry's bedroom making all the necessary sound effects. He really enjoyed the time he spent hanging out with Henry, but he'd come up for another reason.

"Hey Henry," Hotch started pausing his _vrooming_ noises. "How's your mom—"

"I 'ate mommy," Henry exclaimed unhappily.

Hotch was taken aback by the boy's exuberance.

"But Henry, you know your mom loves you more than anything in the world," Hotch implored.

Henry shook his head. "Mommy 'ates me."

"Why do you say that?" Hotch questioned.

"'cause she sent daddy away from me!" Henry yelled.

Hotch nodded in understanding. "Ok, Henry I need you to calm down, all right. No yelling."

Henry nodded.

"Henry, your mom didn't send him away," Hotch tried to explain. "They both decided that your dad living somewhere else is better. But that doesn't mean they don't love you. Your dad loves you, Henry. And so does your mom."

"Mommy's a bad people," Henry said with a little less conviction.

Hotch thought that he might be getting through to him. "I love Jack, Henry, is he a bad person?"

Henry quickly replied, "Jack's awesome!"

"Yeah he is," Hotch agreed. "I love you too, Henry. Are you a bad person?"

The three year old shook his head.

"And I love your mom," Hotch said emphatically. "I don't love bad people."

Henry gave him a confused look.

"Henry, your mom loves you. She's sad because you're sad," Hotch told the boy truthfully.

"I… I don't want mommy to be sads," Henry said, on the verge of tears.

"You know what will make her feel better?" Hotch asked Henry and he shook his head, "A big hug from you will make her feel a hundred times better."

Henry got up quickly and ran out of the room. Hotch got to his feet too, following a few steps behind.

"Henry, what's—" he heard JJ's surprised voice.

Hotch came down the steps to see that Henry had run to give his mom that big hug he'd suggested.

"Mommy," Henry was saying. "Don't be sads, ok. I loves you."

JJ looked up at Hotch giving him a tearful smile. "I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

Well that's it for now. There are a few more chapters left, just to show how everyone's adjusting to this new life they've found together.

Hope you're all still enjoying, despite the long wait.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **stripes31; Hotch Fan; JJandHotch4ever96; jekkah; ThePenIsMighty; spk; ReadingRed; countersteak21; Zolidfy; dramaaddict8807; canny-bairn** _(Will and the best man, hmm.. I wonder if you're thinking what I'm thinking… we'll find out soon.)_; **kurussom** _(probably not 13 more chapters, but a few more at least);_ **starrmyst; and hot4booth**.

I'll try my best to update soon!


	17. PostWedding 2

**A/N:** So, so sorry for the huge wait. My only excuse is that I got wrapped up in my other jotch fic, Burning Love, which was for the valentine's gift exchange and apparently I'm not very good at multitasking. I'm back to focusing on this one, though. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds.

**Post-Wedding 2:**

**

* * *

**

"Where you going daddy?"

Hotch turned from the mirror he'd been glancing in while tying his tie to focus on his six year old son standing in his bedroom doorway. Jack was watching him with an indecipherable look on his face.

He smiled at Jack as he answered, "I'm going out for dinner with your aunt JJ."

Jack's face it up at the mention of the blonde, former media liaison. Since the wedding had been called off two weeks ago JJ, Hotch, Jack and Henry had continued to spend time together, but as for any alone time with his favourite person, well that was nonexistent.

"Can I come?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Not this time buddy," Hotch shook his head. "It's a grown up dinner."

Jack seemed to accept this and as he went back to tying his tie he was reminded of how lucky he was to have such a good, calm son.

"But," Hotch felt the need to elaborate. "Your aunt Penelope is going to watch you and Henry at Henry's house."

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed.

Hotch chuckled.

Part of the reason he and JJ were taking things slow was for their sons. Especially Henry; he loved the boy and knew Henry loved him, but both JJ and he agreed that Henry might not be so ready for another man in his life.

So, tonight would be there first official date and he had some great things planned. He couldn't wait to see JJ's face as it lit up from the things he would show her tonight.

* * *

JJ held out several dresses as her audience lay sprawled across her bed.

"Which one?" JJ questioned both Emily and Garcia. She was holding a black, red, and deep purple dress of varying styles.

"Hmm," Garcia pondered. "First date, right?"

"Yeah," JJ answered, not being able to contain her giddiness.

"Not the purple one," Emily added. "It screams third or fourth date."

JJ glanced at the dress with the cap sleeves, not sure what about it gave off that impression, but she just shrugged it off, tossing the purple one away. She did, after all, want to look spectacular.

"Ok, so, red or black?" JJ put the question out.

"I think the black one's more sophisticated. It's gorgeous, but more demure," Emily analyzed.

JJ glanced at the dress with thicker straps and a gathered stitch under the bust line, from there it would skim the body all the way to just the top of her knees. A few crystals sewn into the dress, here and there added to the dress. It was pretty, but not even remotely outrageous. She definitely agreed with Emily's assessment.

"Now, the red one," Emily praised, "is definitely hot."

The red choice wasn't fire engine red, but more of a blood red. It had a plunging back and neckline that were slightly on the scandalous side. It was about the same length as the black, though.

"I like the red one," JJ gave her opinion.

"The question you need to ask yourself before you decide is," Penelope started a bit too logically, which is how JJ knew there was a surprise ending coming, "Are you ready to hit that?"

"Garcia!" JJ exclaimed.

"What?" Garcia objected. "It's a legitimate question."

JJ shot her a rueful look. "How does my sex life make for a legitimate question?"

"It will help us choose the dress," Emily jumped on the bandwagon.

The look on her two friends faces were so serious that JJ had to burst out laughing. Soon, both Garcia and Emily joined in until tears were coming from their eyes.

"So…" JJ started slowly. "I think I'll go with… the red one."

It was impossible to get a word in after that due to the squeals of delight from all three ladies.

* * *

Hotch knocked on JJ's front door, tentative and hesitant, because he was completely nervous. Why was he so nervous? This was JJ, his JJ. Nothing had changed… and yet everything had changed. They were together, but somehow he felt that tonight would make it official.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers just in case. It always paid to start off a date on the right foot. Jack was at his side. The babysitting would happen at JJ's.

"Dad, why'd you bring flowers?" Jack asked curiously, as they continued to wait.

Hotch smiled down at his son. "Girls like flowers and they like you more when you do something nice for them."

Jack nodded taking in his words of wisdom.

The door opened a second later and like on many occasions before he was again surprised by who opened the door. But his son was quicker than him on the greetings.

"Hi Aunt Emily. Hi Aunt Pen," Jack said happily. "You look very nice today."

And then he proceeded to give both ladies a quick hug, much to all three's delight. Jack then left to find his aunt JJ and Henry too.

"You've got quite the charmer there," Emily commented, amused.

"Little ones are so adorable," Garcia exclaimed. "You all need to get on having more."

"Uh… yeah ok," Hotch said awkwardly. "Where's JJ?"

"She's upstairs finishing making herself look all pretty for you," Garcia said giddily. "She said to go on up."

He nodded. He started to climb the stairs, but not before Emily added in a sing-song voice, "Have fun…"

Garcia giggled. Was he missing something? He shrugged it off, chalking it up to his friends' general strangeness, and continued to climb the stairs.

Once up in the hallway, he took in his surroundings. He knew where Henry's room was, having been inside it a couple of times. But he'd never been inside JJ's room. He assumed it was the one at the very end of the hall.

He walked towards it, noticing the door was open. Still, he knocked on the doorframe before entering.

"Hey," JJ said, smiling a 100 watt smile at the sight of him.

Facing him, he immediately zeroed in on what JJ was wearing. He was struck speechless; the dress was dark red, and hugged her in all the right places, not too mention the deep V for a neckline.

She frowned at him, and turned to look at herself in the mirror. That's when he saw the back. It was just as delicious as the front.

"Aaron is something wrong?" she asked tentatively.

"Wow…" he breathed out.

Realization dawned on her face and she turned to take in his awed expression. She smiled at his reaction.

"I mean," he tried again. She'd reduced him to an inexperienced teenage boy. "You look… wow!"

JJ quickly approached him putting her arms around his body. She placed a kiss on his cheek before hugging him tight.

Just as quickly, she pulled away from him and he knew he had to come up with more to say then just 'wow.'

"JJ," he murmured, just before she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, catching him totally by surprise.

Pulling back for air, he had enough time to ask, "What was that for?" before she planted a couple more kisses on his lips.

She let out a reluctant sigh, pulling away from him. "For being you. For putting up with me all this time until I figured out that you were the one I was meant to be with."

"You're welcome," he replied grinning.

She gave him a playful push as she turned to get her clutch off her dresser.

"So," she said conversationally, "Where are we going?"

"To Dolce Sapori," he answered straight out. He knew she wasn't a fan of surprises.

But he did enjoy the drop of her mouth at his reveal. It seemed he had surprised her after all.

"Hotch how?" she asked.

Dolce Sapori was one of the most exclusive Italian restaurants in D.C. It took years to get a reservation. It was near impossible.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes it pays to be a high-ranking FBI agent."

At her continued look of disbelief he felt he needed to add, "And Sean's been working there for a year now. He pulled some strings for me…"

JJ closed the distance between them and once again he was rewarded with the soft touch of his lips on his cheek. He could definitely get used to this.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she wondered out loud.

Locking gazes with her, he was taken aback by how much love emanated from her look alone. _God, he loved her._

He took her hand in his. "Let's get going, ok?"

She nodded wordlessly.

Just as they were exiting the bedroom, they heard some commotion coming from downstairs.

"Will, I don't think this is a good idea," they heard Garcia gently urging.

"I… I just want to see my son; I wanna see JJ," they could hear Will's voice slurring. "They're… they're still my family."

"Will, you're drunk," came Emily's less gentle, more firm voice.

Hotch and JJ shared a worried look before quickly making their way down the hall.

They stopped at Henry's room to make sure the boys stayed put.

"Jack," Hotch said, peaking inside. "I need you two to stay in here for a bit, ok. Don't come out until either JJ or I come get you. Watch Henry, can you do that?"

Jack nodded. "Is something bad going to happen?"

Hotch shook his head. "Not with me and JJ here."

Jack seemed to be relieved by that. Hotch gave his son and Henry one last reassuring look before shutting the door.

He glanced at the silent JJ. She returned his concerned look with a sad one. "I'm sorry, Aaron."

He gave her hand a comforting squeeze and led her to the stairs.

"Will, come on," Garcia was trying again. "You don't want Henry to see you like this."

"But he's my son!"

"And he'll still be your son, tomorrow, when you go home and sober up," Emily added.

"Home? This is my home," Will said sorrowfully, anger fleeing him, leaving only the sadness.

"Will," JJ said forlornly, as they made their way down the last few steps.

His face lit up at seeing her and Hotch felt a stab of guilt. He'd never wanted Will to get hurt. He was a good guy, after all.

And then Hotch noticed the expression on his face change to one of disbelief. And he realized that he'd caught sight of their entwined hands.

"So, this is the other guy?" Will asked nastily.

"Will, please, we obviously need to talk, but not like this," JJ pleaded.

"All those play dates… you were really screwing him, weren't you?" Will bit out.

"Will," Hotch gave it a shot. "It was never like that."

"How could you do this to me, I thought you were my friend?" Will accused, on the verge of tears.

Hotch was surprised when JJ let go of his hand and approached her ex-fiancée. Tentatively, she reached out to embrace Will, and it took every ounce of Hotch's strength for him not to pull her away from the currently unstable man.

Will returned her embrace. And Hotch could see that the man had let go and was now crying on JJ's shoulder.

"Come on Will, let's talk outside," JJ told the man.

Hotch stepped forward, intending on following her, but the discreet lift of her hand told him to stay put. He knew she could protect herself, but he still wanted to be by her side.

Garcia's hand on his shoulder wouldn't let him move either. JJ took the broken man outside, shutting the door behind them.

"Hotch, he needs to hear this from JJ and only JJ," Garcia explained.

He knew she was right. He'd only make things worse. But still… He sat himself at the foot of the stairs, only willing to give them five minutes max.

"Would you two check on Jack and Henry for me, please?" Hotch asked.

The two ladies nodded. They made their way around him and he continued to sit and wait.

* * *

JJ sat down on the front step, guiding him to sit next to her. She still hand her arm around his shoulders, but he seemed to be composing himself.

"Why's this happening, JJ?" he asked mournfully. "I thought… I thought you loved me…"

She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Will… I never wanted you to get hurt… But… but we're not meant for each other…"

"So, what?" he said, pulling away from her to give her an incredulous look. "You're meant for Hotch?"

"He makes me happy," she answered truthfully.

"So, who am I meant for then?" he asked pitifully.

JJ's heart was breaking for him. "I don't know, Will. That's something you're going to need to figure out… because it's not me."

He looked away from her, staring off into the distance.

"You should probably go back to Jason's," she suggested.

"I don't like staying there," he confided.

She threw him a surprised look. "Why not? I thought he's your best friend?"

"He is. It's just getting… confusing staying there."

She frowned. "Confusing how?"

He looked at her then. She could see that he was on the verge of telling her something important. But then he frowned and said, "Never mind."

"Will, come back tomorrow to see Henry. You know I'd never keep you away from him. You're a good dad…"

He nodded and then stood up.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Nah… I took a cab…" He pointed behind him and she could see it was still there.

"Ok…" JJ said awkwardly. "I'll see you…"

"See you…"

* * *

Hotch was very relieved when the door opened about two minutes later to JJ, all alone. She was all right, but she looked on the verge of tears. He jumped up off the step to hug her close.

"You ok?" he asked dumbly.

"He's hurting because of me," JJ blamed.

"Oh JJ… don't blame yourself… this wasn't anyone's fault," Hotch tried to soothe. "You can't help who you fall for."

"I know," JJ conceded. "But I don't know if I'll feel ok about Will until he finds someone too."

"He will," Hotch assured. "It's only a matter of time."

He heard her sniffle back her tears. He hated that she felt this way, and he knew there wasn't much he could say to make her feel better about Will. He just hoped that she loved him enough to know that it was the right decision.

"JJ, you ok?" Emily's voice cut through the silent moment.

She pulled away from him, wiping at the corners of her eyes. She looked up at Emily at the top of the stairs and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"He left?" Garcia asked, coming up behind Emily.

Hotch nodded.

"Good, now you two better get going, you don't want to be late," their red-headed friend urged.

Hotch looked at JJ, she looked completely drained. "I think we'll stay in tonight."

"What? No Hotch, let's go. I know how much trouble you went to in planning tonight. Let's go," JJ protested.

He gave her a small smile. "JJ, it's all right. We'll have other nights," he paused, bringing her knuckles to his lips. "I know that encounter hurt and you don't want to be out for the world to see. I'm ok with that."

She smiled sadly. "You really are the best."

"Go check on the boys, and I'll call Sean," he added.

After a brief kiss, she ascended the stairs. He pulled out his cell phone, forgetting that he had an audience.

"You two are so sweet together," Garcia cooed. "You're going to give me diabetes."

The pair came down the stairs each one giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"See you at work boss-man."

* * *

That's it for now.

Thanks to everyone who's still been reading. And thanks to my reviewers: **ThePenIsMighty; jekkah** _(me too! If only we could have gotten scenes with the two in the show__**);**_** Hotch Fan; Reading Red** _(nope you aren't seeing things);_ **Myspaceisdaocean** _(I won't quit on this pairing, it's my favourite to write)_; **angry penguin; canny-bairn; countersteak21 **_(we'll find out for sure what's up with Will, next chap);_ **Starrmyst; spk; Zolidify; JJandHotch4ever96; kdzl; and anonymous** (_yeah, Henry's definitely not going to have an easy time of it…)._

Thanks everyone!


	18. PostWedding 3

**A/N:** Hello! Tried to get this out earlier, but got interrupted way to many times. But, I got a moment to finish this at 3am and here it is! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Post-Wedding 3:**

**

* * *

**

"How's the popcorn coming?" JJ asked as she entered the kitchen. "The kids are getting pretty restless…"

She watched as Hotch poured some vegetable oil into one of her older pots. He said he was making popcorn the old fashioned way on the stove top in a pot. JJ, having only ever used her little air popper, scoffed at the idea, and said she'd take his word for it. As if to prove her point, it seemed it was taking a bit longer than a machine, but he kept insisting that this was the only way to eat popcorn.

"Done in five minutes," he assured her.

"That's what you said five minutes ago," JJ mused.

"It's the only way—"

"—to eat popcorn, I remember," she finished for him, smiling. She came around the counter and planted a quick kiss on his lips. He was too cute. "Just bring it to the living room when it's done, ok?"

She let out a happy sigh. Things were going great. It had been a whole month since ending things with Will, and things were even going well on the Will front. They had set up a steady routine with Henry which he seemed to be adjusting to.

As for her relationship with Hotch, they were still taking things slow for the boy's sakes. She suspected that Jack understood the nature of her relationship with his dad, but Henry needed more time. His entire universe, up until recently, had revolved around only his mom and dad.

But much to JJ's delight, they'd eventually had their first date after that disastrous night weeks ago. And it had been everything she'd imagined. And that first date had opened a floodgate for other firsts. She had to grin at the memory of some of those other firsts.

The one thing they hadn't done yet was slept at each others places while the kids were home. Again, they wanted to make sure the kids weren't blindsided by their sudden relationship.

"So, did we decide on a movie yet?" JJ questioned the boys as she entered the living room.

The boys were huddled together by JJ's DVD shelf, perusing their collection of child friendly DVD's.

"I wanna watch Cars," Henry exclaimed.

JJ laughed. "Ok, let's ask Jack if he wants to watch Cars too."

Henry turned to his older friend. "Jack, you wanna watch Cars too?"

Jack nodded serenely. "Sure."

Once again JJ marvelled at how calm Jack was compared to Henry. She wondered if Henry would be like that in a few years, but somehow she doubted that. As much as she loved her baby, calm and serene weren't words she'd use to describe Henry. Plus, she suspected that Jack's calmness was genetic, coming from his stoic father.

JJ ran a hand through the seven year olds hair affectionately. He smiled brightly at her and she was struck by what a sweetheart he was. Just like his father.

"All right you two, get comfortable, Aaron's almost done with the popcorn."

Both boys snuggled into the pillows and blankets she'd placed in front of the couch. Hotch arrived seconds later with two bowls of popcorn. The boys got one on the floor and the adults took the other on the couch. Only when the boys were thoroughly into the movie did JJ feel Hotch's arm go around her. She snuggled into the man of her dreams, not being able to hold in her content sigh.

* * *

About three quarters into the movie Henry dropped out for the night. Five minutes after that Jack followed into dreamland. They finished the movie for good measure to make sure the boys were really out for the count.

JJ stood up and shut off the TV, Hotch followed.

"I'll take Henry up to bed," he offered.

She smiled as he effortlessly picked up the four year old and made his way up the stairs. JJ followed behind them. Once inside the room she pulled the sheets back and out of the way for Hotch to place Henry beneath them. She pulled the blankets up around her baby, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Shutting the door behind them, they stood at the foot of the stairs. Hotch let out a content sigh.

"Jack and I had a great time tonight."

She knew he was getting ready to say he had to leave, but for some reason she just couldn't stand the thought of Hotch so far away all of the sudden.

"Don't go," JJ said quickly.

Hotch frowned. "I don't know, JJ."

"Henry's asleep, Jack's asleep, it will be all right," she assured.

She clung to his shirt front not wanting to let go. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him; his arms instantly wound their way behind her, pulling her close. The kiss deepened, and JJ knew that if they didn't stop now there'd be no turning back.

But all thoughts of how far things would go flew from both their minds when a screech had them suddenly jumping three feet in the air. They whirled around to the source of the sound and found Henry standing just outside of his bedroom, with wide, horror filled eyes.

"Henry, sweetie, what's wrong?" JJ asked concernedly.

"No mommy, don't kiss Hotch!" Henry shouted. "Only daddy!"

JJ's face fell. "Oh honey…" She didn't have a clue what else to say. But her heart nearly broke when Henry let out another furious shriek and ran to his room.

JJ quickly glanced at Hotch, hoping he had a solution, but his face held only a grim look.

"Dad!" they heard from downstairs. It was Jack.

"Talk to Henry, I'll go check on Jack," Hotch informed her.

The look he gave her conveyed that he didn't want to leave her alone to this task.

She nodded. She didn't want him to go down either, she felt like she needed his strength at this moment. But Jack was probably frightened and he needed to come first.

Hotch went on his way and JJ took a deep breath, hoping to fortify her nerves for this difficult conversation ahead. As she stepped inside, she half hoped that Henry had fallen asleep, but there he was, wide awake, throwing his toys around the room furiously.

"Henry, honey," she said tentatively.

"I don't like you mommy!" he shouted.

Her eyes instantly moistened. "Oh, sweetie, but mommy loves you so much."

Henry glanced at his mother and JJ saw a flash of something in his eyes, something like he was remembering something he'd forgotten, and he was instantly at her side. "Don't be sad, mommy!"

She was shocked by her four year olds sense of empathy and hugged him tightly when his little arms went around her.

JJ picked up her little boy and sat down with him in her lap on his bed.

"Henry, I should have talked to you about me and daddy a long time ago, but I'd like to talk now about daddy and about Hotch too. Is that ok?" she asked slowly.

The little boy nodded, staring up at her with wide—blue, like his mother's—innocent eyes.

"Do you still like daddy, mommy?" Henry wanted to know.

"Yes, Henry, I will always like you're daddy," JJ answered truthfully.

"Why'd he have to go to Uncle Jason's?"

"Sometimes, grown up's do funny things, Henry. Sometimes, two people can't live with each other anymore. Like me and daddy," JJ tried to explain inadequately. "Daddy moved in with Jason, because Jason is daddy's best friend."

_How do you explain to a four year old that you didn't love their father anymore?_

"Is Hotch your bestest friend, mommy?" Henry asked, making his own connections.

JJ smiled. "Yeah, yeah he is… Henry, you know I love you very much, right?" He nodded. "And I love Hotch and Jack too."

"I loves them too," Henry was quick to assure. "And daddy, too."

JJ nodded. "And sometimes, when you love someone you give them a kiss."

She pulled Henry closer and gave his forehead a kiss. He giggled and then he scrambled in her arms to reach up and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I loves you mommy," he added.

"Love you too, honey," JJ said, sighing with relief. "So, Henry, do you understand why I kissed Hotch?"

He scrunched up his face in concentration. "'Cause you loves Hotch!"

"Yes," she affirmed.

"And daddy too?"

JJ's smile wavered. "I care about your daddy, Henry. And your dad loves you very much," she tried to avert.

She struggled, hoping she was putting the situation into terms he could understand. She was scared that she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Ok, mommy," he said cheerfully.

"Ok?"

"Ok," he repeated.

She watched him jump out of her arms and down onto the floor to play with the toys. _Did she do something right? Or was her little boy just easily pleased? _She wasn't exactly sure.

* * *

"Dad?" Jack questioned as Hotch came into the room.

"Hey buddy," Hotch said, instantly going to his son's side. "You ok?"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked instead.

"Henry had a little fright, JJ's upstairs talking to him," Hotch explained.

"He's ok?" Jack asked suspiciously.

Hotch nodded. "He'll be ok," he assured. "Are you ok?"

Jack nodded. "I was scared for a second… I thought something bad was happening like…"

The little boy trailed off and Hotch's face instantly fell. Of course his son still had thoughts about what happened with Foyet. It wasn't that long ago. He was an idiot for ever thinking he'd gotten over it.

"Jack, I need you to know that I will do everything in my power to never let anything bad happen to you ever again," he promised.

His son nodded solemnly. "And JJ, too?" He said more than asked.

"JJ?" Hotch said confused.

"JJ's gonna look out for me too, right?" Jack elaborated. "She loves us."

Hotch's eyes widened in astonishment. "Yeah she will. She does love us."

"Good," Jack answered. "I love her too."

Before Hotch could say anymore, JJ was walking into the room. She looked relieved.

"How'd it go?"

"Ok, I think," JJ said unsurely. He put up more of a fuss when I put him back into bed…"

Hotch nodded. "I think I'll go up and say a quick good night, and then Jack and I will be off."

She didn't argue, but he could see the regret in her eyes, regret for the night ahead lost. He got up and gave her hand a brief squeeze before moving past her. He climbed the stairs quickly and then approached Henry's bedroom.

The door was still open, but the room was dark, save for a small night light. He pushed open the door and tip-toed inside. Everything was still, so he assumed Henry was fast asleep. That was ok; he just wanted to give the boy a good night kiss.

He sat at the edge of Henry's bed and was surprised to see Henry's eyes half open.

"Hi Hotch," the boy said sleepily.

"Hi Henry," Hotch replied, smiling.

"Hotch, do you love mommy?" Henry asked.

Hotch nodded. "Very much."

"Good," Henry said happily.

Hotch leaned forward and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. Henry giggled and said, "Love you too, Hotch."

Hotch gave Henry a quizzical look, but the boy was soon fast asleep.

* * *

JJ sat down on the couch next to the seven year old boy. She put her arm around Jack. "You ok, hun?"

Jack glanced up at her nodding. "I'm a big kid now."

She smiled, giving him a squeeze and then a kiss on the top of his head for good measure. "Yes, you are."

"JJ," Jack said, a question in his voice. "You're not my mom…"

JJ stared at the boy with wide eyes, wondering if they were just confusing the boys.

"I know Jack, and I swear I'm not trying to replace your mom. She was a really great person. But I just want to you to know that I love you just as much as if I really were your mom."

Jack shook his head. "You're not my mom… but, you're like my mom…"

JJ was sure she was going to burst into tears right on spot.

"JJ?"

The moment was interrupted. JJ looked up to see a huge smile on Hotch's face.

"Ready to go home, Jack?" Hotch questioned.

"Yeah," Jack answered sleepily.

The little boy stood up to get his things together. JJ stood up to meet Hotch.

"So," Hotch started. "How'd we do?"

She smiled brightly, putting her arms around him. "I think we're doing all right… what do you think?"

"Yeah, I'd say we're doing just fine," Hotch agreed.

* * *

Well that's it for this one. Two more to go, and in the next one we get to finally find out what's up with Will.

Thanks to everyone who's reading and alerting. And a special thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review: **Melissa Larkin; Hotch Fan; countersteak21** (_yeah I think most of us wish AJ Cook was still on the show…);_ **canny-bairn; Zolidify; spk; Myspaceisdaocean **_(welcome :) );_ **angry penguin; Starrmyst** (_don't worry too much about Will ;) );_ **Reading Red; and JJandHotch4ever96.**

I'll try to update soon. Next weekend at the latest.


	19. PostWedding 4

**A/N:** Hi again. Here's the second to last chapter. And this is the one that finally answers, "What's up with Will?" Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Post-Wedding 4**:

* * *

Hotch hefted a full box onto the kitchen table. He paused to look at his friends, Morgan and Rossi, as they each respectively packed items from the kitchen.

"Thanks guys for helping me out," Hotch told his friends.

"It was no problem, Hotch," Morgan answered.

"And besides," Rossi said, turning to give him a wry grin, "We know this way you'll return the favour one day."

"Thinking of moving in with Emily anytime soon?" Hotch questioned curiously.

"Uh uh," Rossi shut him down. "This day is all about you and JJ, not me…"

"Speaking of you and JJ… does this mean you'll soon be asking a certain question?" Morgan asked slyly.

"One step at a time, Derek… how about I get moved in before we think of anything else," Hotch answered, and then grinned. "And yeah… I've been thinking about it."

Rossi came over and gave him a pat on the back. "Good for you Aaron."

Hotch smiled, taping up the box, he paused. "I can't believe any of this sometimes…"

"Believe it, Hotch," Morgan assured. "You deserve this…"

His two friends lifted their boxes and carried them away. Hotch continued to stand there, just marvelling at the fact that he was getting a second chance at happiness.

He wasn't going to mess it up this time around. But he knew the problems he'd had with Hailey wouldn't be issues for JJ. He finally was with someone who understood the drive he had to put every un-sub he came across away. JJ knew what the job was like. She understood things that Hailey couldn't.

But still, Hotch vowed never to take advantage of JJ's insight into his world. They were moving in together, their first step into true family-hood. And to be a true family he knew he couldn't shirk his responsibilities. He would be there for JJ and Henry, and Jack, even if it meant he might have to miss a case. He learned to trust over the past few years with the help of JJ and he trusted that his team was more than capable of solving a case without him.

Morgan and Rossi re-entered the room. They remained silent, forcing Hotch to meet their gazes. They were giving him a quizzical look.

"What?" Hotch said suspiciously.

"You really fell hard, didn't you?" Rossi stated, amused.

Hotch showed them his rare smile. "You have no idea."

* * *

JJ looked up when her rambunctious, red-haired friend re-entered JJ's bedroom.

"The two little princes have been whisked away by our genius knight in shining armour," Garcia announced with a flourish of her hands.

"Huh?"

"I think she means that Jack and Henry left with Reid," Emily translated.

"Oh," JJ said. "Good."

"Not just good, it's great," Garcia exclaimed, plopping herself onto JJ's, and now Hotch's, bed. "Now you can tell me what it's like sharing a bed with our esteemed boss-man. Is it hot? I bet it's hot. He's all calm and cool on the outside. But I bet he's got an animal side…"

JJ had chosen that exact moment to take a sip of her bottled water. The small sip chose to go down the wrong pipe, choking her. She started to cough fitfully, but that didn't seem to faze Garcia.

"…he's a gorgeous man… I bet he's even hotter under that suit," Garcia continued to muse.

Emily moved to JJ's side patting her back with some pressure. "Garcia!" Emily exclaimed, cutting off their exuberant friend. "Are you trying to kill her?"

Garcia glanced from Emily to JJ looking all innocent. "What?"

JJ pointed at the door and managed to croak out, "Out, now!"

She held her serious expression for all of two seconds before she cracked up and her two best friends followed.

When the laughter died down Garcia opened her mouth again, but JJ held her hand up to cut her off.

"It's great," JJ answered her earlier question, knowing that Garcia was like a dog with a bone. "I wouldn't be moving in with him if everything wasn't… great."

"_Great,_ that's all you're going to give me?" Garcia stared at her in disappointment. "For all I know great to you is not having to fill up on gas in a month… great doesn't mean anything."

"Sorry Penelope," JJ said, laughing.

"I really wish there was some kind of meter you could measure guys with," she continued to pout.

"Like a sex meter?" Emily suggested.

"Don't encourage her, Emily," JJ scolded.

"Yeah!" Garcia bit," And then I can compare all my BAU hunks…"

"You'd have to sleep with them all," Emily continued to feed her.

"Yeah…" Garcia trailed off, getting a dreamy look. "All those lovely men…"

"Snap out of it Penelope!" JJ urged, not sure how she felt about her friend picturing Hotch which ever way she was picturing him.

"Kevin, Garcia, remember him," Emily said, actually snapping her fingers in their analyst's face. Apparently she didn't like the thought of fantasy Garcia and fantasy Rossi together either.

Garcia shook her head coming out of it. "It's a tie," she murmured.

The complete deadpan of her voice had them bursting out laughing again.

Their girl's day was interrupted when a distinctly male voice came from downstairs.

"JJ?"

"Is that Will?" Emily asked her.

JJ nodded, getting up.

"You want us to come down with you?" Garcia asked, eyes wide in concern.

She shook her head. JJ and Will had worked things out to the point where it seemed Will didn't hate her anymore. They hadn't really talked everything over in the two months they'd been apart. But that much she knew.

She made her way out of the room, calling, "Yeah Will, I'm coming."

JJ found him sitting in the living room. He looked the same as usual, if a bit nervous.

"Hey Will," she greeted.

"Hi," he replied. He took a glance around the slightly dishevelled room. A few of Hotch' and Jack's boxes had already moved on over. "What's all this?"

She felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. She knew she should have told him the minute they'd decided, but she was still so unsure on what his reactions would be.

"Uh… Hotch and Jack…they're moving in with us," she said slowly, hesitantly.

Will instantly let out a sigh and put his head into his hands. She wasn't sure how he was taking this news. Trepidation seemed to be her best bet.

"Hotch, of course, wants to talk to you about the house, he doesn't expect it to still be under our names…" she was quick to assure.

Will lifted his head out of his hands. "You're happy?" he asked, eyes locking with hers.

She still couldn't get a read on him.

"Yeah," she answered, truthfully.

Will nodded. "Good, that's all I want for you. If it couldn't be me, JJ, you couldn't have picked a better guy. Hotch's great."

JJ's mouth dropped open. Open acceptance of her relationship with the man that had broken them up was not what she expected.

Will gave her a small smirk, with a quick tap of his finger on her chin, he said, "Close your mouth JJ. You're the mother of my son. If you're happy, he's happy. And yes I still care about you."

Her eyes watered. He was truly a great guy.

He looked to be about to get up and leave, but JJ had something to say too. She grabbed hold of his hands, holding him down.

"Will," she said insistently. "Despite all I've done to hurt you, I truly want you to be happy too."

He pulled his hands away from hers. He stood up and she heard him let out a harsh sigh. This she could read, he was frustrated.

"The thing is…" he started.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

He whirled around eyeing her warily. "The thing is… I think I've found it… happiness, I mean. But it's… strange…"

She looked up at him confused. "Strange? It couldn't be too bad if it's made you happy…"

"It's not bad," he quickly amended. "Just different…"

She frowned at him concerned at what he may have gotten himself into. "Will, what do you mean? Different how?"

"JJ…" he started, awkwardly. "I like Jason."

She looked at him, still confused. _What did Jason have to do with any of this? The guy was nice, but they were in the middle of talking about Will's…_

"Oh," JJ breathed out, realization dawning on her.

"Yeah," Will said, almost sheepishly.

"So… you're um…" she replied just as awkwardly.

"Gay?" he finished for her. "I um… I don't know," She threw him a quizzical look. "I mean, I know I like Jason. But… it's confusing because I know I was um… attracted to you…"

"Oh," she said again.

Never in a million years did she ever think she'd be sitting in her living room discussing her ex-boyfriends sexuality. The experience sure was surreal.

"Yeah…" Will trailed off unsurely.

He seemed to be at a cross roads of sorts. Happy that he'd found someone to share a part of his life with, but scared because it didn't seem to fit in his old definition of love. He'd come to her, seemingly for guidance.

"Well, Will, it's like I told Henry once, there are many different kinds of love," she paused, "They're all equal and all valid… Maybe Jason's love is the kind you need now."

"Really?"

JJ stood up and wrapped her arms around her former fiancée. "Yes, really, Will. Love isn't confined to certain parameters. Let yourself feel what you feel," JJ affirmed. She felt his arms go around her. "It's not wrong."

"I will always love you, JJ," Will murmured.

She pulled back from him, giving him a small smile. Suddenly, everything made sense to her, the long hours spent at Jason's, the short engagement, the quick rush to the altar. Will had been trying to commit himself so he wouldn't have any room to have feelings for Jason.

She gave his cheek a kiss and said, "I'll always care about you too."

They pulled away from each other a sense of contentment settling between them that hadn't been there for awhile.

"So," JJ started again. "Is that what you came to tell me?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, that and I'm permanently moving in with Jason. And I wanted to ask you how you felt about us making one of Jason's spare rooms a room for Henry?"

"You're sure about Jason?" she asked, just to double check.

"As sure as you are about Hotch," Will confirmed.

"Then yeah, I think it's a great idea," JJ agreed.

* * *

Hotch watched JJ from his spot on their new bed as she continued to fold laundry. He frowned at her, wanting her to leave what she was doing and join him.

"Don't give me that pout," JJ scolded. "This basket of laundry isn't going to fold itself."

"Come on JJ, take a break, we've been at this all day," Hotch tried again. "I'm feeling neglected…"

"Well in that case…"

He grinned, believing he was about to get what he wanted. Instead, he got a face full of balled up socks.

"Hey," he protested, as she laughed.

She came to the bed side, still laughing. "I'm sorry… I couldn't resist."

Catching her completely off guard, he grabbed hold of her pulling her down onto the bed. She let out a squeal of delight as he leaned over top of her. "This is more like it…" he murmured, before covering her lips with his own.

The kiss lasted only for a few seconds, but he intended it as a prelude to more to come. After all, the boys were having a sleepover at Penelope's; they had the whole night ahead.

"Sorry… couldn't resist…" he echoed, going down for more.

"Aaron," JJ said distractedly. "Will came over today."

And that was it for his plans for the evening. He knew she'd been preoccupied, but he'd thought it had just been because of the move.

He let out a calming breath; he lay back on the bed. "Everything all right?"

She leaned over him this time. He could see she was unsure of what to tell him by the way she bit on her lower lip.

"JJ," he said soothingly. "What's up?"

"Will's all right, he's ok with us if that's what you mean," JJ assured.

He gave her a skeptical look. "Really?"

She nodded, but still worried at her lip. "He's a bit busy worrying about his new relationship."

"He found someone, that's great! Is he happy? Do you know her?" Hotch questioned.

"Yeah," JJ started slowly. "I know him."

Hotch's mouth dropped open.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, that was my reaction too…"

"You mean?" he questioned.

"Jason," JJ affirmed.

"Wow," Hotch said in shock. "Well… I'm happy for him…"

She lay back on the bed, out of his view, but he could tell from her tone when she said, "Yeah, me too," that she really meant it.

Some profiler he had been, he'd never seen this coming. But he was glad. Now that Will was happy they could be too. He knew that JJ had felt awful about the way she'd ended things with Will. Maybe now they could really move on.

"I was kind of afraid," JJ broke the silence, "that he'd never move on… that his unhappiness would forever be my fault…"

He leaned on his elbow to look at her; she had a sad look on her face. "Well, there's no need for that worry now…"

Her smile was slow to come to her face, but it came nonetheless. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Now I can devote all my attention to my new family. You, Henry and Jack are my life."

Hotch nodded. "Mine too, I love you…"

"Love you too," she murmured, before reaching up to capture his lips with hers.

Things continued to get hot and heavy, but once again things were interrupted.

JJ pulled away, sitting up, currently straddling his body.

"JJ," he said in frustration.

"Marry me, Aaron," she blurted out.

It seemed to be the hour for shocks. "What?"

She gave him the most loving look imaginable. "It's the last thing I can think of that will make our lives as near to perfect as they can get."

He continued to stare at her with wide eyes. _Marriage again? His first one had gone horribly wrong. Could he manage not to ruin yet another one?_

Glancing into her cerulean blue eyes, he knew suddenly that JJ would help him to be the best husband he could be. With her by his side, he knew he could succeed at anything.

"Yes," he breathed out.

"Yes," she said giddily.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed Will's big revelation. I think a lot of people guessed at it a long time ago. And I was so tempted to make Will have fallen for Jason's sister or something like that just to throw you all off. But, I really liked this ending for him better.

So, one more to go after this, the last chapter is going to be more like an epilogue. Hopefully, I'll have it up by the weekend.

Just wanted to thank everyone who's reading and alerting. And a special thanks to those who took the time to let me know what they thought: **angry penguin; countersteak21; deeda; Hotch Fan; JJandHotch4ever96; sweet-disposition-101; Zolidify; Reading Red; canny-bairn; and whimsical-one-ga.**


	20. The Real Wedding

**A/N:** Hey all! Last chapter, as promised. It's full of mushy goodness. Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds.

**The Real Wedding:**

* * *

"Ok, little ones, inspection time," Garcia announced in an army commander voice.

JJ laughed as the children Garcia had trained lined up, one by one, turning on command. Jack, Henry, Jack's cousin Nina, and JJ's niece Annie, were all dressed to the nines and ready to walk down the aisle.

"High fives," Garcia cheered.

Little hands went flying as they screeched their delight at Aunt Pen's approval.

"Ok kids, time to move on to Uncle Spence," Emily added.

She opened the door to find Reid standing right outside the door. Emily blocked his view when he tried to sneak a peek at JJ.

"Reid, if any of them gets anything on their clothes or faces before the ceremony, we will hold you entirely responsible," Emily threatened.

Reid visibly gulped down his fear. "Come on guys, Aunt Emily needs us to go far, far away."

They all watched as the kids started to leave. But, before Jack was out the door he ran back to JJ. She was pleasantly surprised when he leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, Aunt JJ."

Henry seeing what his soon to be stepbrother had done ran back and imitated him, adding, "Pretty mommy."

Both boys were off before they had a chance to glimpse the tears in her eyes.

Garcia was on her instantly. "No crying JJ!"

Garcia began to fan at JJ's face.

"There's only so much waterproof mascara can take, save it for the ceremony…"

JJ couldn't help it; her boys were just so sweet. She gingerly dabbed at the corners of her eyes.

"I think I'm ok," she assured.

Emily came over to pat her shoulder, "You look amazing, by the way."

"Thanks," JJ said sweetly, smiling.

"She does," Garcia agreed. "Though, the surprise of how you look is ruined. Couldn't you have bought a new dress?"

JJ looked down at herself. She was wearing the beaded concoction that Hotch had picked out for her so long ago. That day, she'd imagined getting married to him; and now that dream was coming true. There was no way she would be wearing anything else.

"Nope, Aaron picked this out for me," JJ said affectionately. "There was no way I was going to wear anything else."

"Well, at least you _do _look gorgeous," Garcia gave in.

JJ laughed. "Thank you, Penelope."

"So, you're all set to go. Nothing left to do but wait until it's time," Emily conversed idly. "You sure you're ready?"

"Come on Emily, not everyone feels the same as you and Rossi. Some people _do_ want to get married," Garcia pouted.

JJ warned, "Penelope, everyone's got a right to their own beliefs…"

Garcia was clearly still miffed about what Emily had said at JJ's bachelorette party, that she and Dave weren't ever getting married. They were committed to each other, but didn't believe in the institution of marriage.

"I know," Garcia replied, "It's just, when will I get a chance to be a bridesmaid again?"

"What I think Penelope is tying to say is that we appreciate you letting us be a part of your special day," Emily changed the subject.

"Aww…" JJ said, giving each a hug. "I wouldn't want anyone else. I love you guys."

A knock came at the door then. "Speaking of love…" Garcia announced. "Looks like it's time."

* * *

Hotch stood at the altar, nervously. It was time to begin and he had a huge knot in his stomach. Not because he was having second thoughts or anything. No, he knew JJ was the love of his life, no question. The knot in his stomach was because he was sure that when the music started and the double doors opened at the end of the aisle, JJ wouldn't be there.

_Why would she be?_

Surely she realized by now who exactly she'd asked to marry her. A workaholic, stoic, brooding man, surely wasn't her ideal husband.

_Right?_

"You look as white as a ghost," Rossi mused at his side. He suddenly hit Hotch on the back. "Come on, man, keep it together. It's just marriage, no big deal."

Ignoring the fact that he'd interpreted his nausea completely wrong, he commented, "Apparently not, if we were to use your three failed marriages as a measure."

Rossi chuckled. "What can I say; I'm not the marrying type. But you, my friend, definitely are."

Hotch turned to frown at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you need to be married to function like a real human being on all levels. Thank God you and JJ found your way to each other," Rossi said jokingly. "We'd come to believe that your face had permanently frozen into a grimace."

"Dave," Hotch said, annoyed. "Shut up."

Luckily, the music began to play, shutting his best man up. The moment of truth was upon him and all thoughts of Rossi's ridiculousness flew from his mind. Only JJ occupied his thoughts now.

The doors opened, first, to Henry and Nina. Hotch smiled, watching Henry and Jack's cousin timidly walk down the aisle arm in arm. Halfway through, Nina remembered that she was supposed to be throwing flowers along the way. As a result, the pale pink petals only covered half the length of the aisle.

When they reached the end both children gave Hotch a wave and Henry, instead of going to sit by his father, ran up the few steps and gave Hotch a hug. The whole crowd let out a collective "Aww…" and Hotch whispered into the boy's ear, "Good job, buddy." Then a beaming Henry took his seat next to Will.

Next up were Jack and JJ's niece, Annie. The two older children walked down the aisle purposefully, having a better idea of what was going on around them. Both were smiling brightly.

When Jack reached the end he gave his dad a huge smile and two thumbs up, causing Hotch to chuckle and return the gesture.

There were only three more people until the moment of truth. Garcia, as maid of honour, walked down the aisle first, followed by Emily, and JJ's younger sister, Britney. All were wearing similar pink dresses. All three came to stand opposite to Hotch's best man, Rossi, and two groomsmen, Morgan and Reid.

And then Hotch, having been thoroughly distracted from his nerves, suddenly tensed up when the music switched to the traditional wedding march. He scanned the faces of his friends to see if they were as apprehensive as he but they all gave him smiles of encouragement.

Hotch turned his gaze to the top of the aisle and let out a relieved breath. There she was, dressed in the very same dress he'd picked out for her so long ago, smiling a radiant smile that reached her eyes making them sparkle all the more.

Hotch smiled back, and never took his eyes off of JJ her whole trip down the aisle. When she finally reached his side, he couldn't help it, he grabbed hold of her, surprising the heck out of her when he kissed her passionately.

When they pulled back it was to the sounds of happy laughter. He glanced at JJ; she looked surprised, but pleased.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Couldn't resist. I just love you so much."

She gave him a smile, touching his cheek affectionately, she said, "Love you too, Aaron Hotchner."

"Now Aaron," the Priest started, humour in his voice. "I know you want to get to the good parts, but there's some business we need to take care of first…"

That got another chuckle from their friends and family.

Hotch turned to give the Priest a sheepish look. "Sorry Father," Hotch said, not being able to hold back his amusement. "I'll try to restrain myself."

Hotch and JJ turned to face each other as the priest began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…"

In JJ's eyes he could see all the happiness that was in store for them; the beautiful life that they'd share together, it was all there in the depths of her blue eyes. And he couldn't wait to get started…

* * *

Well that's it. All finished. I had so much fun writing this. So, I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and alerting this fic. And thanks to everyone who took the time to review: **whimsical-one-ga** _(sequel? Not sure. Things are pretty tied up in this one. But I'll definitely be writing more JJ/Hotch stories.)_; **Starrmyst **_(yeah, it's over, but that means I've got time to write more JJ/Hotch fics)_**; Hotch Fan **_(thanks for the review)__**;**_** ReadingRed** _(yeah, a lot of people saw it coming. Subtle, I am not. :) );_ **angry penguin** _(in all my other fics it's usually Hotch proposing. I thought it was time for a change); _**countersteak21** _(yeah I guess he is, if we're putting a word to it. But I think what I was trying to show is that love doesn't need to be defined to any one particular type)_; **canny-bairn **_(I just can't make him the bad guy for some reason… I guess I like Will's character too much)_; **Zolidify; JJandHotch4ever96** _(yeah he is)._

Thanks everyone!

Oh and I've got a poll up on my profile about what people like to read. It's got some specific choices. It's just a poll to help me see what everyone is into and maybe what I should write next. Check it out, please.

More JJ/Hotch stories to come soon!


End file.
